La leyenda del Guerrero dorado
by Natheril
Summary: Mister Satan admite que él no mató a Cell y que fue un niño quien lo hizo pero no viene a reclamar la recompensa. Entonces, ¿qué pasara cuando Gohan vaya a la Escuela Secundaria con Videl? Es una traduccion del fic de Razamataz22.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos dias, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de__ "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 1

"Aquí está, aquí está el hombre que derrotó a Cell exactamente hace dos años, señoras y señores!" -gritó el locutor. Fiel a su palabra, Mister Satan se adelantó pero a diferencia de otras veces en que hacia una conferencia de prensa en esta parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si una gran carga pesaba sobre su alma. "Nadie sabe por qué se realiza esta conferencia de prensa pero Mister Satan está a punto de dar su discurso."

Mister Satan tragó saliva. "Señoras y señores" dijo que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de los partidarios, su tono serio y solemne. "Estoy aquí para decir la verdad sobre lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día de hace dos años. Muchos de ustedes creen que derrote a Cell más la verdad es que los que dije que ayudaron a derrotar a Cell fueron los que en realidad lo mataron. Si hubiera dependido de mí, el mundo habría sido destruido como resultado de mis acciones, pero un héroe de verdad dio un paso adelante, y derrotó a Cell. "

Se hizo el silencio, ni siquiera el viento soplaba.

Después de unos momentos, continuó, "El joven que derroto a Cell fue la persona conocida sólo como el niño. Sin embargo, creo que es digno de un título mayor y por lo tanto yo lo nombro el guerrero dorado. Ahora, guerrero dorado, si está por ahí estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por todas las injusticias que les he causado, a sus amigos y a su familia. Ahora pido si es posible saber su verdadera identidad para que nosotros podamos darle las gracias adecuadamente por las grandes hazañas que has hecho. Gracias a todos por su atención. "

Hubo un breve silencio como Mister Satan terminó su declaración hasta un aplauso lento y surgió en la parte posterior de la audiencia. Constantemente se creció hasta que fue un estruendoso aplauso.

"Tú eres el campeón hombre!"

"Tú eres muy valiente para admitir es Mister Satan!"

"Eso es tener agallas por eso aún eres el único!"

"Nos encantas Mister Satan!"

La multitud aplaudió y cantó: "Satan, Satan", mientras Mister Satan saludo a la audiencia antes de caminar fuera del escenario. Entro en la limusina que lo esperaba, hincado a través de los medios de comunicación a la espera mientras lo hacía. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto y rezó para que aquel guerrero dorado viese su anuncio. Lamentablemente la televisión de la familia Son estaba estropeada debido a un desafortunado "accidente" con el bebe.

Los siguientes meses miles de adolescentes salieron afirmando ser el guerrero dorado, pero Mister Satan vio fácilmente a través de sus trajes. Sabía que cuando el niño apareciera lo reconocería al instante. La reacción de sus fans fue lo más sorprendente, en realidad su base de fans había crecido con el hecho de que fue lo suficientemente honesto para admitir que no había sido el que derroto a Cell. Fue visto ahora como un símbolo de la verdad y que viene con un control fuerte de los patrocinadores principales.

Cuando la esperanza de que el guerrero dorado regresara estaba casi perdida, un hombre igualmente famoso dio un paso adelante para decir algunos hechos. El hombre era el famoso jugador de béisbol Yamcha que afirmaba que había estado en los Juegos de Cell. "Yo sé quién es el guerrero dorado", dijo en una conferencia de prensa que al instante todos los periodistas de la ciudad estaban escribiendo notas.

"Sin embargo, sé la razón por la que no aparece en público", continuó Yamcha. "Él quiere mantener su identidad en secreto y quiere vivir una vida normal como todo el mundo. Él no quiere ser famoso y es feliz de saber que hizo lo correcto. Él tiene miedo de que si su identidad es revelada no tendría la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre quiso, una vida de paz. Saber esto, sin embargo, cuando surge un gran peligro, él volverá y él hará todo lo posible para salvar al mundo otra vez. Gracias. "

Esta información había deslumbrado a los periodistas y cada uno de ellos perseguía Yamcha para obtener más información, incluso le ofrecieron más dinero del que un ser humano necesita en su vida. Sin embargo, Yamcha había jurado cuando él dio la primera entrevista que no entraría en ningún detalle más y el dinero no iba a pagar los daños que Chichi podía hacer con la sartén.

Nadie pudo obtener ninguna información más del jugador de béisbol y otra vez los medios de comunicación se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Lo único que se sabía era que cuando los problemas surgieran, el guerrero dorado volvería. Pero hasta ese día ...

Cinco años después ...

"Gohan, Gohan, es hora de levantarse", gritó Goten a su hermano mayor que estaba envuelto en su manta. Cuando Gohan no se movió Goten saltó sobre la cama y comenzó a usarlo como trampolín. "Vamos mamá dice que vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas pronto", se quejó el semi -Saiyan.

"¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?" murmuró Gohan todavía en un estado medio aturdido.

"El primer día de escuela", dijo Goten con una sonrisa grande con queso por encima de su cara.

"LA ESCUELA! " gritó Gohan saliendo disparado de la cama. "En el nombre de Kami ¿qué hora es?"

"Gohan!" gritó su madre. "No uses el nombre de tu amigo en vano!" Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Gohan empujó a Goten fuera de la habitación para que pudiera cambiarse con cierta dignidad. Y se vistió un par de pantalones de color marrón y una camisa holgada, no quería llevar nada apretado para no mostrar su cuerpo. Llamar la atención sobre sí mismo el primer día no era lo que había planeado.

"Gohan desayuno está listo"dijo Chichí desde el otro lado de la casa. Tomando una mirada rápida a sí mismo en el espejo, Gohan decidió que parecía razonable y bajó las escaleras. Tan pronto como entró en la cocina podía sentir los ojos de su madre lo miró y juzgando lo que él llevaba. Ese sentimiento se perdió, cuando terminó la inspección y considero el conjunto de 'buen vestir'.

Después de un desayuno sólo una madre puede hacer, Gohan se despidió y se fue en el aire.

"Adiós Gohan", oyó decir a su madre y a su hermano pequeño antes de que acelerara más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede ver. A pesar de que él se movía más rápido que la velocidad del sonido, debido a la remota región donde se encontraba su casa, todavía era un vuelo de media hora antes de la ciudad salió a la vista. Agradeciendo Kami, se dejó caer al suelo en un bosque cercano en la ciudad para que nadie lo viera.

La caminata hasta la escuela desde donde había desembarcado era igual de larga que el tiempo había pasado volando desde su casa a allí. Él hizo una nota mental mientras caminaba por la entrada de la escuela para ir a ver si Bulma tenía un vehículo de recambio que utilizar para no despertar sospechas.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó una señora sentada detrás de un mostrador.

"Mi nombre es Son Gohan, es mi primer día", resumió Gohan.

"Está bien Gohan solo dame un minuto", dijo apretando frenéticamente algunos botones de la computadora. Unos segundos después se oyó el ruido de una hoja de papel que se imprime. Ella lo cogió con una mano, sin ni siquiera mirar la hoja se la entrego a Gohan.

"Gracias"-dijo no está seguro de qué hacer ahora. Caminó hacia su salón de clases, sin saber qué esperar. El maestro de clase estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a Gohan.

"Ah usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante, Gohan ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Gohan asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. "Bueno, voy a conseguir que todos se callen, a continuación entra y preséntate." Dicho esto entró en la habitación y la clase inmediatamente se convirtió en silencio. Gohan escuchado hasta que le oyó decir que tenían un nuevo estudiante. Respiró hondo, dio un paso en este nuevo mundo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Videl se sentó en su silla cuando el maestro entró, francamente era más que un poco molesto lo que Erasa y Sharpner estaban hablando que en otras palabras era lo bien que Sharpner pensaba que se veía. El profesor dijo que algunas supercherías sobre la existencia de un nuevo estudiante, pero Videl claramente no le iba a mirar dos veces, hasta que entró por la puerta. Se quedó allí, sonriendo con una sonrisa impecable.

"Él es muy mono"-oyó susurrar Erasa a ella. "Pero entre tú y yo Videl no tiene sentido de la moda." A pesar de que Videl no seguía realmente la moda ella podía ver que este muchacho estaba completamente fuera de cualquier moda, pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

"Mi nombre es Gohan, encantado de conoceros", él introdujo. El maestro le dijo que fuera a encontrar un asiento que, por suerte para Erasa, el único asiento libre estaba junto a ella. Simplemente caminó casualmente como el profesor informó al resto de los estudiantes que él había conseguido una puntuación perfecta en todos sus exámenes de ingreso y al instante se oyó un murmullo de "nerd" y "ratón de biblioteca."

Gohan se sentó y el profesor se fue, dejándolos esperar a su profesor de historia "Así Gohan, es un nombre poco común", dijo Erasa tratando de coquetear. Videl pensó que era un hábito repugnante, pero quería saber más acerca de Gohan. Ella no sabía que era pero había algo diferente en él.

"Pues ¿cómo te llamas? " contrarresta Gohan.

" Me llamo Erasa, y mis amigos que están aquí son Sharpner y Videl," dijo con una sonrisa Erasa cursi. "¡Eh, a que no sabes quién es el padre Videl!, Gohan. El único Hércules Satan, el hombre que ayudó a derrotar a Cell."

"¿Tienes que decirlo a todos Erasa?" enfadada Videl. "Porque a veces ... hey, ¿por qué te ríes Gohan? " Su atención se volvió al joven de pelo negro que había roto a reír de repente.

"No es nada, nada", dijo Gohan tratando de recuperar la compostura cuando el profesor de Historia entró en la habitación.

"Buenos días de clase, ahora en primer lugar le recordamos que este es el comienzo del año escolar, sin embargo castigare sin titubear en lo más mínimo", dijo el profesor con severidad. Todo el mundo teme los castigos del maestro, eran como tener una doble sesión en el gimnasio. "Ahora-continuó-, abrir sus libros a la página 27 y lean el capítulo sobre el Ox-King".

Gohan disfrutaba el hecho de que estarían aprendiendo sobre su abuelo, pero el libro lo hizo parecer como un tirano. Gohan se puso furioso, pero sabía que tenía que tener su ira bajo control con el fin de ocultar sus poderes. No creía ni una sola palabra del libro y finalmente se dio por vencido y simplemente dibujo en un trozo de papel.

Unos minutos después la campana indicaba el término de la clase, Erasa tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Gohan estaba escribiendo. Mirando por encima del hombro se quedo sin aliento al ver la imagen. Gohan había dibujado el paisaje de una cordillera de montañas muy hermosa, una imagen en blanco y negro que parecía casi viva. Claro que Erasa no sabía que ese es el paisaje con el que despertaba por la mañana y había que aprendido de memoria todos los árboles y la montaña. También era idéntica a la vista que había desde su ventana cuando Chichi le obligó a estudiar. Cuando terminaba los deberes o se aburría miraba por la ventana. La mayoría de ese tiempo dibujaba lo que veía y, como tal, se había convertido en un artista.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes salieron a su próxima clase. Erasa se puso cerca de Gohan. "Ese es un buen dibujó", dijo con su tono alegre.

Gohan se sonrojó un poco. "Puedes quédartelo si quieres", respondió manteniéndolo frente a ella. Ella rápidamente lo tomó y chilló de alegría antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. ¿Qué fue eso? pensó distraídamente caminando por el pasillo hacia su próxima lección.

Cuando entró en el salón de clase, se quedo un poco impresionado por el número de personas allí ... dos, el maestro y nada menos que Videl Satan. "¿Esta es la clase avanzada ciencia y tecnología?" -preguntó con torpeza mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Sólo había media una docena de ordenadores y unas pocas mesas de trabajo.

"Ah, usted debe ser señor Son, ven a mi muchacho", dijo el profesor feliz con un acento natural. A diferencia del profesor de historia que este parecía mucho más tranquilo. " En esta clase sólo aceptan a los mejores estudiantes y aparte de ti sólo la señorita Videl fue capaz de obtener una marca lo suficientemente alto como para entrar en mi clase".

"Me siento honrado", dijo Gohan.

"No, cualquiera que sepa lo que estamos hablando pueden pasar mi examen. Debo decir sin embargo su ensayo fue una de las cosas más extraordinarias que he leído," el maestro admirado.

"Por favor, que no era nada", dijo sonrojándose Gohan.

"¿Y qué fue este ensayo sobre?" preguntó Videl desde la barrera.

"Fue sobre las posibilidades de viajar en el tiempo y los avances tecnológicos que se necesitaría para lograr tal hazaña, si no recuerdo mal," dijo el maestro. "Al principio me pareció que tenía una imaginación muy creativa pero la prueba de los cálculos fue notable. Ahora bien yo no soy tu profesor habitual, simplemente estoy aquí para dar y recibir asignaciones y hablar de lo que aquí es su primera clase".

El profesor sacó dos hojas de papel de su escritorio mientras Gohan toma asiento. No sabía por qué, pero el profesor le parecía extrañamente familiar. "¿Te conozco de alguna parte?" pidió a la adolescente de su escritorio.

El profesor peinó su cabello lavanda de su rostro en su típico gesto. "ahora tal vez me reconoces Gohan", dijo bajando el acento.

"¿Trunks?" Gohan dijo con incredulidad. Él asintió con la cabeza y Gohan saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su amigo, dejando perpleja a Videl. "¿Cuando has llegado aquí?"

Como se separaron se sonrieron el uno al otro. "Me mudé aquí hace dos años y después de haber creado mamá algunos documentos que me convertí en un maestro", dijo Trunks a sabiendas de que un desliz daría lugar a que la otra persona en el aula supiera demasiado. "Me hubiese gustado verte Gohan pero si supieras que estaba aquí hubieras hecho algo imprudente."

Gohan le puso la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Sí, a sabiendas algo se me habría ocurrido". "

"Así que ¿por qué asistes a la escuela, no es lo suficientemente inteligente ya?" Trunks preguntó.

"Digamos que Chichi tuvo algo que ver con eso", dijo Gohan.

"Ya se, ya se "se rió Trunks.

Videl ahora estaba empezando a estar enojada. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?" -preguntó ella amenazadoramente.

"Tienes razón Videl, Gohan y yo nos podremos al día en nuestro propio tiempo ", dijo Trunks enviando a Gohan a su asiento. "Ahora, estas son las tareas para la próxima quincena, si terminas antes como sé que vas a hacer Gohan," y no muy sutilmente agregó, "le puedes ayudar. Ahora podéis comenzar y no duden en hablar entre sí, mientras yo voy a hacerme un café. "

Al instante, los dos comenzaron a leer la asignación que les entregó. "Dios me va a llevar una eternidad hacer esta tarea", se quejó Videl darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas no había oído hablar nunca.

"¿En serio? No creo que me cueste más de unas pocas lecciones", dijo Gohan honestamente.

"Bueno, al menos alguien está orgulloso de ser un nerd", se burló Videl. Ella podía ver que él ya estaba garabateando notas. Detecto una anotación que la confundió un poco en su tarea.

"¿Qué significa eso?" -le preguntó Videl

Gohan miró lo que estaba señalando. "Esa es la ecuación necesaria para completar la pregunta tres para conseguir la velocidad correcta."

"No es natural poder hacer eso en cuestión de segundos", dijo Videl mientras que miraba a su asignación.

"Si tu supieras", pensó Gohan mientras seguía a garabatear de distancia.

Ya entrada la lección Trunks volvió para ver que los dos estaban trabajando. "Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, ir a tomar un descanso", dijo con calma. Aliviada, Videl comenzó a empacar sus cosas, Gohan se acercó a Trunks. "Así que aún viven en la zona de montaña 439, Chichi ¿no te conseguido una habitación en algún lugar más cerca?" Videl le escuchó decir a Trunks.

"No todavía vivo en las montañas ", sonrió Gohan.

"Usted vive en la zona montañosa de 439, ¿cómo llegas a la escuela cada día?" casi gritó Videl.

No estaba preparado para esto, Gohan luchaba por encontrar una respuesta, pero por suerte sonó la campana. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Trunks. "¿Qué haces después de la escuela?" preguntó.

"No puedo hacer nada con todo el trabajo que tengo, marcar una docena de ensayos que yo debería haber hecho durante las vacaciones", suspiró Trunks con un encogimiento de hombros. A continuación, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Gohan. "No te preocupes, siempre voy a estar aquí".

"Gracias Trunks," dijo Gohan mientras hacía la misma pose. Salió de la clase después de reunir todas sus cosas, feliz de saber que su amigo había aquí con él.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 3

Gohan había logrado evitar a Videl durante sus clases antes del almuerzo aún así podía sentir la mirada penetrante de ella. Honestamente, pensaba sentado junto a un árbol en el patio, durante las clases, le miraba más a él que a sus libros de texto. "Creo que se dio cuenta durante la clase que con Trunks actué de manera por completo diferente a los demás". Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando sintió que algunas personas caminaban hacia él.

"Oye Gohan"-dijo la voz de tono alto de Erasa.

Mirando por encima del hombro vio que se trataba efectivamente de la chica de pelo rubio seguido de cerca por Sharpner y Videl. "Dime", le respondió tratando de parecer normal.

Erasa sentó junto a él y se puso lo más cerca que pudo haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente. Fuera de sus amigos más cercanos nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica antes. Sharpner se echó a reír al verlo y Videl mantuvo su habitual ceño impreso en su rostro, se sentó frente al muchacho Son. "Te veías tan solo que decidimos hacerte compañía", chilló Erasa. Con toda seguridad la rubia había arrastrado prácticamente a sus amigos con ella, era demasiado amistosa para su propio bien.

"Gracias chicos", Gohan apenas alcanzó a decir.

"Entonces, ¿qué trajiste a almorzar Gohan?" preguntó Erasa sacando un sándwich de ensalada de su bolso. "Si quieres puedes coger alguno de los míos si te gustan?"

"Debería estar bien", dijo Gohan sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo.

Videl lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué tienes en esa cápsula?" -preguntó entrometidamente.

Gohan sonrió débilmente mientras presionaba la parte superior y la tiró en medio de todos. Una vez disipado el humo se vio una manta de picnic abierta con una cantidad de comida apropiada para un rey ... o un Saiyan.

"Podéis coger si quieres"- ofreció Gohan mientras empezaba a comer las delicias gastronómicas que Chichi le había preparado para él. Podía oír sándwich Erasa golpeó el suelo, cuando cayó de su mano suelta. Poco a poco, se agachó y tomó un rollo de sushi mientras Videl y Sharpner observaban la comida con expresión atónita.

"Esto es increíble", exclamó mientras tragaba el primer bocado. Recuperando la compostura, Videl y Sharpner se acercaron a la comida delante de ellos y la probaron. El grupo permaneció en silencio mientras comían lejos de los demás, por suerte no estaban prestando atención a la tasa de comida que Gohan estaba ingiriendo.

En poco tiempo, la comida se había se había ido. Entonces Videl se dio cuenta de que había conseguido terminársela casi toda él solo, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado. Ella sólo pensaba que la comida era deliciosa. "Yo no sabía que tenían cápsulas de alimentos aún", señaló.

"Las hay, pero no en el mercado todavía," dijo Gohan.

Videl ahora le fulminó con la mirada. "Entonces, ¿cómo tienes una?"

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, no podía decirle a Videl que Bulma era su madrina. "Mi mamá conoce a uno de los ejecutivos que trabaja allí y le dieron un prototipo", mejor media mentira.

Videl simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, sin realmente creer su historia. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlo más Erasa preguntó: "¿Qué lecciones tenemos ahora?"

"Tenemos a continuación, ingles y gimnasio ", dijo Sharpner.

"¿y sabes lo que haremos?" Videl preguntó cambiando su mirada que dio tiempo a Gohan para respirar.

"Inglés nos sentamos sin hacer nada mientras el profesor lee en voz alta de un libro y un gimnasio es donde yo brillo, este es el final perfecto del día", les dijo.

Maldita sea, pensó Gohan, ¿Cómo me voy a mostrar en el gimnasio? Bueno, al menos he traído algo de ropa de manga larga que esconden mis músculos.

Como sonó la campana y el grupo se fue a Inglés y Gohan encuentró que Sharpner tenia razón, el maestro se paso todo el tiempo hablando. No sólo eso, sino que hablaba con una voz tan monótona que hacía difícil la concentración. Varias veces durante la conferencia, a Gohan le era difícil mantener los párpados abiertos, pero fue feliz de que él no había dormido. Ahora el grupo se encontraban de camino al gimnasio.

Sharpner y Gohan entraron en los vestuarios masculinos, mientras que Erasa y Videl entraron en las habitaciones femeninas. "Muy bien chicos", anunció al entrar Sharpner llamando la atención de todos. "Tenemos un nuevo entrenador para el primer mes y me ha dicho que mientras él está a cargo vamos a estar haciendo artes marciales."

Al instante todo el mundo aplaudió y empezado a hablar entre sí acerca de cómo iban a tratar de derrotar al actual campeón de la escuela de artes marciales, la luchadora contra la delincuencia Videl. Gohan que estaba cerca de Sharpner y susurró: "¿Por qué estamos haciendo artes marciales? De todos los deportes que podrían haber estado haciendo esto era por mucho la peor de todas. "

Sharpner sonrió a Gohan. "No te preocupes, si peleo contigo lo hare fácil para ti, pero la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto es debido a la creciente tasa de delincuencia", explicó. "El entrenador se preocupa por nosotros por lo que hay que aprender defensa personal."

Gohan traga saliva, no le gustaba mientras retrocedía a una esquina y comenzó a desnudarse, los otros chicos no prestaban atención al proclamado 'nerd'. Unos minutos más tarde salió de los vestuarios poco después que las chicas. Gohan estaba sudando, no es que él no quisiera pelear, sino que no quería eclipsar a nadie.

Entraron por la puerta al gimnasio para descubrir que en la habitación había sido creada una réplica del ring del torneo mundial de las artes marciales. En el centro de la habitación había cuadrado la mitad de tamaño del anillo oficial del torneo. A cada lado del anillo a pocos metros se encuentran las gradas para los estudiantes que no estaban luchando vieran las batallas.

Gohan tragó saliva y se tapo la cara con las manos cuando el entrenador dar un paso adelante. "Hola a todos," dijo el ex-monje calvo una vez se encontró en la parte superior del ring, "Mi nombre es Krillen y yo seré vuestro entrenador para el primer mes."

Todo el mundo lo miró con una expresión en blanco, ¿cómo era este hombre pequeño les enseñara artes marciales?. Nadie dijo nada, al menos hasta que Sharpner dio un paso adelante. "No es posible que nos puedas enseñar nada", se burla saltando al ring. "Mírate, eres la mitad de mi tamaño!"

"¿Pueden tus acciones hablar más que las palabras?" Krillen dijo radiante de confianza. Sharpner dio una risa estridente y rápidamente dio una vuelta alrededor del e, esperando para destruir este hombre pequeño. Todos sabían que Sharpner era uno de los más fuertes en la escuela, sólo un poco por debajo de Videl.

"No sé si vale la pena mi tiempo 'Shorty'", se burló Sharpner y se metió en una posición de combate. Krillen embargo permaneció inmóvil, de pie perfectamente tranquilo frente a su oponente. "¿no vas a luchar?" se burló Sharpner.

"Yo soy un caballero así que dejaré que tu des el primer golpe", dijo Krillen con calma. Con esa invitación Sharpner cargo con un grito, el puño hacia atrás. Al acercarse a su oponente, lanzó su mano para atacar directamente a la cabeza de su oponente y se quedó atónito cuando perdió el equilibrio completamente cuando Krillen se agachado por debajo de su brazo. Sharpner giró sobre su pie izquierdo y envió a su pie derecho hacia el monje, pero se sintió frustrado al golpear nada más que aire como Krillen volteo sobre su espalda.

La multitud de estudiantes quedó sin aliento ver como Sharpner fallaba golpe tras golpe contra su oponente más pequeño, sin hacerle cualquier daño. Con un grito de frustración, carga contra él una vez más, pero Krillen evita fácilmente el ataque y lo envía a un costado del ring con un "suave" golpe en la espalda.

Los estudiantes miraron aturdidos antes de estallar en un aplauso explosivo. Sharpner refunfuñaba mientras se ponía de pie y con cabeza gacha por la vergüenza camina hacia las gradas. Krillen explica: "Yo soy tu maestro de artes marciales, porque he entrado en tres torneos de artes marciales en mi vida. Nunca he ganado, pero he llegado hasta las semifinales."

Emocionados susurros zumbaban alrededor de estudiante a estudiante, pero ninguno fue como la sensación de alegría de Videl. Esto es increíble, pensó. Krillen es famoso en el mundo de las artes marciales y yo voy a estar aprendiendo de él. Si puede sacar Sharpner tan fácilmente no puedo esperar para que me enseñe.

"Ahora"-dijo a los estudiantes que se fueron silenciando. "Durante la primera semana de este mes voy a estar aprendiendo lo fuertes que sois mirándoos a competir entre vosotros mismos en este anillo. Una vez que sepa los niveles de potencia de todos los estudiantes que puedo comenzar la enseñanza básica, moderada y avanzada de técnicas para aquellos que son capaces de aprender ese nivel. Ahora ¿A quien le gustaría ser el primero? "

Videl disparo la mano hacia arriba en el aire de inmediato y Krillen la llamó hacia abajo. Videl saltó de los últimos escalones de las escaleras y rebotó en el aro antes de presentarse a Krillen. Ahora que Videl estaba en el centro, nadie parecía dispuesto a que suba al ring. Fue entonces cuando Krillen notó a Gohan.

"Gohan!" exclamó. "Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo hombre, vamos ven aquí."

Con su cabeza baja, Gohan bajó la escalera, mientras que Videl lo miró intensamente. En primer lugar él conoce al profesor de ciencias avanzadas y ahora el famoso Krillen conversa con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. "No entiendo a este chico", pensó mientras Gohan entró en el ring. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Videl. Pero tengo la intención de saber.

"Gohan tienes que venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, estoy seguro de Marron encantaría verte", dijo Krillen le dio la mano a su viejo amigo. "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que se haya inscrito en esta escuela?"

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza en el tradicional 'modo Son '. "No me culpes a mí ,sólo me enteré hace una semana", dijo tímidamente.

"Está bien Gohan ", dijo mirando Krillen camisa de Gohan. "¿Por qué llevas esto? Si quieres una novia Gohan, vas a tener que mostrar".

Gohan estaba enrojeciendo un poco. "Me estás avergonzando", dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, Gohan ¿Porqué estas tan tapado?. ", dijo Videl intrigada, mientras Gohan se volvió hacia ella, Krillen ocultando su energía se coló por detrás de Gohan y le rompió la camisa limpiamente. Como una sola todas de las bocas de todos los estudiantes cayó al suelo mientras miraban el cuerpo cincelado de Gohan, incluso Sharpner estaba mirando. La única marca en ese cuerpo que hasta los dioses envidiarían era la gran cicatriz situada en el hombro izquierdo. Gohan se ruborizó cuando los corazones de amor aparecieron en todos los ojos de las niñas, ya que no ignora el efecto evidente.

"Maldito seas Krillen ", afirmó mientras se quitaba los restos de su camisa.

Videl lo miró con la boca abierta. Ay dios mío, su cuerpo es hermoso, pensó antes darse una bofetada mental a sí misma. ¡No! estás luchando, no tomando fotos, aunque puedo imaginar ... ¡NO! ¡No Videl!, nunca he pensado así en un tipo como este antes y seguro como el infierno no voy a empezar ahora. Sólo porque tiene todos esos músculos no significa que él sabe cómo usarlos.

Ella tomó su postura, algo más nerviosa que antes. Gohan suspiró mientras Krillen saltó desde el anillo al suelo. "Comenzar", gritó mientras los estudiantes estallaron en vítores. Los sensibles oídos de Gohan podían decir que todos los chicos estaban a su favor, mientras que todas las chicas iban por él, lo que parecía un poco raro. Estaba un poco nervioso acerca de la lucha contra Videl, pero cambió su expresión en una de ninguna emoción.

Videl embistió hacia adelante y saltó en el aire, conduciendo su talón en el lugar donde una vez estuvo Gohan. Aunque este ataque fue rápido para los estándares humanos no era nada fuera de lo común para el semi -Saiyan. Videl asaltaba brutalmente a Gohan, pero solo golpeaba a la tierra.

"¿Quieres dejar de moverse?" -gritó golpeando con puño hacia adelante. Este golpe conecto, pero con la palma de Gohan. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su mano y empezó a apretar un poco.

Videl trató desesperadamente de obtener su mano libre de su agarre, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Con todas sus fuerzas giró adelantando su pierna derecha y golpeó el estómago de Gohan. El golpe hubiera dejado parada la respiración a cualquiera pero no tuvo efecto sobre Gohan. Sorprendida ella lo golpeó con el puño en el pecho de Gohan, pero una vez más, no había ninguna señal de dolor.

Gohan apretó muy ligeramente su mano, pero envió una nueva oleada de dolor. Videl dejó caer la rodilla y reanudó su lucha para liberar la mano de las garras de hierro. Ella miró a Gohan para ver que su rostro no mostraba emoción de ningún tipo pero de pronto se asusto, porque los ojos inexpresivos de Gohan tenían un pequeño matiz de color azul turquesa.

"¡Ya basta!" Krillen gritó desde la barrera. Dicho esto Gohan soltó la mano de Videl y ella rápidamente tiende a ella, olvidándose por completo de los ojos de Gohan.

Cuando Krillen entró en el anillo Videl gritó: "¿Por qué paraste la lucha? Sólo era el comienzo." Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo tonto de esas palabras.

La sonrisa de Krillen se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mueca que era equivalente a la cara feliz de Vegeta. "Debes saber que he luchado junto a Gohan y que ha demostrado ser un luchador más capaz que yo, debes estar contenta de que él se lo tomó con calma contigo. Si hubiera estado luchando en serio no se qué tipo de daño que pudiera haber hecho".

Videl no sabía si sentir asombro o temor. ¿Es realmente tan fuerte? Nunca había sido intimidada en toda mi vida, ni siquiera su padre le asusta mucho. Tengo que saber más sobre él.

Gohan se volvió hacia Krillen. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", le preguntó.

"Claro espera fuera de la sala mientras yo pongo en marcha la próxima pelea ", respondió Krillen. Gohan asintió y salió a la calle esperando al ex-monje. Unos momentos despues de pasar las puertas, salió Krillen, la puerta se cerró en un vaivén tras él. A medida que la pelea entre dos alumnos nuevos que estaba pasando, Videl se acercó a la puerta para espiar a los dos guerreros.

"Gran trabajo Krillen, estoy tratando de estar bajo el radar y luego vas y haces este truco delante de todos" oyó gritar casi Gohan.

"Pues porque me lo sé"-respondió Krillen juguetonamente.

"Bueno, ahora mi cubierta de soplado, ¿cómo voy a explicar esto?"

"Lo siento, hombre" -se disculpó Krillen. "Podrías hablarles de tu papá."

"Eso sólo trae malos recuerdos, demasiados", dijo Gohan y Videl notó que su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

"Ese es un mal día para todos nosotros, pero no te preocupes", dijo Krillen. "¿Quieres ver el resto de las peleas, o simplemente sentarse aquí un rato?"

"Voy a esperar aquí, tengo que pensar un par de cosas ", dijo Gohan. Videl rápidamente se apartó de la puerta y se escondió cuando Krillen la atravesó. Se detuvo y observó la lucha a pocos metros de Videl. Poco a poco hizo su camino hacia la puerta.

"Yo no haría eso Videl", dijo Krillen sin dejar de mirar a la lucha.

Sorprendida, ella se alejó de la puerta y se quedó junto a Krillen. "¿Qué pasa con él?" -le preguntó.

Krillen respiró hondo. "Es una herida que le esta lastimando más de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. Gohan es una de las personas más fuertes en el mundo, le gusta entrenar, el desafío de superarse pero no le gusta luchar. Esto crea una batalla dentro de él de hacer lo que es bueno y lo que quiere hacer. "

"¿Hay alguna forma puedo ayudar?" pregunto.

"No, por el momento", suspiró Krillen. "Cuando esté listo dirá lo que quiera decir, pero hasta entonces va a ser muy difícil conseguir algo de él."

Con esto dicho Krillen se acercó al ring y paro la lucha actual declarando un ganador. Videl se quedó mirando la puerta y deseó poder verle de nuevo. Krillen dijo que sería difícil obtener información de Gohan, "pero me gusta un desafío", pensó con una sonrisa taimada. No me gusta no saber detalles acerca de la gente, así que voy a usar todos los trucos del libro para averiguarlo.

Después de la escuela había terminado Gohan casualmente caminaba por la calle, esperando a estar fuera de la vista antes de que pudiera salir volando. "HEY!" gritó una voz desde detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta casi rodó por el susto de ver saltar a Erasa sobre él.

"Hey Erasa", acertó a decir cuando su agarre alrededor de su cuello hizo difícil para que entrara aire en sus pulmones.

"¿Quieres venir al centro comercial con nosotros?" -preguntó con ojos de cachorro al tiempo que señala Sharpner y Videl que fueron a la zaga.

Gohan rápidamente pensó en esto, sabía Chichi desaprobaría que él se quedara en la ciudad más de lo que tenía que hacerlo, pero si él dice que es para relacionarse con gente de su misma edad había una posibilidad que estaría bien con él. "Debo ir a casa, pero creo que puedo permanecer alrededor de un par de horas", dijo con voz débil.

"Yay"-chilló Erasa cuando ella saltó de él. "Vamos a ir", dijo mientras Sharpner descapsulizaba su coche. Cuando todos entraron, Sharpner empezó a conducir hacia el centro comercial. Gohan estaba un poco nervioso sintiendo que estaba recibiendo miradas mortíferas de Videl pero mientras él estuviera con el grupo estaría bien. Mientras tanto, en lo alto los dos maestros habían visto como Gohan fue tomado como rehén por la burbujeante adolescente rubia. Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de volar en sus direcciones individuales.

Capitulo 4

Una hora después de vagar por el centro comercial detrás de Erasa, Gohan se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Erasa daba chillidos de alegría a cada instante mirando los escaparates, obligando al grupo a entrar en cualquier tienda que quería. Después de que ella misma se probara todos los accesorios más recientes y las joyas que había, se centro en conseguir una camisa de gimnasia nueva para Gohan.

"Estoy bien Erasa, tengo un montón de camisas en casa", Gohan prácticamente rogó mientras era arrastrado de tienda en tienda. No estaba 'en la última moda' y en realidad no le importa.

"No esas así amigo mío, no vas a llevar algo de la temporada pasada ", había argumentado.

"No tengo dinero", respondió Gohan.

"Yo la pagare", exigió Erasa con lo que Gohan fue silenciado.

Lo que parecía una eternidad después, Gohan salió con las manos llenas de bolsas. Al parecer un par de camisas y pantalones no habían sido suficientes. Cuando se había visto obligado a probárselas argumentó que eran incomodas, pero Erasa dijo que ese era el precio de seguir la moda. Ahora se puso en frente de Sharpner que había recibido la orden de llevar las bolsas Erasa por ella.

"Toma esto como una advertencia para la próxima vez", dijo Sharpner con los dientes apretados.

"Ya lo he anotado", respondió Gohan. A pesar de que ya había comprado a todos ropa nueva Gohan había insistido en que el tiempo que le llevaría ir a su casa.

Erasa abrió como platos cuando se acercaban a su tienda favorita, pero Videl arrancó a Gohan rápidamente hacia un lado. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó al instante Erasa darse cuenta de que los dos se iban.

"Voy a llevar a Gohan a mostrar algunas cosas por allá", dijo señalando a una tienda de artes marciales. Erasa asintió con la cabeza y agarró el brazo de Sharpner, que no quiere abandonarla tampoco. Videl y Gohan caminó en silencio a la tienda de artes marciales. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, la caminando entre todos los equipos de lucha diferentes.

"Así que Gohan," dijo Videl de comenzar su interrogatorio. "La de antes fue una buena pelea, nunca me habría imaginado que serías tan bueno."

"Gracias, supongo" murmuró. Gohan se daba cuenta de lo que Videl trataba de sacar toda la información que pudiera de él, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Caminaron hasta el área de pesos de la tienda. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento haces?" -le preguntó. Si no puedo saber nada de ti voy a averiguar cómo has llegado a ese cuerpo.

"Yo uso ropa ponderada de entrenamiento", respondió Gohan verdad.

"¿Es eso todo? " Videl no podía creer que no haya más que eso.

"¿Cómo crees que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa en mi casa en las montañas?"dijo Gohan y Videl se rió entre dientes admitió el punto.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí esta mañana?" -le preguntó.

"Volé", dijo Gohan sin entrar en detalles.

Videl podía decir que estaba evitando dar detalles, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle más a fondo una fuerte explosión salto detrás de ella. Instintivamente se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como restos volaron en todas direcciones. Videl no se dio cuenta de que Gohan no se vio afectado en absoluto por la explosión y se quedó mirando en la dirección de la explosión, contra el viento normal de la furiosa detonación.

"La explosión fue hecha por la energía de un ki"-pensó-. "No he sentido que la explosión venia lo que significa que fue hecha por un androide o alguien que es increíblemente bueno en ocultar sus poderes". Volvió su atención a Videl que seguía misma postura de protección. "Ve a buscar a Sharpner y Erasa"-ordenó Gohan antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

Mientras tanto a pocos kilómetros de distancia un hombre de pelo lila escucho la explosión justo antes de entrar a su casa.

Videl parpadeó antes de darse cuenta lo que había sucedido. Inmediatamente se puso de pie gritando: "Son Gohan no me dejes fuera de esto!" Con la furia en los ojos, salió de la tienda para hacer frente a todo aquel que había hecho explosión. Ella saltó a las calles para encontrar un pánico masivo, todo el mundo gritaba y huia para salvar sus vidas.

En medio de la turba vio a dos personas de pie perfectamente tranquilas, uno de ellos era Gohan y el otro estaba claramente molesto por el hecho de que Gohan estaba de pie frente a él. Ellos intercambiaron algunas palabras duras, pero Videl no podía escuchar a través de todo el ruido. La decisión de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar, se abrió paso entre el tráfico y se coló por detrás del hombre que se enfrenta Gohan antes de aterrizar un tiro sólido al lado de su cuello.

Videl sonrió y golpeo pero su rostro se convirtió en uno de temor cuando el hombre no reaccionó en absoluto para el ataque. Videl aterrizó en el suelo y miró al hombre con una expresión de shock. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco en su rostro se volvió ligeramente hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí era una gran explosión ocurrida frente a ella, grito protegiéndose los ojos. Al mirar de nuevo, todo lo que podía ver era una figura solitaria escondida dentro de una pared de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó se quedó pasmada al ver a Gohan de pie perfectamente tranquilo, sin ningún daño por la explosión que había estallado frente a él. Videl podía ver claramente que el enemigo no era completamente humano, una gran placa de hierro perforaba su músculo pectoral derecho lo confirmo.

Se dio la vuelta y el ojo izquierdo cambio de color a un naranja profundo y les escaneada. "Objetivos: Videl Satanás, las posibilidades de riesgos mínimos", anunció con voz monocromática. A continuación, se volvió hacia Gohan. "Objetivo: Posibilidad de Son Gohan, una amenaza importante. Escaneo niveles de potencia: Videl potencia de 140, Gohan poder 369540."

Videl quedó sin aliento, ella realmente era superada por el chico nuevo. "¿Quién te hizo y quiere lo que quiere?" Gohan pregunto con una voz intimidante. "No debo mostrar mi nivel de energía, pensó.

"Mi amo busca la dominación mundial y que la raza humana se incline ante él. Soy simplemente un prototipo de su trabajo no aptos para la producción en masa." La voz del androide era fría y sin corazón.

"Yo acabo de preguntar lo que quería no la maldita historia de vida ", dijo Gohan empezando a enojarse. Su atención se volvió hacia Videl. "¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!" Una vez más Videl sintió miedo de Gohan y por lo que obedeció al instante sus palabras. Ella empezó a correr lejos de los dos enemigos y esconderse detrás de unos escombros caídos y se volvió a ver la próxima pelea.

Ella vio con horror como los dos enemigos se miraron durante un largo tiempo antes de reaccionar. Al principio fue lidiar la apertura con sus manos conectadas entre sí y una batalla por el poder comenzó. Adelante y atrás lucharon, ninguno da ningún margen a la caza de otro.

"Mi diseño es muy superior", comentó el androide.

"Tu diseño es defectuoso", dijo Gohan alzando el nivel de potencia de forma significativa. Él estaba en el límite de poder entre convertirse en un Super Saiyan o permanecer en su forma básica.

El androide procesado rápidamente el nivel de poder de Gohan. "Impresionante, lectura de la potencia de 1254000, pero el aumento de la fuerza no significa nada porque yo soy aún más avanzada." Con que los dos se separaron y comenzaron a clavar el uno al otro con ataques, cada uno de ellos sea bloqueado y contraatacó.

Videl miro con asombro, lo único que podía ver era una falta de definición en los dos combatientes. De pronto se desvanecieron. Videl salió de los escombros, buscado desesperadamente alrededor cualquier signo de combate. Una explosión arriba llamó la atención de Videl y levantó la vista para ver la silueta desciende de Gohan cayendo en picado hacia el centro comercial. Ella gritó cuando su cuerpo sin vida travesó el techo de un edificio y causó que el edificio se derrumbase.

Su atención se volvió hacia el cielo y vio como el androide lentamente descendía hacia donde ella estaba de pie. Paralizada de miedo, vio como el androide tocó el suelo delante de ella. De pronto su ira se sumió en una espiral fuera de control y la rabia se apoderó de ella. "Usted es monstruo", gritó mientras canaliza toda esa ira en la perforación en el pecho del monstruo.

El androide se elevó por los aires y se estrelló contra un edificio cercano. Ella parpadeó con incredulidad mirándose las manos después de unos segundos una mano le tocó el hombro asustándola un poco. Miró la mano antes de mirar fijamente a su dueño y jadeo. Allí, de pie ante ella era un guerrero dorado de la leyenda. "Kami, yo no lo puedo creer ", pensó. Estoy luchando con guerrero dorado, pero le parecía familiar.

Él la miró, sus ojos color turquesa sin mostrar emoción. "Lo has hecho bien, escapa mientras puedas, ya he guardado tu amigo"-dijo con una voz que era muy familiar. Videl se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Gohan, pero antes enterarse el guerrero dorado voló en el aire hacia el androide que se había recuperado. Videl se quedó alucinando cuando el androide estaba mirando directamente a ella, sin prestar atención a la otra amenaza. Videl jadeó cuando éllos desaparecieron de su vista y comenzó una batalla en el aire. Por más que intentaba no podía ver ningún momento de la batalla, pero podía sentir el poder de los golpes que tenía como inherentes a su destino.

Su atención se dirigió al edificio destruido y rápidamente se apresuro a ver si encontraba Gohan, pero no antes de llegar un grito atravesó el aire. Ella vio con horror como los dos guerreros llegaron detrás de ella y estaba claro que el androide llevaba las de ganar. Con un golpe poderoso, el androide hizo que el guerrero dorada atravesara de varios edificios.

Videl no sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo esto parecía una locura, como si se tratara de una pesadilla muy mala. El cielo de repente estalló en una lluvia de luz dorada y Videl se dio la vuelta a la fuente. Protegiéndose los ojos de la luz que apenas podía distinguir la explosión que surgía de los escombros del edificio donde cayó Gohan. La luz se calmó y Videl no podía creer lo que veía trozos de hormigón levantados en el aire dando vueltas un nuevo guerrero dorado.

Miró con asombro a aquel hombre. Otro guerrero dorado, se quedó sin aliento mientras caminaba hacia adelante. A diferencia del otro guerrero de oro, sin embargo, el pelo éste se situó en su nivel más alto a diferencia del otro que colgaba un poco. Pequeños relámpagos de la electricidad en círculos entorno al guerrero y el aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Antes de Videl pudiera reaccionar había desaparecido y un sonido muy destructivo se oyó detrás de ella. Dando la vuelta no podía ver nada de los dos guerreros por un minuto hasta que uno de ellos volvió a aparecer con una cabeza cortada en sus manos. Con un mínimo esfuerzo del guerrero tiró la cabeza hacia Videl y se estrelló a sus pies. Videl miró a la cabeza del androide que ha causado tanto daño, a la luz en sus ojos parpadeo un instante antes de morir.

Videl miró hacia arriba, esperando ver el guerrero dorado pero se llevo una decepción al descubrir que había desaparecido. Ella miró a su alrededor, esperando ver alguna vista de él, pero no había ni rastro. Como si golpeado por una tonelada de ladrillos, Videl recordó Gohan y al instante salió corriendo a buscar y ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, los dos guerreros conversaban de vuelta en su forma básica. "Gracias por la asistencia Trunks", dijo Gohan.

"Bueno, yo si no estuviera tan oxidado, habría sido capaz de destruir ese pedazo de chatarra", se quejó Trunks. A continuación, miro a Gohan, "Te ves bastante peor para lo que ha sido el combate."

Gohan miró a su cuerpo, en realidad, estaba sangrando profusamente en múltiples áreas y las contusiones cubrian su torso de la paliza que había recibido antes de transformar. "Por lo menos esto convencera a Videl", dijo con optimismo.

"¿Te vas de nuevo? " Trunks preguntó con una expresión confusa.

"Ya he revelado lo suficiente acerca de mi poder y yo no quiero que ella averigue que puedo transformarme en Super Saiyan o en uno de sus 'guerreros dorados'. Si tan sólo me ve inconsciente en el lugar, entonces no puede sospechar de mí, pero si no estoy allí inmediatamente se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal. "

"Parece que has pensado en esto", admitió Trunks.

"Bueno ahora vamos a tener que ver si te reconoce en nuestra próxima lección," dijo Gohan con un suspiro.

Trunks llevó una mano a su hombro. "Ya veremos a eso más adelante, además creo que después de esta escuela se puede cancelar mañana".

"No me extrañaría" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa. "De todos modos tengo una lesión en falso."

"Buena suerte con eso Gohan", dijo antes de volar hacia Trunks su casa a descansar. Gohan suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia su sitio de la destrucción. Aterrizó en una estrecha callejuela aislada junto al edificio que había sido golpeado por medio. Podía oír Videl gritando su nombre con todo lo que tenía. Sonriendo, Gohan se asomó por la esquina a ver que estaba mirando hacia el otro. Usando su gran velocidad se dirigió hacia su lugar del accidente y coloca unos trozos de hormigón encima de sí mismo y se acostó.

"Videl," llamó a sí mismo haciendo sonidos heridos. A través de los ojos entrecerrados veía Videl girar y cargar con él. Bueno apenas por debajo mis fuerzas a la de un ser humano y esto debería funcionar muy bien, pensaba bajar su nivel de energía a un equivalente de los Videl.

"Gohan", gritó Videl como ella se deslizaron a su lado. Luchaba para quita el bloque de hormigón de sus piernas, pero con la ayuda de algunas personas que habían surgido finalmente para investigar, Gohan fue 'liberado'. Gohan se sentó, pero fue inmediatamente abordado por Videl. "No vuelvas a hacer eso", le susurró al oído tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una pequeña multitud comenzó a formarse alrededor del dúo y después de un minuto el abrazo de Videl rompió el vínculo. Ella y otro hombre ayudó a Gohan a sus pies y Gohan le pasó el brazo por los hombros de Gohan y ella lo dirigió hacia la calle. "Tenemos que llegar a un hospital de Gohan", dijo preocupante.

"No, sólo necesito descansar un poco ", dijo Gohan, pero Videl tenía nada de eso como ella lo saludó por un par de médicos que acababa de llegar a la escena.

"No Gohan, esto es grave, necesita atención médica", respondió ella, una ambulancia llego hasta donde se encontraban. Cuando se vio obligado a subir a la parte trasera de la ambulancia se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido más fácil que huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no tuvo más remedio ya que Videl se agachó junto a su cuerpo plano. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras se preguntaba si la bolsa llena de ropa nueva se había desvanecido para durante la batalla.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo. Las luchas son más complicadas de traducir espero que hayan quedado bien. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 5

Esto era vergonzoso para el medio -Saiyan. Allí estaba en medio de un procedimiento médico mientras los médicos trataban desesperadamente de arreglar las hemorragias internas que había sufrido durante la batalla. Para Gohan no era mucho, sólo una cuantas costillas rotas, la muñeca izquierda fracturada y uno o dos órganos habían sido perforado hasta el punto de no reparación. No era mucho peor que su habitual entrenamiento con Vegeta.

Por lo general, se habría ido al instante a Dende o a uno de los tanques de curación en Cápsula Corp y problema resuelto. Pero no, esta vez con el fin de mantener a una cierta muchacha libre de sospechas sobre él, tenía que jugar a esto, como lo haría un humano. Ahora los médicos habían perdido la esperanza y había dicho que iba a morir en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

"No hay forma de este niño pueda estar vivo", dijo uno de los médicos cuando él irrumpió en su oficina seguido de cerca por el segundo al mando.

"Es un milagro, por lo menos para decir que él no ha caído en el paro cardiaco", dijo el segundo doctor.

-"No, incluso después de la operación que debería haber estado en un mundo de dolor, pero no sentía nada de eso, como si fuera inmune al dolor que su cuerpo está tratando de decirle. "

"Tal vez algunos de sus nervios fueron dañados y su cuerpo no está recibiendo esos mensajes."

El médico se paso la mano por el pelo pensativamente. Luego dijo en la derrota, "Sólo deseo que pudiéramos hacer más por él".

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es orar." Con eso se hizo el silencio en la oficina.

En la otra parte del hospital a una mujer joven lloraba. Había visto a docenas de personas heridas en la línea de batalla, pero ninguno de ellos había sido herido al tratar de protegerla. "¿Por qué hiciste eso Gohan? sollozaba incontrolablemente. Ella no sabía que le pasaba, nunca se había descompuesto así antes.

El chico en cuestión estaba fingiendo estar inconsciente. Con el fin de mostrar un mínimo de dolor que había tenido que bajar su nivel de potencia en serio, pero era incapaz de conseguir el resto. Cualquier persona normal, si se despierta con las lesiones que él tenia estarían pidiendo morfina. Así que Gohan simplemente pretendió que se había desmayado por dolor o cualquier otra cosa como un humano débil y trató de ignorar los sollozos de Videl.

Después de muchos años de batallas, victorias y derrotas sangrientas, los genes Saiyan de Gohan habían aprendido un proceso de curación mucho más avanzado que la capacidad de curación de un ser humano. Aunque sus huesos no podían ser curados de esta manera, la mayoría de las hemorragias internas habían disminuido, lo que significa que definitivamente va a ver otro día, pero si iba por ahí diciendo eso la gente pensara que estaba loco.

Así que por ahora descansaba sobre la cama, escuchando el murmullo de Videl. "Me pregunto qué le pasa a ella", pensó. Ella parece un personaje tan duro en la escuela y al luchar contra el androide, pero ahora se ha convertido en un naufragio emocional. Aunque no todos los días alguien tan orgulloso consigue ser derrotado dos veces.

"¿Son estos amigos tuyos?" Pregunto una enfermera. Inmediatamente Videl domino sus emociones pero sus ojos todavía estaban inyectados de sangre mientras miraba a las dos personas que habían venido. Erasa y Sharpner parecían un poco maltrechos, pero que habían evitado herirse en la destrucción del centro comercial. Erasa estaba demasiado conmocionado para gritar y Sharpner se asustó cuando miró a Gohan.

Erasa podía sentir las lágrimas hinchando sus ojos y Sharpner la consoló, Videl volteó a mirar a Gohan. Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero estaba decidida a ser fuerte frente a sus amigos. "Hay tantas cosas que no sé sobre usted Gohan", pensó. Usted me pareció una persona muy interesante y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a usted. Si pudiera empezar de nuevo el día de hoy una vez más. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Una suave brisa entro por la ventana causando escalofríos en Videl . "¿Quiereis venir conmigo a buscar algo caliente para beber mientras el médico llega en cinco minutos para comprobar su estado?" le ofrece la enfermera que se había quedado cerca. Sabiendo que no debían ponerse en el camino del médico, el trío siguió en silencio a la enfermera a una cocina privada.

La enfermera les dejó hacer a cada uno el suyo, pero el problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Hubo un silencio pero de ninguna manera era difícil, era reconfortante. El silencio le hizo saber que todos se sentían lo mismo en una forma u otra. Pero algo estaba interrumpiendo el silencio desde el pasillo. Curiosos, el trío salió de la cocina justo cuando la cortina a la zona de Gohan se estaba cerrado. No estában seguros de lo que ocurría y el grupo decidió que sería mejor permanecer en la cocina.

"Gohan ¿por qué no viniste a mí como siempre?" cuestionó Bulma mientras miraba a su ahijado.

La apertura de un solo ojo, Gohan miró a la mujer de pelo azul. "Estoy tratando de ser un ser humano normal, luce un humano normal, ¿como podria caminar después de sufrir este tipo de lesiones?" -preguntó en represalia.

Bulma sonrió. "Bueno ya he completado los procedimientos para que vengas conmigo para hacer un procedimiento de salvamento. Aunque en realidad tú sabes que yo sólo te voy a tirar en un tanque de regeneración. "

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" preguntó Gohan.

"Trunks llamó y me dijo su plan, mientras que es bueno para conservar su imagen como una persona normal creo que va a ser un poco diferente ahora."

"Bueno, yo debería ser capaz de pensar en alguna excusa que decir " pensando en todos los inventos de Bulma "yo debería ser bastante creíble".

"De todos modos ya hay suficiente de esta farsa", dijo Bulma aplaudiendo antes acercar una silla de ruedas a la cama. "Siéntate y convenzamos a sus amigos un poco más. Ven ahora, muerto."

Sonriendo, Gohan se sentó en la silla después de sacar todas las agujas de sus brazos. Al instante fingió su inconsciencia a fin de mantener una buena impresión. Sonriendo ligeramente, Bulma abrió la cortina antes de empujar Gohan a través del corredor. Todo el mundo se alejó de este personaje y su paciente, haciendo su camino hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la azotea, Gohan al instante salió de la silla de ruedas y se estiró. "Ten cuidado en el futuro", dijo Bulma. "Nos vemos allí dentro de poco y hablaremos de lo que te atacó." Asintiendo con la cabeza, Gohan se elevó en el aire y se dirigió directamente a la Ciudad Oeste. Sonriendo, Bulma entró en su jet privado y comenzado el procedimiento de despegue.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que se ha ido?" Videl gritó interrogado al médico sobre la desaparición de Gohan.

" Bulma afirmó que su médico privado puede ser capaz de realizar una operación para salvar al muchacho y ella se lo llevó de inmediato", explicó el médico.

"¿Bulma estaba aquí?" dijo Erasa en estado de shock leve por haber estado en el mismo edificio que la mujer más rica del mundo.

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios Erasa, Videl estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Gohan tenía esa cápsula prototipo que se le habían dado. Eso debe significar que la persona que conoce en Cápsula Corp está muy arriba en la jerarquía.

"Así que ¿crees que va a salir bien de esta doctor?" preguntó Sharpner.

El doctor meneó la cabeza. "Sin ser pesimista dudo que sobreviva el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la Ciudad Oeste." Ese estado de ánimo solemne se extendió sobre el trío cuando se dieron cuenta de la importancia de las palabras del médico.

En un laboratorio oculto en las montañas un científico escribía sin descanso en la computadora frente a él. Una sola persona aparecio detrás de él y se quedó mirando la pantalla. "Porque no envia a un guerrero dos veces más fuerte para derrotar a que debilucho que nos opone."

El profesor frunció el ceño. "La aniquilación conduce al pánico, una victoria estrecha conduce al miedo. Control de la población es lo que buscamos, si ellos estan funcionando a su alrededor solo gritaran mientras se matan unos a otros escapando ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan?"

"Comenzaremos con esta Videl Satanás, el escáner del prototipo indicó que tenía un nivel de potencia de 140. Ella es muy reconocida en la comunidad y su derrota causaría un terror controlado. Enviaré un androide simple con una potencia de 170. De esta manera la lucha será cercana pero siempre caerá ante un guerrero más fuerte. "

Entonces uno de los dos seres se echó a reír locamente.

Capitulo 6

"Entonces, ¿quién te parece que es este nuevo enemigo?" pidió Bulma al recién sanado niño Son. Ellos se habían encerrado en una habitación privada con Vegeta y Mirai Trunks (para que no haya confusión que se denominará Mirai al Trunks del futuro). Vegeta había hecho una rara aparición fuera de su cámara de gravedad cuando oyó hablar del nuevo oponente y que estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo mucho que su entrenamiento había hecho.

"Lo único que sé es que era un androide creado por un científico loco que quiere dominar el mundo", dijo Gohan mientras se ponía la ropa nueva. Sus otras ropas habían sido olvidadas en el hospital había tenido que pedir prestada ropa que Bulma había comprado a Vegeta. Por supuesto aun no había sido usada y por lo tanto estaban en perfectas condiciones.

"Que vengan, claramente sobrestimado cuán poderoso era su creación y por lo tanto el precio pagado", dijo Vegeta.

"No estoy seguro si eso es una buena idea padre", dijo Mirai ignorando la mirada amenazante que estaba recibiendo. "Yo ataque por sorpresa, pero fui vencido fácilmente, incluso en mi forma más elevada."

"Bueno, no deberías haber aflojado de su entrenamiento", le espetó Vegeta.

"Estoy seguro de que usted y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos uno por uno Vegeta pero el problema es de rastrearlos hasta la fuente", dijo Gohan. "Si no hay un camino para nosotros para encontrar a este científico entonces, ¿qué le impide hacer un ejército para enfrentarse a nosotros?."

"Tiene razón Vegeta, "dijo Bulma. "Uno contra uno vosotros sois los mejores, pero si se dan cuenta de eso usaran la cantidad en vez de la habilidad. O lo que es peor que podrían hacer ambas cosas".

"A pesar de que Androide admitió que era un prototipo y no es apta para la producción en masa, que me hace pensar que si él va a hacer un ejército que va a ser sensiblemente más débil", analizó Gohan.

Mirai la cabeza rápidamente se disparó. "Gohan ¿analizo su nivel de potencia? "

"Sí lo hizo", dijo Gohan en voz baja.

"¿sabía tu nombre además de tu poder?" pregunto.

Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Mirai. "Sí, nos analizó a mí y a Videl, nos llamo por nuestro nombre ".

"Esta chica, Videl es la hija del idiota ¿no es cierto?", dijo Bulma a sabiendas de que Vegeta se enfurecería. "Ella es muy conocida y por lo tanto, habría sido fácil conseguir su nombre, pero Gohan ¿el tuyo?, casi nadie sabe de ti."

"La única manera para que ellos se han reunido esa información es de contacto cara a cara", dijo Mirai. "Pero, ¿qué significa eso?"

"Esto significa que o bien hay androides caminando por la ciudad como si fueran seres humanos reales o si hay cámaras en miniatura muy parecidos a los que el Dr. Gero usado", dijo Gohan.

"No, Dende nos hubiera dicho si hubiera habido nada de androides caminando, iba a saber si algo así estaba ocurriendo ", dijo y agregó que su Vegeta decir. "Pero y si todavía queda alguna información del trabajo del Dr. Gero, seguramente nola habría dejado toda en un solo sitio, habría tenido una copia de seguridad de los archivos en algún lugar."

"Eso significaría que este tipo nuevo sólo está usando los planos que Gero había creado ya, pero ¿Pero como el androide ha sabido quién era yo?" preguntó Gohan.

Bulma respondió: "Él podría haber utilizado un programa de envejecimiento para ver como te verías en el futuro. Si bien no puede haber sido preciso, no hay demasiada gente con tu nivel de potencia así que juntando las dos cosas la respuesta simple."

"Está bien", dijo Mirai. "Así que vamos a suponer que este hombre está utilizando planos de Gero y utilizando su propio conocimiento para construirlos. El más fuerte probablemente sería equivalente a Cell antes de que él me matara." Se encogió un poco en el recuerdo de aquel día.

"No puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta ya que no puedo sentir su nivel de potencia", dijo Gohan. "Podemos suponer sin embargo que este tipo no es tan inteligente como Gero porque hagámosle frente a ese tipo era un monstruo." Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. "Por lo tanto creo lo peor que nos enfrentaríamos sería equivalente a androide dieciocho o diecisiete."

"Aunque ¿qué pasa con ese chico que luchamos?" dijo Mirai.

"Dijo que era un prototipo, el probablemente hará lo que dijo Bulma y se preocupan por la cantidad más que calidad. Sin embargo, sin ninguna pista real que no sabemos dónde o cuando va a ser el próximo ataque ", dijo Gohan.

"Ya que no podemos sentir a cabo todo lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos lo que significa que entrenar en la cámara de gravedad mocosos, pero romperla y los partiré en dos", amenazó Vegeta.

Gohan se dirigió a Mirai. "¿Todavía hay escuela mañana?"

Mirai suspiró. "Hasta donde yo sé, la escuela ha decidido permanecer abierta incluso después de la destrucción cercana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

"Eso sólo significa que voy a tener que explicar a mis amigos acerca de cómo sobreviví y estoy perfectamente sano después de la paliza que sufrí. Estoy seguro que si le explico que haya tenido algo que ver con eso Bulma que me van a creer. "

"¿No podrías quedarse en casa por un par de días? " sugirió Bulma.

"No estoy seguro de si eso sería una mejor idea en vista de mi madre", se quejó Gohan y todo el mundo se echó a reír a su costa. Se había olvidado de ese obstáculo. "Hablando de eso, debo llegar a casa antes madre envía un escuadrón de la búsqueda en pos de mí, voy a verlos a todos más tarde", dijo Gohan como él se levantó y salió con un gesto.

Unos momentos después Mirai y Vegeta sentían ki de Gohan se dispara en la distancia. "¿Has notado algo?" Vegeta preguntó con severidad.

"Sentí que su ki crecía cuando tuvo gimnasia, pero cayó luego de forma pronunciada", explicó Mirai.

"Lo bueno es que has memorizado el calendario del mocoso", reconoció Vegeta. Mirai se hecho un poco hacia atrás por el hecho de que su padre le había dado un cumplido. "No queremos su lado Saiyan suelto ahora que él está en la escuela, si bien sería entretenido también significaría una gran cantidad de muertes".

"Entonces, ¿qué signos debo buscar?" preguntó Mirai.

"Si él no se junta con alguien pronto, su lado saiyan saldrá y la manera de mostrarse digno a todas las niñas en la escuela es demostrando su fuerza. Un Saiyan, incluso un medio Saiyan, con esa fuerza, luchara hasta demostrar que ha encontrado un compañero digno. Si estas subidas y bajadas de los patrones de ki se hacen más frecuentes entonces tenemos que estar preocupados. Puedo decir que sin saberlo la arpía de su madre, Gohan ha vuelto a estar entrenando, y creo que sigue siendo más fuerte que yo. No os atreváis a mencionar esto a él ", terminó mirando amenazadoramente a Mirai Trunks y Bulma. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza antes de Vegeta salió de la habitación hacia la sala de gravedad.

"Tuviste suerte no pasar por este período", dijo Bulma mientras bebía de su café.

Mirai pasó la mano por el pelo. "Bueno había cosas muchas más importantes pasando en ese tiempo", comentó. "Pero si lo mi padre dice es verdad que era una buena idea de tenerme allí por si acaso."

"Esperemos que no llegue a eso", dijo Bulma. Los dos permanecieron en silencio a partir de entonces, mirando por una ventana cercana.

"No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho venir a la escuela hoy" dijo Sharpner medio entusiasmo.

"Por lo menos es bueno ver que nadie se lesionó", dijo Erasa.

"Casi todo el mundo", agregó Videl. El trío se quedo en silencio, ninguno de ellos había oído nada acerca de Gohan y se habían preocupado. Estaban seguros de que no iba a aparecer hoy en el colegio después de lo sucedido ayer. Como un reguero de pólvora toda la escuela ya había oído hablar de los heroicos esfuerzos de Gohan contra el villano y su título de 'nerd' había caído rápidamente. Videl, Erasa y Sharpner habían mantenido la información Bulma Briefs se lo había llevado por que causarían una conmoción.

Unos pasos firmes resonaron en el salón de clases mientras los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio. Videl jadeó mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el estudiante que había entrado en la habitación. De pie allí, tan tranquilo como si cualquier cosa, estaba Gohan.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)=__ telepatia entre personajes_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 7

Gohan se quedó completamente en calma cuando los estudiantes contuvieron el aliento. Había ido a su casa la noche anterior y había dicho a su madre todo lo que había sucedido. A pesar de que sabía que sus compañeros de clase podían pensar que estaba muerto no había permitido a Gohan a utilizar eso como excusa para faltar a la escuela. Así que allí estaba él, con su historia girando en su mente.

Casualmente se adelantó, sintiendo las intensas miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase. Todos estaban asombrados, todos habían oído de cómo él había sido enviado en espiral a través del aire y luego aplastado por una tonelada de escombros. Afortunadamente, nadie se había preguntado cómo había llegado al aire primero. Nadie a excepción de Videl. A pesar de que se sentía aliviada al ver a Gohan con vida y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaba vivo y bien. Los médicos le dieron claramente veinticuatro horas para vivir y ahora que parecía que iba a vivir hasta una edad avanzada.

Tan pronto como Gohan se sentó al lado de Videl empezó.

"¿Cómo estás vivo? Te vi caer y ser enterrado por los escombros", susurró Videl duramente mientras el maestro comenzó sus anuncios de la mañana.

Gohan rió entre dientes a la ligera, "Es bueno verte."

"Sí ... bueno ... gracias por ayer" dijo Videl con un ligero rubor. Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que se sonrojaba sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad.

"¿Qué hice?", le preguntó.

"Cuando esa cosa estaba a punto de atacarme tu detuviste el golpe, no trates de negarlo Gohan", añadió al ver a Gohan a punto de hacerlo. "Esa cosa hizo una de esas explosiones de luz que los guerreros dorados hacen y no sé como te las arreglaste para ponerte delante de mí y tomar la explosión. Luego dijo nuestros niveles de potencia y me di cuenta de que eres mucho más fuerte. Yo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que había pasado, cuando te envió a través de ese edificio". Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, afortunadamente sólo Gohan lo notaba.

"Hey, ya no te preocupes", dijo ahuecando la mano alrededor de su barbilla y levantándole la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "Ahora estoy aquí así que no te detengas en el pasado. Esa cosa se ha ido y yo estoy aquí para quedarme".

Por el más largo de los momentos se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, no con recelo, sino con ardiente pasión. Sonó la campana de finalización de la primera clase y rompieron el contacto, cada uno mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza, con las mejillas ardiendo . Erasa quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió a ver Videl.

"Videl," dijo ella con una voz linda. "¿Te pasa algo? "Videl al instante se dio cuenta de que se sonrojaba y trató de esconderse de Erasa. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando Erasa empezó a reír un poco. "Usted está ocultando algo Videl, por lo general me habría hablado como si tal cosa, pero el hecho de que te alejes te hace culpable."

"¿Culpable de qué?" dijo Videl con la voz más fuerte que pudo, que lamentablemente no era más que un chillido.

Erasa se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído de Videl de una sola palabra, "amor".

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de eso?" Videl chilló causando que la clase y el profesor la miraran Videl parpadeó durante unos segundos antes de enterrar el rostro entre las manos.

"Estás actuando de forma diferente Videl, yo soy tu mejor amiga que puedo decir estas cosas", dijo Erasa inclinándose hacia su amiga. "Nos vemos en el techo a la hora del almuerzo y tendremos una charla sobre ello. "

Derrotada, Videl asintió con la cabeza con la esperanza de que nadie hubiese escuchado aquellos planes. Sin embargo, un cierto semi-Saiyan sabía exactamente dónde iba a estar en el almuerzo.

Las lecciones siguieron, Videl y Gohan fueron a su clase de ciencia avanzada y tecnología. Mientras que el pasillo bullía de ruido, ninguno de los dos hizo un ruido. Juntos entraron en el aula y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, para ver que Trunks ya estaba sentado en su escritorio.

A medida que tomaron sus asientos la campana sonó y Trunks tomó la palabra. "Yo sé lo que ustedes dos han tenido un día difícil ayer y yo no voy a obligarles a hacer cualquier trabajo durante la clase. Pero debido a las estúpidas reglas de la escuela tenéis que permanecer en esta aula. Sólo hacer lo que quieras mientras yo ir a buscar algo de comer. "Con esto se puso de pie y salió del aula, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con llave. "Esperemos que esto acelere los progresos de unión de estos dos mantienen entre sí" pensó Trunks. Si él la quiere como su compañera entonces el haría su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarme de que la consiga antes de que algo malo suceda. Con eso puso la llave en el bolsillo y se marchó hacia la sala de profesores.

"Así que ¿qué quieres que hacer?" preguntó Gohan.

Videl pensó por un momento antes, "¿Podríamos pelear?"

Gohan fue de incredulidad. "¿Quieres pelear conmigo?"

"Quiero ser mas fuerte", dijo encogiéndose de hombros Videl. "Creo que una de las mejores maneras de conseguir ser más fuerte es la luchar contra rivales más fuertes."

Gohan rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Claro, por qué no". (Ella piensa como un Saiyan), añadió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Videl preguntó mientras caminaban al frente de la clase.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Yo no he dicho nada".

"Pensé que habías dicho algo como... no importa, Seguramente estoy oyendo cosas", dijo con decisión de dejar el tema.

"¿Quieres que me frene?" pregunto Gohan.

Videl asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su postura. "Yo no creo que pueda competir con usted a la máxima potencia."

"Muy bien iré fácil ", dijo Gohan teniendo su postura.

(Su postura es impecable, no puede detectar una sola abertura), Videl pensamiento.

"Gracias por el cumplido-"dijo Gohan.

"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo Videl.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de verdad." Aseguro Videl.

"Eh, Supongo que no es nada importante". Dijo el.

"¿Empezamos?" pidió ella.

"Con todas tus fuerzas".

Con eso Videl embistió hacia adelante balanceándose con la experiencia que la hizo una luchadora contra el crimen superior. Se volvió contra él con todo lo que tenía, pero no fue capaz de aterrizar con éxito un golpe sólido en Gohan. Claro que hubo el roce contra el hombro de vez en cuando, pero nada de lo que podría llamarse un 'hit'. Frustrada cambió de enfoque y saltó directamente hacia él para aterrizar en su torso. Como reacción, Gohan la tomó sintiendo sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de ella.

La lucha llegó a una parada brusca, se miraron a los ojos del otro y sin preocuparse por la incómoda situación Videl pregunto: "Entonces, ¿cómo sobreviviste a esa caída de Gohan? ".

"La suerte supongo," mintió Gohan. Anteriormente se había caído desde una altura mucho mayor, a mayor velocidad, y que todavía se movía, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. "Supongo que debería estar agradecido por dispositivo en el que Bulma me puso "

"Ella realmente es una hacedora de milagros", sonrió Videl acercando su rostro.

"Ella realmente lo es", dijo Gohan con una amplia sonrisa subiendo una de sus manos por su espalda hacia la nuca.

La puerta se abrió. Giraron sus cabezas para ver Trunks entrar y mirar a los dos estudiantes. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de caminar fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Confundidos, los dos estudiantes se miraron y luego se dieron cuenta de por qué los había dejado Trunks. Rápidamente pero con suavidad, Gohan coloco a Videl en el suelo después de haber desenganchado de sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura.

"Puedes entrar" lo llamo Gohan.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Trunks caminó dentro: "Cuando te dije que se podía hacer lo que querías que yo quise decir un clasificada PG nivel" bromeó.

"Vamos a recordar para la próxima vez", dijo mientras Videl y él volvían a sus asientos. Gohan sacó un trozo de papel y comenzó a dibujar. Videl centró su atención en Trunks. "Usted dijo ayer que se había trasladado hace dos años, ¿De dónde eres? " preguntó Videl con curiosidad.

Trunks frunció el ceño ligeramente en el recuerdo de su época. "Digamos que me mudé de una zona destruida, ya no quedaba nada para mí", dijo con una voz oscura que dejo claro que no quería discutir ese punto más allá.

"También ha dicho que su madre le hizo los documentos para que te conviertas en un maestro aquí, ¿significa que usted no tiene las calificaciones reales?" preguntó Videl. Si tenía que esperar hasta que pudiera interrogar a Gohan ella por lo menos conseguiría algún detalle sobre su amigo.

"No, pero mi madre es una de esas personas de clase alta con un montón de conexiones", dijo con calma.

"¿conozco a tu madre de alguna parte? Después de todo, mi padre me obligaba a ir muchas de las fiestas de adultos cuando era más joven."

"Prácticamente todo el mundo la conoce", dijo riendo.

"Así que ¿puedes decirme quién es?"

"¿Sabes guardar un secreto?" Videl se quedó en silencio por un momento, este hombre estaba, obviamente, poniendo mucha confianza en ella. Poco a poco, asintió con la cabeza y respondió en voz baja, "Bulma Briefs."

Videl estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió la mano de Gohan en la boca para impedir que cualquier ruido saliese. Soltó su boca y volvió a su obra de arte cuando Videl se calmó. "Es increíble, ella es una de las personas más ricas del mundo."

"A ella le gusta lo que hace, aunque me ayudó a salir de mucho, estoy más o menos cualificado para este puesto", dijo socarronamente.

Videl centró su atención en Gohan que dibujaba su rostro. "Usted dijo ayer que su madre conocía a alguien de alta en la cápsula Corp pero no dijo que era Bulma Briefs", dijo recomponiendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

"¿Me creerías si lo hubiese hecho?" Gohan preguntó con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su cara.

"No, supongo que en ese momento yo no habría hecho más que etiquetarlo de mentiroso ", dijo haciendo su punto de vista claro.

Gohan rió entre dientes mientras se volvía la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola. "Yo no soy un mentiroso, yo sólo evito decir más cosas de las que tengo que decir," dijo.

"Eso significa que tu vives en la zona de montaña 439 y vuelas a la escuela cada mañana", dijo Videl recordar hechos aún más de lo que Gohan había hablado ayer.

"Sí esa es verdad ", dijo Gohan sin entrar en detalles acerca de cómo volaba.

"Pensé que si bien la zona montañosa de 439 estaba fuera de límite a los civiles, toda la zona es propiedad de la Ox-King. Has leído el libro ayer sobre lo tirano que era."

El lápiz en la mano de Gohan quebró como si fuera nada más que un palillo de dientes. "Mi abuelo no es un tirano", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Tu abuelo es el Ox-King? "Videl dijo con incredulidad. Sabía por la forma en que había reaccionado Gohan sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. "¿Eso te hace un príncipe?"

Gohan lo pensó por un momento. "Nunca había pensado en eso, yo creo que técnicamente si lo soy. A pesar de que en realidad no importa, no va a cambiar lo que soy. Ox-King siempre será solo mi abuelo."

Videl trató de recordar todo lo que había aprendido con los años sobre el Ox-King. Fue difícil encontrar información reciente acerca de él ya que después de que su castillo se había quemado no se supo mucho de él. "Si no recuerdo mal, el Ox-King sólo tenía una hija llamada Chichi. Chichi es famosa por ser una de las más fuertes las mujeres en el mundo desde que llegó a las semifinales de la Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. No es de extrañar que conozcas Bulma si usted es su hijo. "

"En realidad Bulma es amiga de mi papá más que nadie "dijo Gohan al recordar esa pequeña pieza de su vida juntos. Le resultaba muy agradable.

"¿Tu papá conoce Bulma?"

"Sí, desde antes de que ella se convirtiera en un nombre familiar."

"Si mi memoria es correcta, Chichi se casaron el día del Torneo de Artes Marciales a ... ¡NO!" Videl se detuvo mientras señalaba con el dedo a Gohan.

"¿Qué?" Gohan preguntó tratando de averiguar por qué estaba apuntando a él.

"Tú eres el hijo de Goku!" -exclamó ella.

Gohan sonrió. "Sí, lo soy."

"No me extraña que seas tan fuerte, Goku fue el más grande campeón de todos los tiempos y el más joven también. Tienes que presentarme a él!"

"Me encantaría Videl pero ..." que se apagó.

Videl fulminó con la mirada. "Pero, ¿qué?"

"Está muerto", dijo Gohan con voz solemne.

Al instante el resplandor de Videl cayó y fue sustituido por una cara de tristeza. "Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien, no lo sabías, él murió haciendo lo que amaba", dijo Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿y que fue eso?" preguntó Videl curiosidad por saber cómo había muerto la leyenda.

Gohan se volvió hacia ella y sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "Proteger a los que amaba." Videl se quedó sin aliento, pero antes que pudiera decir nada la campana sonó para el almuerzo y Videl recordó su encuentro con Erasa. A toda prisa se dirigió a la puerta y hacia su casillero.

Mientras tanto, Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Gohan. "Estás siendo más abierto con ella", dijo Trunks mientras Gohan se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Confío en ella, es una buena amiga", dijo Gohan mientras sostenía su dibujo en la mano.

"Es bueno poder confiar en alguien", admitió Trunks. "De todos modos me estoy muriendo de hambre y sé que tu estómago también, ve a buscar algo de comer y yo nos veremos por ahí." Con lo que se dieron un adiós rápido antes de Trunks saliese de la habitación. Gohan miró el dibujo en su mano un momento y se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas habían caído sobre el papel. No importaba, no había arruinado la imagen. Para Gohan, nada podría arruinar la imagen en sus manos, la imagen de la cara de Videl.

Capitulo 8

"¿Estás aquí Erasa?" llamada Videl cuando salió por la puerta de acceso al techo de la escuela. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su burbujeante amiga saludándola como si no la hubiera visto en años.

"Por fin has llegado hasta aquí Videl", dijo Erasa mientras caminaba hacia su amiga.

"¿Estás segura de que somos las únicas aquí?", dijo Videl con cautela. Los secretos que iba a contarle a su amiga eran para sus oídos solamente.

"Tu es el única que ha llegado a través de esa puerta ", dijo Erasa con una sonrisa. Lo que ella no sabía era que Gohan había volado hasta el techo y se ocultaba ahora detrás de un gran bloque que contiene todos los aparatos eléctricos. A pesar de que él estaba en el otro lado de la cubierta podía oír claramente la conversación de las dos.

La expresión de Erasa cambió de una de risa a una cara semi-grave. La otra mitad seguía siendo pura diversión. "Así que vamos, ven a contarme Videl", dijo Erasa. Ella no tenía por qué entrar en detalles ya que sabía perfectamente que Videl entendido lo que quería decir.

"Bueno" empezó a decir que en realidad no ha estado en esta situación antes. "Creo que he estado actuando de manera diferente ya que Gohan venir aquí."

Erasa decidió jugar de esta manera el mismo un psiquiatra. "Entonces, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de actitud?" -le preguntó.

"Supongo que quería saber quién era " dijo Videl con un encogimiento de hombros. "Ahora que he descubierto una cierta información sobre él, yo quiero ser parte de ella."

"Así que, ¿qué papel quiere jugar?"

Videl se ingiere, se estaba permitiendo que sus emociones fluyan libremente que hace una semana era un rasgo desconocido. "Quiero estar allí para él, creo que sólo quiero estar con él."

Erasa tenía una sonrisa malvada. "Parece que estas enamorada de él, pero tienes algo de la competencia sin embargo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Videl.

"Todas las niñas en nuestro grado quiere tener su propia parte de Gohan. Una vez que todas le vieron sin camisa se convirtió en uno más buscados de la escuela. Incluso yo lo quería, pero estoy segura de que tú serás lo mejor para él. "

"Pero ese es el problema Erasa, no sé lo que ve en mí."

(Veo todo en ti).

Videl miró a su alrededor al oír los pensamientos de Gohan en su mente. "¿Has oído eso? Me pareció oír Gohan."

Se inclinó hacia adelante Erasa curioso. "¿Y esa voz que dice?"

"Decía: Yo veo todo en ti".

"Parece que estás escuchando lo que quieres oír", concluyó Erasa pero ella no sabía qué tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón", admitió Videl bajando la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de haber oído decir que Gohan.

"Si tus sentimientos hacia él son tan profundos, habla con él durante el gimnasio ya que ninguno de los dos probablemente vaya a hacer nada, ya que los dos son fuertes", soltó una risita Erasa.

"Pero eso es uno de los problemas, la fuerza es una gran parte de lo que soy y fui derrotada como si fuera nada", se quejó Videl. "Yo lucho contra el crimen para ganar fuerza y ahora me encuentro con que soy el segundo mejor a alguien que no es uno ni siquiera un guerrero dorado".

(Si usted supiera).

"Escuché de nuevo!"

"Tal vez deberías buscar ayuda médica ", sugirió Erasa.

"Yo no voy a un psiquiatra", dijo Videl poner su pie abajo.

"Bien, cualquiera que sea, pero volvamos al tema. Así coge a Gohan solo y habla con él, expresarle lo que sientes y si te acepta es una buena noticia."

"¿Y si no me aceptan? "

El lado alegre Erasa murió momentáneamente. "Vamos a tratar de no pensar en eso." Con la campana que indicaba el término del almuerzo sonó y Erasa volvió a su normalidad. "Vamos deja ir y tratar de recordar el plan".

"Gran Plan", murmuró ella mientras Erasa abría la puerta y entraron de nuevo en el edificio. Sintiendo la zona despejada, Gohan salió de su escondite y entro, procesando toda la nueva información.

Economía pasó sin mucha confrontación, a excepción de un incendio provocado por Sharpner que había causado que el delantal de Gohan se quemara un poco. No tenía que haber ocurrido pero estaba jugando con las estufas, ya que estaban haciendo Sashimi. De todos modos, todos los estudiantes se tenían que cambiar para educación física al llegar ya estaban despejando el ring.

"Hola a todos de nuevo", sonrió Krillen a la clase mientras caminó hacia Gohan para agarrarlo y mantenerlo en el ring mientras el resto de los estudiantes se dirigieron hasta las gradas. Krillen anunció: "Ahora he organizado para que uno de los otros profesores venga aquí y vean lo que una verdadera batalla puede parecer. Los dos guerreros que pelearan en este anillo son los dos veteranos que han visto su cuota de batallas."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Gohan hundió la cabeza entre las manos cuando Trunks caminó hacia ellos. Algunos de los deportistas estaban a punto de quejarse de que un profesor de ciencias les enseñara artes marciales hasta que notaron el tamaño de sus bíceps. Trunks había hecho algo muy similar a Gohan usando un montón de ropa holgada para evitar que su cuerpo fuera observado por ojos desorbitados de las mujeres.

Mientras caminaba en él asintió con la cabeza a Krillen mientras se abría paso y se subieron al ring. Gohan observo silenciosamente como Krillen asintió con la cabeza vuelta a Trunks. Mientras tanto, Videl estaba pensando en las gradas. ¿Gohan va a pelear con el hijo de Bulma? No sólo eso, sino que por el tamaño de los músculos que parece que será una verdadera lucha incluso. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Oí el nivel de poder de Gohan ayer a ese androide, no hay manera de que Trunks podría ser tan fuerte. ¿Por qué estoy aun pensando en esto?, mejor que se calle el cerebro y a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Gohan miró a Trunks y Trunks le devolvió la mirada. Entonces, se dieron la mano como señal de respeto. "Vamos a mantener esto en un nivel que se puede ver?" Trunks susurró de manera que sólo podía oír Gohan.

"Va a ser mejor para ellos puedan ver"-dijo Gohan. "Supongo que el uso del ki y volar es contra las reglas."

"Eso parece justo", admitió Trunks mientras Krillen saltó del ring.

"Empezar", dijo Krillen ahora que él estaba fuera de peligro. Los dos competidores se inclinaron uno frente al otro y luego se metieron en sus posturas. Videl analizó la forma tanto de Gohan como de Trunks y fue incapaz de encontrar una sola cosa incorrecta, no hubo deficiencias visibles. Aun cuando se atacaron el uno al otro a un ritmo relativamente lento para ellos, era apenas visible por la mayoría de los estudiantes. Ellos comenzaron a comerciar con éxito golpes, mostrando ataques y dando un rendimiento espectacular para la multitud. No hubo diferencia entre los dos combatientes, ya que bloqueaban todo lo que vino a ellos.

Si bien la mayoría de la multitud aplaudió y abucheó, Videl se sentó con asombro. Esto es increíble, son increíbles. Pensé que era buena, pero estos dos son de una liga completamente diferente. De pronto Trunks se abrió paso defensas de Gohan con un golpe recto derecho de la cara. A pesar de que tenía suficiente fuerza para golpear a una persona más normal y llevarla varios metros atrás, Gohan utilizó la fuerza del golpe que hacer un salto atrás y crear una distancia entre ellos.

Esto empieza a parecer muy familiar por alguna razón. Trunks se parece tanto al guerrero dorado de ayer, pero eso es imposible que él tiene el pelo lila, no de oro. Además ni siquiera tiene la forma correcta, pero creo que vi un guerrero de pelo lila en los Juegos de la célula. Voy a tener que buscar ese video un poco más tarde.

La multitud gritó con todos sus pulmones cuando Gohan corrió hacia delante y rodó debajo de una patada lateral de entrada de Trunks y usó sus piernas para hacer un barrido contra el pie de Trunks. Trunks cayó al suelo y Gohan utilizó su impulso para hacer un salto frontal y clavar con fuerza el puño en la tierra donde había estado la cabeza de Trunks unos momentos antes. La mayoría de estudiantes se encogió pensado que la muñeca de Gohan había salido mal parada, pero se sorprendieron al ver que su mano estaba sumergida en el suelo anillo.

Gohan se rió un poco mientras quitaba la mano del suelo y ayudo a levantarse a Trunks. "Supongo que me he excedido un poco", sonrió mientras coloca la mano detrás de la cabeza en la tradicional pose Son.

"Por lo menos está destinada a mí y no a uno de sus compañeros de clase", pensó Trunks cuando los dos fueron distraídos por un pitido en las gradas.

"¿Qué pasa jefe?" Videl preguntó mientras hablaba con su comunicador en la muñeca.

"Tenemos una situación en el centro en una tienda de helados", dijo el jefe.

"¿Una tienda de helados?" Videl dijo con incredulidad. "¿Qué tipo de lugar es ese para tener un atraco?"

"No lo sé, al parecer, el dúo entro y no se fueron cuando el gerente se lo pidió. Nos llamaron, pero todos los oficiales que hemos enviado allí para hablar han sido arrojados inconscientes por la puerta. Te necesitamos aquí de inmediato. "

"Estoy en ello", dijo Videl bajando por las escaleras. "Lo siento señor Krillen, emergencia de la policía", le dijo al maestro mientras ella iba hacia la puerta. Gohan, Trunks y Krillen miraban unos a otros con torpeza, analizando la situación.

"Gohan puedes venir conmigo por un segundo", dijo Krillen mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Rápidamente se volvió su atención hacia el resto del cuerpo estudiantil y señaló. "Está bien, venir aquí y luchar con Trunks que sólo te permito bloquear. Analizar su forma", indica mientras caminaba con nerviosismo.

"¿qué pasa Krillen?" preguntó Gohan, mientras ellos estaban pie junto a la puerta.

"Ves tras ella Gohan", dijo Krillen con severidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" preguntó Gohan confundido.

"Mantenla a salvo, si dos hombres pueden dejar inconscientes a buena parte de los policías imaginan lo que pueden hacer con ella."

Gohan estaba a punto de replicar, pero las palabras no venían a su boca. "Muy bien"dijo derrotado cuando salió por la puerta. Krillen sonrió para sus adentros mientras se volvía hacia la lucha.

Videl aterrizó su jet-helicóptero donde los policías que quedan se encuentran fuera de la tienda de helados. Varios de los policías enfundaron sus armas cuando vieron Videl fuera del vehículo antes de capsualizarlo y ponerlo en el bolsillo.

"Gracias a Dios que está aquí la señorita Videl", se dirigió a uno de ellos camina hacia ella. Señaló hacia el lugar donde una pila de cuerpos inconscientes laicos. "Afortunadamente no han matado a nadie todavía y han dejado ir a los rehenes, pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que están haciendo ahí o cuales son sus demandas".

"Esto es extraño, déjamelo a mí", dijo Videl mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la tienda, notando que sólo podía ver las sombras de este lado del cristal. Respirar profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró en el infierno al igual que Gohan corrió alrededor de la esquina.

Videl miró alrededor de la tienda, que parecía relativamente limpia a excepción de la pila de cincuenta platos vacíos. Videl miró con incredulidad dos niños devorando los tazones delante de ellos. Uno de ellos se detuvo y la miró. "¿Quieres un helado?" -preguntó a un ritmo antinatural, el pelo negro desplegado en posición vertical desafiando la gravedad. Su amigo levantó la vista de su comida, con el pelo lila balanceándose ligeramente.

"Um, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Videl dijo confundida. "¿Dónde están los hombres que golpean a todos los policías afuera? "

" Ese era yo ", dijo el chico de pelo lila levantando la mano mientras rebotaba en su asiento cuando el azúcar comenzó a llegar a su cabeza.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", dijo Videl poniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Sin duda, estos niños eran sólo de jugar con ella.

"No", Dijo el chico de pelo negro guardaba su helado como un halcón.

Harta, Videl caminó hacia ellos. "Muy bien chicos vais a tener que venir conmigo."

El chico de pelo lila agarró su copa de helados y saltó de su asiento. "Sólo si puedes cogernos ", dijo como si fuera un juego.

"Sí" dijo su acompañante ya que saltó de su silla.

"No hay juegos niños, vamos..." Videl no terminó su declaración cuando los dos niños se esfumaron. "¿Qué demonios?" dijo asombrada.

"¡ESTAMOS AQUI!" -gritó el muchacho con el pelo lila y Videl se volvió y vio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Videl miró por un momento hasta que el niño desapareció de nuevo. "¡AHORA AQUI!" Videl volvió la cabeza otra vez para ver que el niño se había quedado a la esquina opuesta. Ella sintió un golpecito en su rincón, pero no había nadie allí, pero oyó el chico de pelo negro dicen: "TAGYOUREIT!"

"Esto es irreal", dijo Videl no estaba segura si creer lo que estaba ocurriendo o no. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y ambos niños se detuvieron inmóviles frente a ella. "¡Gohan!" gritaron antes de desaparecer y Videl escuchó algo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los niños encima de su compañero de clase, hablando a una velocidad de un millón de millas por hora. "."

Gohan se puso de pie y empujó a los dos niños fuera de él que votaron arriba y abajo en el suelo a un ritmo que Videl ni siquiera sabía que era posible. El de pelo negro parecía un poco confundido y volvió la cabeza mirando a Gohan. " ¿alguna cosa esta mal hermano?" preguntó.

"¿Hermano?" dijo Videl cuando el niño revelo ser el hermano de Gohan. En realidad, Hermano era la única palabra que Videl logrado seleccionar.

"¿Sabéis que estáis en muchos problemas?" dijo Gohan con severidad. "A lo mejor ahora que estáis tan llenos de energía que debéis entrenar en el GR con Vegeta ".

"AHHH!" -gritaron los dos niños antes de que desaparecieran de la vista de Videl. Un pequeño golpe se escuchó poco después y Videl vio que los dos niños habían abierto agujeros en la pared, incluso el pelo del hermano Gohan habían mantenido su forma, ya que habían hecho un agujero cada uno por su cuenta.

"Esperemos que hayan quemado un poco de ese azúcar en el momento en que dejen de correr", murmuró Gohan mientras se abría camino a la puerta.

"Un segundo Gohan", dijo Videl mirando a su compañero de clase. "¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?"

Gohan se volvió y la miró, estaba tan cerca de la puerta que su silueta se veía claramente en el exterior de la ventana donde los policías de inmediato le consideraron el enemigo. "¿De qué estás hablando de Videl? ¿No es esto normal?"

"NO, no es normal que dos niños puedan correr más rápido de lo que el ojo puede ver! ¿Cómo los asustases tan fácilmente?" dijo con el modo de detective en funcionamiento.

"Simple, les amenace con ponerles en una zona de contención para los luchadores más fuertes del mundo." Dijo él.

"Pero ¿por qué te escucha? " pregunto Videl.

"Porque yo soy su hermano." Contesto él.

Videl cayó la mandíbula, "Estos dos locos son tus hermanos."

"Bueno, el de pelo negro, Goten, es mi hermano menor y su amigo, Trunks, me ve como a un hermano."

Afuera, un rifle de francotirador apuntaba al torso de Gohan. "Señor tengo un tiro claro."

"¿Seguro que no es Videl? -preguntó el oficial al mando detrás de él.

"Seguro señor, Videl no es tan alta", confirmó el fusilero.

"El fuego cuando esté listo", dijo el oficial.

"Así que por eso tenían tanto respeto por usted y lo escuchan. Pero, ¿Dice que va a encerrarlos en una habitación con Vegeta? No recuerdo a nadie con el nombre de Vegeta en el último Torneo de Artes Marciales", dijo Videl.

"Na, dice que esas cosas son una pérdida de tiempo ya que todos ellos son muy débiles," dijo Gohan.

"Pero esos torneos están diseñados para decir quién es el guerrero más fuerte del mundo, ¿cómo no iba a luchar en ellas?" preguntó Videl.

"Digámoslo de esta manera, en este mundo sólo dos personas pueden igualarlo en fuerza y probablemente tendrían que trabajar juntos para derrotarlo, siendo yo uno de ellos. ¿Eso le dirá qué tan fuerte es él?"

Videl estaba a punto de responder cuando una ventana se rompió al atravesar la bala el cristal. Ella gritó cuando la bala golpeó en el hombro Gohan. "¡Alto el fuego! " gritó a los policías ahora visibles. Se volvió su atención a Gohan, el hombro, que había sido golpeado no estaba a la vista. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó ella caminando hacia él.

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué?" -preguntó de vuelta.

"Usted acaba de conseguir un tiro, oh mi Kami Espero que no está tan mal" dijo mientras la herida quedó a la vista. Si Videl fuera a quedarse un día sin palabras, ahora sería el momento. La bala había golpeado a dos centímetros del hombro de Gohan, pero apenas había penetrado en el brazo, quedando la mitad posterior saliendo de su piel.

Gohan miró a Videl y luego miro donde tenía clavados los ojos para ver la bala en el hombro. "¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?" dijo cogiendo la bala con la otra mano.

"No, no!" comenzó Videl cuando los dedos de Gohan envolvieron la bala. Antes de que Videl pudiera sostener su mano lejos Gohan había sacado la bala de su brazo y un hilillo de sangre fluyó de la herida abierta.

Luego se volvió hacia los policías que lo miraban con espanto. "¿Es esta una de las suyas?" les preguntó lo que provocó la caída de las mandíbulas de los policías. "¿Podrían tener un poco más cuidado la próxima vez?" Gohan agregó. Luego se dedicó a Videl. "¿Estás bien, pareces un poco pálida?"

* * *

_Si alguien sabe que quiere decir: TAGYOUREIT!, que me lo diga por favor. No es una sola palabra sino tres juntas pero no he podido dar con el significado._

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)= telepatia entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 9

Gohan se quedó allí, un poco desconcertado por qué todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente. (¿Fue algo que dije?) Pensó.

"No, es el hecho de que te has sacado una bala del brazo, Gohan", dijo Videl completamente ajena al hecho de que Gohan no había abierto la boca.

"Um, Videl, ¿por qué me han disparado una bala?" Gohan preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba la bala a un lado.

Videl se quedó allí por un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras para resolver ese enigma antes de volver su atención a los policías que tenía las mandíbulas tan abiertas como podían. "¿Por qué disparasteis contra él?" -gritó ella.

El oficial al mando fue el primero en encontrar el valor para hablar de nuevo con Videl. "Lo vimos por la ventana y pensamos que él era el criminal", dijo en tono de disculpa.

Gohan sonrió a la niña Satan. "Mira, no pasa nada".

Videl sin embargo aún estaba enfocada en el oficial. "¿No le visteis venir detrás de mí?" -le preguntó.

El oficial y todos los policías de los alrededores estaban confundidos por esta pregunta. "Señorita Videl," dijo uno de los otros policías. "Nadie entró en la tienda después de ti, ni se acerco a mas de tres metros de la puerta."

El oficial al mando decidió usar esto para su ventaja. " Señorita Videl, con todo respeto, nunca hemos visto a este muchacho antes. ¿Cómo se supone que debíamos saber que él no era uno de los criminales?"

Videl entendía su punto, pero aún estaba confundida de porque Gohan no había sido visto por alguno de las policías de los alrededores. Volvió su atención a Gohan. "¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos te vio entrar Gohan? " ella le pregunto.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "¿Necesitan revisarse la vista?" dijo Gohan seguro de por qué ninguno de los policías lo habían visto. Entonces de repente la realidad lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una de gran entendimiento. (Mierda, mi instinto Saiyan debe tener la culpa, se activo y entré demasiado rápido), pensó.

"Gohan", dijo Videl.

Gohan se volvió hacia ella, sin sorprenderse de ver una mirada penetrante impresa en su rostro. –"Sí, Videl"-dijo tímidamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu 'Instintos Saiyan'?" Dijo ella.

Gohan parecía confundido y dio un paso hacia Videl, la policía creyendo que estaba a punto de atacar prepararon sus armas. "¿Cómo sabes sobre los Saiyans? " le preguntó Gohan.

"Lo acabas de decir, que tienes instintos Saiyan, ¿qué diablos quiso decir?" dijo Videl cada vez más cabreada. Gohan dio un paso más hacia Videl y un arma se disparo. La bala voló hacia Gohan que solo levantó la mano y atrapo la bala en el aire.

Miró hacia los policías y aplastó la bala en la mano haciéndola polvo. "¿Les importa chicos? Estamos tratando de hablar aquí", explicó. Se volvió de nuevo a Videl que estaba aun sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver. "Mira, yo no sé lo que estás hablando, pero si no te importa tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano para asegurarse de que él y su amigo no están tomando como rehén país como la última vez que les subió el azúcar tan alto ". Videl se hubiera reído de esta afirmación si no fuera la expresión seria en la cara de Gohan, su mirada dura e implacable.

Sin una palabra más, Gohan saltó por la ventana y caminó casualmente pasado los policías que temblaba de miedo mirándole fijamente. Videl salió de su trance justo cuando estaba caminando por una esquina. Con gran velocidad le siguió para descubrir que había desaparecido. Ni rastro de él. Miró a su alrededor desconcertada, incapaz de ubicar el lugar donde Gohan se había ido. "Gohan!" -gritó en un arranque de rabia y confusión.

Videl se derrumbó sobre la cama en su habitación, dividida entre la ira y a punto de volverse loca. Quería aprender más acerca de Gohan ¿De que me enteré? Él es inmune a las balas y tiene un hermano pequeño que puede atravesar paredes, pensó. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Me pregunto si las pruebas nos dirán alguna cosa. Recordó que después de que Gohan hubiera escapado habían conseguido tomar muestras de la sangre de Gohan de la bala que había sacado de su brazo para realizar pruebas de ADN. Había algo extraño en él y ella iba a saber qué.

Ella se arrepintió de no haber apagado el móvil cuando empezó a sonar, sacándolo del bolsillo contestó de mala gana. "Hola" dijo ella con poco esfuerzo.

"Oye Videl, soy yo Erasa" anunció a la rubia.

"¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor." Le espeto.

"¿Hablaste con Gohan, como habíamos planeado? Porque parecía fuera de si cuando regreso" Le pregunto.

"¿Qué quieres decir cuando volvió?" Pregunto confusa Videl.

"Krillen, nuestro profesor de educación física, le envió a ayudarte. No debe haber tomado mucho tiempo, porque él sólo se fue por unos diez minutos." ¿Cómo es eso posible? Me tomó cinco minutos para volar hasta allí con el helicóptero última tecnología, pensó Videl mientras Erasa continuaba. "Salí a tomar agua cuando vi a Gohan en su casillero. Parecía molesto por algo, porque arrancó la puerta de su armario."

"¿Arrancó la puerta de su armario?" repitió Videl.

"Eso no es todo, después él metió todas sus cosas en su bolsa y saltó por la ventana."

"Eso es suicidio, la ventana, frente a nuestras taquillas están en el tercer piso."

"Grite y corrí hacia la ventana para asomarme, pero no vi nada, era como si no hubiera caído en absoluto."

"Eso es imposible", dijo Videl, pero luego ella recordó que había pensado que era imposible que los niños que atraviesan una pared.

"Lo mismo, pero ¿Que paso cuando te encontró?"

Videl no sabía si contarle o no a su amiga que había recibido un disparo en no una sino dos veces. "Vino, me ayudó y luego desapareció."

"¿Qué entiende usted por desaparecer? "

"Quiero decir que corrió detrás de una esquina, lo seguí y cuando llegue había desaparecido." Le explico Videl.

"De todos los hombres de los que te podrías haber enamorado tenias que elegir al más interesante Videl."

Videl suspiró. Ya le había mostrado su corazón a Erasa así que no tenía sentido negarlo. "No me lo recuerdes. Ahora tengo que entrenar un poco para mantener feliz a mi padre ", mintió.

"Bien entonces, nos vemos en la escuela mañana", dijo Erasa aunque Videl colgó sin molestarse en decir adiós a cambio.

Necesito concentrarme, es tanto lo que tengo que descubrir acerca de Gohan. ¿Por qué estoy tan interesada en él? Porque si me puede ganar en un combate ¿necesito saber cómo lo hace?. No es porque estoy loca de am... ¡no te atrevas a terminar ese pensamiento! ¿Qué pistas hay? Yo sé que me falta algo. Videl se dirigió a su computadora y la conecto rápidamente a Internet. Buscando con el navegador la palabra: Saiyan.

Unos momentos más tarde, encontró el video de una conferencia. Curiosa, hizo clic en él para descubrir que se trataba de una entrevista con un tipo llamado Yajirobe. El afirmó ser el líder de un grupo de guerreros que iban a luchar contra unas criaturas llamadas Saiyans.

Así que un Saiyan es un tipo de criatura ¿Por qué Gohan ha dicho que tenía instintos Saiyan? ¿Era que que él tenía mismo el instinto de supervivencia de un Saiyan? Kami, esto es muy confuso.

La entrevista continuó y uno de los reporteros le pregunto a Yajirobe si era debido a la llegada de los Saiyans que la ciudad Este fue destruida completamente. Para asombro de Videl, Yajirobe anunció que uno solo de los Saiyans fácilmente destruyó la ciudad. Luego dijo que las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra estarían allí para destruir a los Saiyans. Estaba claro desde el silencio que muchos de los periodistas cree este tipo estaba un poco loco de la cabeza.

Videl descargo rápidamente del video y buscó las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra. Ella encontró un plano fijo y lo aumento hasta pantalla completa. Habían seis guerreros y ella reconoció al instante varios de ellos por ser campeones del pasado y los guerreros del Torneo de Artes Marciales. Sin embargo, curiosamente, varios de ellos le resultaba familiares a los hombres que lucharon en los Juegos de Cell, de repente se acordó de que uno era Yamcha Bandit, quien reveló que era uno de los guerreros en los Juegos de Cell y estuvo allí como miembro de la Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra (FSE).

Rápidamente abrió otra página de Internet y encontró una imagen de los guerreros que estaban en juego de Cell el lado del anillo antes de que la batalla con su padre comenzara. Comparó a las dos imágenes y descubrió que al menos la mitad de los guerreros del FSE estaba presente en los Juegos de Cell. Contempló los otros guerreros y contuvo el aliento cuando vio al hombre de pelo lila y de inmediato lo reconoció como su profesor de ciencias, Trunks Brief.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de eso apagó la computadora, quería ver más, al día siguiente había más de una persona a la que interrogar. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sacar su ira en un saco desafortunado boxeador.

"¿Está listo?"

"Sí, se enviará mañana. "

"¿Estás seguro de su nivel de potencia no es demasiado bajo?"

"Tonterías, aunque es inferior a 140 de Videl Satan, ecuerda, ella es humana y por lo tanto ella se cansa mientras el androide no".

"Entiendo su plan, una falsa esperanza antes de aplastar finalmente".

"Exactamente, no sólo herir su cuerpo, también quebrar su espíritu de antemano."

Videl estaba feliz por el hecho de que había llegado realmente a la escuela a tiempo, no ha habido robos ni hijos del diablo. Mientras ella se mostraba tranquila y recogida en el exterior, el interior estaba llena de una ira ardiente que sólo estaba dirigida a una persona. Se dirigió a su casillero, que estaba situado al lado de el Gohan.

Inspeccionó el área abierta que debia estar cubierta por una puerta de metal, pero Erasa había estado diciendo la verdad cuando ella había dicho que Gohan había arrancado. Videl no tenía ninguna duda de que Gohan tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero pensó Erasa había podido exagerar. El casillero de Gohan estaba vacío, ni un pedazo de papel residía en su interior. Se volvió hacia donde una cubierta protectora golpeaba los vidrios rotos cuando el viento lo empujaba contra él, enviando un ligero escalofrío por el pasillo.

Videl cogió los libros y se fue al aula, teniendo su asiento al lado de Gohan. Pasaron los minutos mientras Erasa hablaba sobre nada en particular, Sharpner terminaba su autoadoración habitual mientras el dolor trataba de golpear a Videl, no había señales de Gohan. Cuando el profesor entró para iniciar la clase, Videl no pudo evitar sentir el hueco a su lado.

Pasaron las horas y Videl lección a lección, notaba como la falta de Gohan que pesaba sobre su mente. Podría estar enfermo, todo el mundo se enferma. Pero ¿y si tenía algo que ver con lo que descubrí ayer?. ¿Si está escondiendo algo y él está dispuesto a arriesgar nuestra amistad? Tengo que saber lo que es, esperare a que el laboratorio me de algunos resultados, pensó mientras se dirigia a almorzar.

Cuando ella salió por la puerta de la ovalada algo llamó su atención. Inmediatamente reconoció que había una pelea en marcha y se apresuró a detenerla. A medida que se acercaba, la lucha se detuvo cuando una misteriosa mujer a derribó su último enemigo, dándole una patada recta. Volvió la cabeza hacia Videl, sus ojos sin vida en frío penetrante en los suyos.

Una sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca. "Parece que mi destino ha decidido dejarse ver", dijo con una voz sin corazón.

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu destino?" Videl preguntó mientras subía a una posición de combate. Los estudiantes las inmediaciones habían rescatado a los que habían sido derrotados por la mujer.

"Mi objetivo es matarte", dijo mientras permanecía allí tranquilamente. "Matarte es la única razón por la que existo."

"Ja, vamos a ver quien ríe el ultimo" dijo Videl como ella se lanzó hacia adelante. Ella impulso el puño y golpeó en el torso de su oponente. La mujer levanto el antebrazo y bloqueo el ataque. La mujer torció el brazo y la agarró de la muñeca de Videl. Viendo la ventaja, Videl saltó adelante y golpeó la cabeza sin protección de la mujer.

Su pie golpeo sólidamente la cabeza de la mujer, derribándola al suelo. Los estudiantes que estaban viendo la pelea, empezaron a animar desde una distancia segura. Videl cargo contra la mujer cuando se puso de pie y lanzo un golpe a la cabeza. Videl se sorprendió cuando la mujer cambió su peso corporal, esquivando el golpe y luego lanzo la rodilla que conecto limpiamente con el estómago de Videl.

La sangre escapo de su boca cuando Videl sintió la fuerza del golpe, nunca había sido golpeado tan duro en su vida. En lugar de aprovechar la situación, la mujer empujó a Videl lejos como si se enorgullecía. "La forma en que está luchando Videl, me dice que algo está nublando su mente," dijo en un tono de "saber todo". "Mi conjetura es que tiene algo que ver con un hombre."

Videl echaba chispas. "¿Qué sabra usted arpía?" ella gritó.

"Su respuesta me acaba de decir todo", masculló mientras Videl se recobran ante ella. Intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, ninguna dio uno de menos, pero era evidente que Videl no estaba acostumbrada a peleas largas. Un fuerte golpe en el pecho la envió a la tierra. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió a la mujer empujarla hacia abajo inmovilizando sus brazos con las piernas y sentándose en su pecho.

Videl levantó la vista para ver a la mujer mirándola fijamente con una mirada fría. Levantó el puño, listo para dar el golpe final y Videl se estremeció, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Videl dejo de sentir el peso de la mujer sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos para ver que la mujer estaba luchando con alguien más. Ella se encontraba detenida en el aire por una mano que la agarraba por la parte posterior de su cráneo. "Gohan", susurró Videl, entonces vio al muchacho cerrar el puño.

Con la compresión de la mano, cabeza de la mujer fue aplastada y todos los que estaban viendo gritaron o bien se quedaron en silencio. Videl estaba en shock al ver la sangre que rezuma de los restos del cráneo pero dentro de él lo único que podía ver eran los cables. "Una máquina", dijo con incredulidad. Con el androide aún en su puño, Gohan caminó hacia el colegio, los estudiantes se iban apartando ante él. Mientras tanto Videl luchaba para levantarse, esto sólo había abierto más interrogantes que necesitaban respuesta.

Capitulo 10

Videl quedó en el suelo, temblando visiblemente, cuando Gohan se fue con el cuerpo del androide. Como uno solo, los estudiantes que no estaban aturdidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir ayudaron a Videl a levantarse. Ajustando el brazo alrededor del cuello de alguien, que la apoyó en su camino a la enfermería. Las multitudes se separaban cuando Videl y su ayudante avanzaron por los pasillos. Finalmente llegaron a una parte de la escuela donde estaba la enfermería de la escuela. Videl miró al rubio que le había ayudado a llegar hasta allí y de inmediato sacó su brazo.

"¿Qué, no vas a darme ni beso de agradecimiento?" preguntó Sharpner.

Videl entró en la oficina de la enfermera pocos segundos después de aterrizar un sólido golpe en el estómago de los Sharpner. Que cayó por el dolor y cerró la puerta para no verle. ¿Habré conseguido que notara la sugerencia de que él era la última persona que quería que me tocara?, pero no, aun no lo entendía. "Ja, jugando duro pero te tendre Videl ¿estamos? Voy a seguir intentando hasta entonces", le dijo Sharpner mientras el aire llenaba lentamente sus pulmones.

Una lección que aprendió Videl es que su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor ahora de lo que se había sentido antes de la pelea. Ella tuvo que admitir mientras se frotaba las vendas alrededor de su estómago, que la enfermera contratada por la escuela tenía un talento increíble para su profesión. Pasó por los pasillos viendo a la gente ir a sus clases, los rumores sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el almuerzo zumbaban por el aire. Videl se dirigió a su casillero, parte de ella quería tener en el resto del día libre, pero la clase de ciencias avanzadas se impartiría y ella no quería quedarse atrás.

Se dirigió a la clase, pero se quedó fuera de la habitación. Con la mano extendida, Videl iba a coger el mango cuando oyó los voces que venían desde el otro lado. Ella puso su oído pegado a la puerta y dio las gracias a la construcción Cruddy por hacer posible escuchar a través de la madera maciza. Ella podía escuchar las voces de Trunks y Gohan, además de ver por una pequeña abertura que estaban de pie junto a los restos del robot.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con ella?" preguntó Gohan.

"Llévala a Bulma supongo", dijo Trunks.

"Así que podemos encontrar la información necesaria"

Hubo un silencio y Videl supone que Trunks asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Despreciable ¿no te parece?, una asesina que ni siquiera es humana."

"Bueno, nosotros tampoco es que seamos humanos exactamente, después de todo fuimos nacidos y criados para la guerra y la destrucción."

Videl casi se derrumbó en el exterior ya que ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. De pronto sintió el impulso de... no, la necesidad de dejar la escuela inmediatamente. Un exceso de información se bombea a través de su cerebro, ya no le importaba si su trabajo se quedaba atrás, esto era algo mucho más importante.

Videl se derrumbó en su cama, había dejado la escuela y de inmediato se sintió bastante mal. Una de las criadas que había notado su llegada, le dijo que se veía un poco pálida y le pidió que acostara. Videl pronto se dejo superar por el agotamiento de su cuerpo y se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, a diferencia de un sueño tranquilo normal, éste estuvo plagado de pesadillas.

Videl se estremeció cuando ella fue testigo de la batalla ante ella, una ciudad hecha jirones por la labor de los Saiyans. Corrió, cegada por la rabia y la furia ante lo que habían hecho. Masas de gente tendida en la calle ya sean muertos o moribundos. La población de la ciudad disminuyendo tan rápido que en una hora que se reduciría a la nada. Ella los detendria, era la única opción.

Dobló una esquina en la plaza de la ciudad y los vio, dos Saiyans, erguidos como si nada. Ella corrió hacia delante, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando dos sombras, bloquearon su camino. Ella dio unos pasos atrás y se dio cuenta de que eran los dos androides contra los que había luchado y perdido, sólo que esta vez habían perdido su piel humana y eran un esqueleto hecho de metal. Ojos brillantes y naranjas, el único color además de los cables verde, rojo y azul que se extendían por todas las partes del cuerpo.

Caminaron hacia ella, los movimientos de cada uno parejos al otro paso a paso. Los miembros mecánicos se trasladaban sin esfuerzo como si fueran naturales, sin sonidos de piezas de metal que se rozan uno contra el otro. Cuando levantaron las manos en alto, bolas de luz irradiaron de sus palmas. Videl gritó y miró hacia otro lado mientras una explosión estalló en frente de ella y los dos robots se vaporizaron. Ella levantó la vista para ver las dos personas que estaban allí, ellos sonrieron maliciosamente mientras el viento les movía el pelo a un lado.

Videl analizó sus rostros, ¿cómo podría olvidar quiénes eran? Trunks y Gohan se quedaron con una calma inquietante que podría silenciar a un huracán. En un instante estubieron de pie frente a ella, la distancia recorrida en menos de un segundo. Videl quedó en silencio y los miró a los ojos, que cambiaron del tono negro al azul turquesa y el pelo erupción en llamas de oro. Pero lo que más le asustó de todo, fue que extendieron las manos y se rompieron las caras para revelar unas calaveras con los ojos azules.

Videl se despertó gritando. Los criados corrieron a su habitación ante su voz. Su frente estaba sudada. Una de las criadas le enjugó la frente con un paño húmedo. Pasaron unos minutos y Videl ordenó a todos salir y no mencionar ni una palabra de esto a su padre. El sueño le daba miedo de lo real que lo había sentido. Videl no solía soñar así, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía que le querían decir algo. La mayoría de ellos eran pequeñas cosas sin sentido que parecían destinadas a pasar, pero esto fue terrible por decir lo menos y sentía que el sueño era coherente.

Poco a poco, se levantó y se acercó a la computadora, saco las páginas que había buscado ayer. Había algo mal con este rompecabezas, no sólo era que Gohan y Krillen fueran increíblemente fuertes, sino también el maestro de ciencias. Ambos Krillen y Trunks habían estado en los Juegos de Cell no había ninguna duda al respecto y ninguno de ellos parecía haber envejecido ni un día. Pero Gohan ...

Videl llamó a la comisaría local. "Soy Videl Satanás, necesito que me digas toda la información sobre un hombre llamado Son Gohan" le ordenó. Si había una cosa que ayudaba a la persistencia de Videl, era el hecho de que tenía toda una serie de recursos. Sin embargo éste no dio resultado.

"Según nuestros archivos el único Son Gohan murió hace más de veinticinco años", respondió la voz.

"Imposible, yo voy a la escuela con alguien llamado Son Gohan "dijo Videl.

"Bueno de acuerdo a esto, no existe."

"Bueno ¿qué hay de Trunks Brief?, me puede decir algo de él. "

" No mucho desde luego la mayoría de la información se maneja en privado por la Corporación Cápsula. Muy bien los detalles básicos son que él es un niño de siete años que es hijo de Bulma Brief. Él ..."

"¿Ha dicho que era un niño de siete años?" Videl interrumpido.

"Eso es lo que dice aqui", fue la respuesta.

"Gracias por tu ayuda."

"Cuando quieras Videl," dijo el hombre en el otro extremo lo colgó.

¿Qué significa esto y qué relación tiene con mi sueño? Al parecer, Trunks es un niño de siete años y no un adulto crecido que enseña ciencias, pero cuando los conocí no parecían estar mintiendo o jugando. Dudo que hubiera planeado algo así de antemano, aunque cuando los recordó entre sí, era como si fueran buenos amigos y ambos mostraron habilidades de lucha extrema. Kami esto es muy confuso.

Videl tenía los dedos sobre su teclado. No había una sola pieza de información crítica que uniera todos los hechos juntos, pero ella no podía dejarlo así que se mantuvo en ello. Entonces hizo el clic.

La única cosa que une a Gohan, Trunks y Goku era ¡Bulma! Gohan dijo que conocía a Bulma través de su padre y Goku lucho en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales como el competidor más joven jamas visto. Bueno vamos a ver, si mal no recuerdo los detalles a continuación...

Sus pensamientos se apagaron cuando ella descargó un vídeo del primer torneo y lo colocó en su reproductor de vídeo. Ella se salto los anuncios de apertura hasta que llegó donde presentaban a los competidores. Ella reconoció inmediatamente a Goku y se dió cuenta de estaba junto a uno que parecía ser Krillen. No sólo eso, sino que vestían idénticos Gi con sus insignias de capitanes en ella, lo que significa que fueron entrenados por la misma persona.

Si se conocían entonces implicaría que Krillen también conoce a Bulma. Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto? Y yo todavía no sé qué demonios es un Saiyan.

Videl puso las manos en el teclado y reanuda su búsqueda de la "Saiyan. Ella pasó rápidamente por todos los videos hasta que llegó a un enlace en el que dijo que tenía todos los detalles. Por desgracia, cunado trató de acceder se encontró con su pantalla diciendo que se trataba de un sitio restringido, que sólo podía ser visto por gente autorizada de Cápsula Corp.

Está bien, si todos los detalles son bloqueados por el corporación cápsula entonces quiere decir que Bulma lo sabe todo y no quiere decir nada a nadie. Así que ¿por qué los Saiyans son tan secretos? Aunque Gohan dijo algo acerca de los instintos Saiyan, Trunks afirmo que tanto él como Gohan fueron criados para la guerra y que ambos no eran ni siquiera humanos. ¿Significa eso que un Saiyan es una pieza de tecnología implantado en su cerebro o ...

Sus ojos se disparó cuando un pensamiento terrible le vino a la mente. ¿Qué pasa si un Saiyan es uno de esos robots que atacaban la ciudad? Eso explicaría por qué eran tan fuertes Goku y Trunks, incluso Krillen podría ser tan fuerte. La información dice que Trunks tiene siete años pero está claro que es un hombre de unos veinte años tal vez treinta. A menos que Bulma lo creara ¿Podría ser que lo que quería decir con lo "que sirven para la guerra"? ¿que él y Gohan son robots creados por Bulma? Esto también podría explicar por qué Gohan es tan inteligente y fuerte. Si ese es el caso, entonces eso significa que Bulma tiene un ejército personal, en la punta de sus dedos, que podría acabar con un ejército en un momento.

Ese tipo Yajirobe dice que un Saiyan acabó con toda una ciudad, algo que una persona normal no sería capaz de hacer. Lo mismo Bulma hizo crear un ejército de guerreros para destruir un Saiyan. Así que eso significaría que la gente que realmente derrotó a Cell eran sólo una parte del ejército de Bulma. Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. No, no hay ninguna prueba, sólo estoy lanzando acusaciones falsas a todo y a todos.

Su reloj de pulsera empezaron a sonar y ella contestó. "¿Qué pasa jefe?" -le preguntó.

"Videl, se trata de que la muestra de sangre que tomamos ayer para analizar ", dijo el jefe.

"¿Qué hay de eso el jefe?"

"Resulta que la mayor parte de nuestro personal no puede ni siquiera decir qué tipo de grupo sanguíneo tiene, es como si la sangre no fuera de un humano." Videl se quedó atónita. La policía acababa de darle toda la evidencia que necesitaba.

"Jefe, mañana por la mañana quiero que toda unidad disponible que tenga este en Orange estrella de High School a las 8am. Creo que la persona de donde vino esta sangre es un guerrero muy similar al que atacó el centro comercial la otra semana. "

"¿Estás segura de eso Videl? " preguntó el jefe preocupantemente.

"¿De qué otra manera podría una bala penetrar nada más que su piel?"

"Entendido Videl," dijo el jefe de la conexión se cortó.

Videl agarró el teléfono y llamó a la escuela, tenía que asegurarse de que Trunks, Gohan y Krillen estaban mañana cuando fueran detenidos.

Gohan se elevó por los aires en su camino a la escuela. Él y Trunks había pasado la noche con Bulma desmantelando el androide y averiguar todo cuanto pudieron, que desgraciadamente no fue suficiente. Bulma haria algunas pruebas de diagnóstico mientras Gohan y Trunks habían decidido ir a la escuela y actuar como si todo fuera normal. Aterrizó en el techo, completamente ajeno al hecho de que un centenar de policías lo había visto desde abajo.

Gohan entro al edificio y sintió fuera los patrones de energía de Trunks y Krillen. Eran las 8 am y la escuela no empezaría hasta dentro de media hora. Rápidamente los encontró y fue a saludarlos.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo vamos?" saludo Krillen.

"No se está mal"-dijo Trunks.

"Bastante bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado ", respondió Gohan.

"Entonces, ¿De qué se enteraron ustedes? " preguntó Krillen.

Gohan y Trunks se miraron entre sí. "Lamentablemente no tanto como nos hubiera gustado, espero que las pruebas que mamá hará más tarde den algunos resultados ", dijo Trunks.

El altavoz en el pasillo crepito cuando alguien anuncio. "¿Podrían Trunks, Gohan y Krillen caminar hasta la entrada de la escuela?"-ordenó la voz.

"¿Crees que nos quiere decir a nosotros?" preguntó Gohan.

Krillen rió, "Dudo que podría significar cualquier otra persona, tengo comprobado que soy el único Krillen de aqui." Los tres comparten una risa reconfortante mientras caminaban por las puertas delanteras... Sólo para tener un centenar de armas dirigidas directamente a ellos.

"Pongan sus manos sobre sus cabezas, están bajo arresto", gritó un policía a través de un altavoz.

El trío se miraron con torpeza, lo que no era la forma en que espera que su mañana a salir.

"Repito, pongan sus manos sobre sus cabezas, están bajo arresto," gritó el policía de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estamos bajo arresto?" Trunks preguntó.

Una joven de cabello negro caminó en frente de donde estaban situados los policías y miró a las tres. "Porque yo lo digo", gritó Videl.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)= telepatía entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 11

Gohan, Trunks y Krillen se quedaron de pie torpemente en la línea de fuego. "¿Qué debemos hacer los chicos?" preguntó Krillen.

"Podríamos correr, pero que nos haría parecer culpables y luego irán a nuestras familias para llegar hasta nosotros", dijo Trunks.

"Bueno, creo que Bulma está bastante segura", dijo Krillen y los dos rieron a la ligera olvidando la situación por un momento. Sin embargo Gohan estaba echando humo de rabia. Sus instintos Saiyan querían dar rienda suelta a su ira, para demostrar su valía a Videl mediante la destrucción de todos sus refuerzos. Esto sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para Trunks y Krillen.

Gohan dio un paso adelante, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con su acción. Con la cabeza bien alta, se dirigió hacia ella. Videl sin embargo dio unos pasos atrás con miedo. ¿Por qué iba a pie hacia una zona en la que sería bombardeado desde todos los ángulos?

"Gohan, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás", advirtió Videl entrando inconscientemente en una posición de combate.

"Videl," gritó el jefe sacando su arma de fuego apuntando a Gohan. "Muchacho, no hagas nada estúpido. Ven a la estación y vamos a llegar al fondo de esto".

Gohan se detuvo, a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba Videl. "¿Por qué debo ir a la estación cuando no he hecho nada malo?" preguntó en un tono amenazador.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder uno de los policías disparó su arma y la bala volo hasta Gohan. En lugar de bloquearla, la bala choco con un lado de su cabeza y rebotó como si estuviera hecha de hormigón. Videl se quedó sin aliento cuando la bala cayó al suelo con un pequeño ruido. "No disparen", gritó a los hombres que ya habían obtenido la idea de que las balas no le iban a hacer nada. Sin embargo, cuatro de los oficiales parecían asentir entre sí al mismo tiempo.

Gohan sólo miró al hombre que le había disparado y mostró un poco su energía, la dirigió a la pistola que sostenía, causando su explosión. Si la policía había tenido razones para tener miedo antes ahora ellos tenían más. "No lo hagas, ni una vez más." le advirtió Gohan. Cruzo los brazos y la miró.

"Videl no puedes arrestarme, nada me puede detener. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Esto detuvo a Videl por unos pocos instantes, ella esperaba que los tres vinieran sin protestar pero era evidente que no estaban pensando en cooperar. Luchando no iban a resolver nada, lo que necesita era convencerle.

"Gohan eres fuerte, muy fuerte" dijo haciendo reír un poco a Gohan. "He visto lo que puedes hacer y tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si pierdes el control. Tenemos que averiguar por qué eres tan fuerte y encontrar la manera de hacer que seas normal".

Una vez más Gohan rió entre dientes, pero ahora ya no había ira u odio en sus ojos. Colocó una mano consoladora en el hombro de ella. "Videl, yo sé lo que estás diciendo, pero nunca podre ser normal" explicó.

"¿Es porque eres un Saiyan?" le preguntó.

Antes, con una pregunta similar se habría roto, pero esta vez se mantuvo en calma ya que no quería hacer daño a nadie en los alrededores. Hizo una breve mirada hacia Trunks y Krillen que asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Se volvió de nuevo a Videl y suspiró.

"Sí Videl, es por mi herencia Saiyan".

(Él parece tan triste, como si se avergüenza de ello) pensó Videl. Gohan lo escucho a través de su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. "Pero ¿qué es un Saiyan Gohan?" le preguntó.

Antes de Gohan respondió el jefe de intervención. "Videl, parece que este fue sólo un malentendido. Está claro que nos necesitas más". No más había que decir antes de que la policía comenzó a entrar en sus coches y se desvanecieron en la ciudad. Sin embargo, un vehículo quedó con los cuatro hombres dentro examinando la situación ante ellos, sus ojos brillantes de color naranja, ya que escanear los niveles de potencia de los guerreros ante ellos.

Videl volvió su atención a Gohan, pero en lugar de su mirada tradicional, ella lo miró con curiosidad y asombro. Gohan respiró hondo y contestó. "Un Saiyan es parte de una civilización guerrera que está cerca de la extinción".

"Pero, ¿cómo eres capaz de destruir a los robots como si fueran nada?"

" Años de práctica" se rió entre dientes Gohan mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello. Un pequeño dolor comenzó a picar en la base de la espina dorsal de Gohan, pero no le hizo caso, por el momento. (Si tan solo ella supiera) pensó.

"Gohan, esta cosa Saiyan, ¿es la razón por la que puedo oír tus pensamientos en mi cabeza?" preguntó Videl.

"¿Tu puedes oír mis pensamientos?" Gohan dijo con incredulidad.

"Yo puedo arrojar algo de luz sobre eso", dijoTrunks, mientras él y Krillen se acercaban a ellos. "Mi padre me hablo del proceso de " apareamiento " Saiyan".

" ¡PROCESO APAREAMIENTO!" -exclamó Videl atónita.

Gohan se quedó atónito por igual. "¿Por qué diablos Vegeta no dejo sobre esto?"

"Mi padre no quería que te preocuparas", explicó Trunks. "Si te lo hubiera dicho entonces puede que las cosas no habrían seguido su curso natural o habrías tratado de impedir que las cosas sucedan. La razón por la que podéis escuchar los pensamientos de uno del otro es porque la unión se está fortaleciendo. No voy a decirte qué esperar de otro modo las cosas no ocurrirían como deben. "

"Yo realmente necesito tener una charla con Vegeta," suspiró Gohan mientras colocaba su rostro en sus manos. Al ver esto, Videl envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, consolando. De repente sus ojos se abrieron mas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo se mantenía cerca de Gohan, su calor alrededor de él y mantenerlo en calma.

(Nunca he estado tan cerca de un chico antes)penso Videl, (pero se siente tan bien). Gohan sonrió al oír esta idea, pero no quería interrumpir el momento. Trunks sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba a los dos abrazados. Sin embargo Krillen estaba mirando por el lugar.

Los ojos de Krillen estaban fijos en la patrulla y el pueblo queda detrás. Sin embargo a pesar de que los veía, no podía sentirlos y como tal, estaba preocupado.

"Um, chicos", dijo atrayendo su atención. "Deberíamos estar preocupados por esos tipos?"

Trunks alzó la vista hacia donde estaba señalando Krillen y al instante tubo una mirada de preocupación y confusión en su rostro. Sus sentidos le advertían de que más problemas estaban a punto de ocurrir.

"Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro siguiente lote de androides," dijo mientras él y Krillen se preparaban mentalmente para una pelea.

Gohan quito los ojos de Videl y miró a Trunks y Krillen que recogían sus ki. Sus ojos cayeron entonces sobre el vehículo de la policía y reconoció al instante el peligro. Se volvió su atención a Videl, que lo miraba con preocupación escrita en su rostro.

"Ves a un lugar seguro y te encontrare cuando el peligro haya pasado", advirtió en un tono cariñoso.

Videl inmediatamente reconoció que había peligro alrededor y que, en comparación con los tres guerreros en frente de ella, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. "Ten cuidado Gohan" susurró suavemente antes de posar sus labios en los suyos. Después de un breve momento rompió el beso y Videl corrió a buscar un área segura. Sólo cuando estaba a unos diez metros de Gohan sus pensamientos racionales volvieron.

(Oh, Kami. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Videl? Usted acaba de tener su primer beso con un chico que sólo conoce de un par de días, ¿no hay alguna regla sobre el tiempo que usted tiene que conocer a alguien? Pero se siente tan bien, todo en él es tan perfecto).

(Gracias por el cumplido).

(Oh bien, has oido mis pensamientos sobre usted Gohan?

(Sí, aun no lo manejamos bien).

Sí, pensó Videl mientras sus mejillas quemadas una sombra brillante de color rojo. Tratando de no pensar en nada más salió corriendo por una esquina y se escondió del peligro. Desde su escondite detrás de la construcción que podía ver a Gohan, Trunks y Krillen de pie tan tranquilos como cualquier cosa, los cuatro policías salieron de su coche en forma intimidatoria. Como uno solo se detuvieron y mientras el viento soplaba a través de los árboles, los dos grupos se quedaron mirando unos a otros.

"Vamos a tomar esto en alguna parte en la que no puede hacer daño a nadie", dijo Gohan mientras un aura blanca rodeada de su ser.

Mismas auras rodearon tanto a Trunks como a Krillen, los androides asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Videl apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos como los siete hombres desaparecieron, volando más rápido de que lo que ella podía ver. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

"Gohan!" Videl gritó con frustración y enojo.

Capitulo 12

Trunks, Gohan y Krillen comenzaron a descender y aterrizaron a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de cualquier señal de vida. El terreno baldío que habían escogido era familiar para los tres y volvieron algunos recuerdos de grandes batallas pasadas. Dieron media vuelta cuando sus cuatro oponentes tocaron el suelo detrás de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Trunks, su odio a los androides que se notaba claramente. "¿Por qué os comprometeis a luchar contra nosotros en el medio de la nada?"

Uno de los androides rió poniéndose delante de los otros tres. "Para evitar víctimas innecesarias", afirmó mientras recorria los niveles de potencia cada vez que bajaron antes de saltar hacia arriba.

"Creo que lo entiendo" dijo Gohan, el suelo a su alrededor empezó a temblar cuando su poder creció. "Usted quiere que tan fuertes somos de manera que sea más fácil para tu jefe o quien sea para tomar el relevo. Lamento informarte, pero aunque sean cuatro, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos."

"Tienes razón, pero al mismo tiempo estás muy equivocado", dijo el androide cuando la energía de Gohan cayo para volver a subir. "Sí, nuestro creador desea que este mundo para si mismo, con los privilegios que vienen con el poder. Sin embargo eso es sólo una razón por la que vine aquí. Nuestros datos nos dijo que lo más probable es que fueran a un área aislada, donde ya hayan tenido una batalla anterior. Por lo tanto, los seguimos y utilizando un dispositivo autoguiado en nuestro cerebro hemos pedido refuerzos.

Entonces, varios androides aparecieron en el cielo volando a una velocidad tremenda. Chocaron contra el suelo en un grupo formando un cráter de tamaño considerable. Uno por uno, salieron del agujero y se unieron a sus compañeros hasta que hubo androides quince en total.

"Como pueden ver, están claramente en inferioridad numérica," dijo el androide abordando. "Si te rindes ahora vamos a hacer de su muerte rápida y sin dolor."

"No lo creo ", dijo con calma Gohan mientras el androide sonrió ante el valor de Gohan. "A partir de los sensores de poder que tienes habrás visto caer y subir nuestros poderes a intervalos regulares. Tuvimos la sensación de que algo así ocurriría y como tal, llamamos a nuestros propios refuerzos". Los escáneres de los androides comenzaron a indicar que varias personas más con niveles de potencia media se acercaban rápidamente. "La caída y la elevación de los niveles de energía es un código que el peligro está cerca y lo usamos para alertar a la gente, suficientes para asegurar la victoria", explicó Gohan sin problemas.

Los guerreros que descendieron del cielo eran fácilmente reconocibles como los clasificados los guerreros Z. Piccolo aterrizó primero seguido de Vegeta, después Tien y Yamcha aterrizó al lado de otros. Los androides miraron a sus nuevos adversarios, teniendo todos los factores en juego. "Aun aumentando su número con sus amigos siguen siendo superados ya que aún somos dos de nosotros a uno de vosotros", anunció el único androide que respondería.

"Lo siento, pero no es tan fácil", dijo otra voz desde arriba. Todos los presentes volvieron la cabeza para ver Dieciocho llegando a tierra junto a su marido seguido de cerca por Goten y Trunks. "No puedo detectar los niveles de potencia fluctuante pero estos dos podían."

Gohan estaba sorprendido. "Goten, ¿cuándo aprendiste a volar?" preguntó.

"Sra. Dieciocho me ha enseñado desde que has estado en la escuela", admitió Goten mientras miraba sus zapatos.

"Me ofrecí a enseñarle a volar, pero tu corriste tras una rana que yo recuerde" dijo Gohan mientras los androides trataban de analizar el poder de los recién llegados.

"¿Por qué no somos capaces de obtener una lectura de esa mujer?" preguntó el curioso androide.

Dieciocho miró hacia donde estaban sus enemigos. "Yo soy como tú, mitad máquina mitad mujer, sin embargo a diferencia de ti no tengo defectos", afirmó. "A diferencia de su creador, yo fui creada por alguien que realmente tenía un cerebro en lugar de ser mal imitador."

Si los androides habían sido insultados hicieron bien en no mostrar sus emociones. Miraron el lote de guerreros z delante de ellos, desde el verde Namek a los dos niños que estaban buscando pelea. Los tres veteranos del torneo de artes marciales, Krillen, Yamcha y Tien, todos esperaban emocionados ya que hacía años desde que tubieron una pelea que realmente podía estar bien. Vegeta miraba a los oponentes delante de él, tratando de encontrar al guerrero más fuerte para ser su primer objetivo. Mirai Trunks se examinaron los androides con odio y asco, mientras que Gohan mantuvo la calma y los nervios intactos.

"Muchachos", dijo llamando la atención de los guerreros Z. "No vamos a darles ninguna oportunidad, utilizar tanto poder como puedais para que podamos terminar esto lo más rápido posible".

"Sí, de acuerdo ", dijo Dieciocho monocromática. "Me fui dejando a Marron bajo la mirada del viejo pervertido, así que no quiero estar lejos por mucho tiempo." Sólo aquellos con un oído muy fino podrían decir que su tono se volvió un poco compasivo cuando hablaba de su hija.

"Una buena pelea y deseas que acabe lo antes posible, típico" murmuró Vegeta.

"Esto es para que si uno de nosotros está en peligro, otro guerrero pueda ir a ayudar", explicó Gohan. entonces disparo una mirada mala a Vegeta. "Después de esto, necesito tener una conversación privada", gruñó.

Vegeta luego se inclinó para Mirai Trunks. "¿Me he perdido la explicación?", susurró.

"Sí, fue muy agradable", dijo Mirai Trunks. Detrás de ellos, Piccolo se quitó su capa y turbante mientras estiraba sus miembros, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que tuvo la necesidad de quitárselos.

"Maldita sea, quería ser testigo de eso", admitió Vegeta antes de que él retroceder y meterse en su posición de combate. Como uno, los guerreros Z comenzaron a gritar mientras su ki fluía por sus venas a una velocidad rápida. Gohan ascendió al segundo nivel de Super Saiyan, seguido de cerca por Vegeta que había ascendido hace unos años. Mirai Trunks encendio hasta el primer nivel de Super Saiyan en el que no renunciaba a la velocidad pero con un incremento de potencia menor, ya había aprendido las desventajas de esta técnica años atrás. Sin embargo lo más sorprendente de todo, fueron los dos niños de cabellos dorados que estaban junto a guerreros mucho más antiguos y fuerte que ellos.

¿Desde cuándo podéis transformaros mocosos? " pregunto Vegeta.

"Sucedió un día en el entrenamiento normal padre", explicó Trunks. "Estábamos luchando como siempre y luego fuimos rodeados por esta luz de oro. Yo te había visto de entrenamiento con sus cabellos de oro y no quería entrenar más aun con usted en la Sala de gravedad."

"Bueno vamos a ver lo bien que sobrevives a esta batalla y voy a juzgar cuánto tiempo vamos a pasar de entrenamiento", dijo socarronamente Vegeta después centró su atención en los androides, sus escáneres seguian tratando de obtener lecturas precisas. Sabiendo muy bien que los androides escogerían al enemigo cuyo nivel de potencia sea equivalente al propio, los guerreros Z cargaron contra ellos mientras sucesivamente sus oponentes iban a cada uno de ellos. Más rápido que el ojo podía ver, los guerreros bailaban en el aire mientras golpe tras golpe fue bloqueada y respondió entre enemigos.

...

Videl estaba en la parte superior de la escuela, había considerado perseguir a Gohan y al resto de ellos, pero ella sabía muy bien que sólo se pondría en su camino. Quería respuestas a preguntas que sólo se le podía pedir a Gohan. Todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y lo suave que había sentido. Una ráfaga de luz dorada brillo en la distancia y ella sabía que la batalla había comenzado. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la cápsula en sus mano, ella quería ayudar a Gohan, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que sólo sería un estorbo. "¿Si tan sólo pudiera ver lo que está pasando?" dijo a nadie en particular.

"Eso puede ser arreglado", dijo una voz fría detrás de ella. En shock Videl se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer pequeña, de edad que estaba sentada encima de una bola de cristal flotante. Videl parpadeó varias veces, tratando de averiguar cómo la pelota estaba simplemente flotando sin nada debajo de ella. Ella trató de formar palabras, pero sus pensamientos estaban en una mezcla completa. "Yo soy Baba Fortune Teller", presentó a la mujer que se bajó de la bola que flotó hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Videl al encontrar su voz.

"He estado viendo a Gohan desde hace algún tiempo y me ha hecho muchos favores en el pasado. Por lo tanto siento que es mi obligación ayudar a los que están cerca de él". Se arrodillo delante de la pelota y Baba comenzó su canto. Videl se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, su cuello se estira horizontalmente mientras contemplaba como imagen empezó a formarse. Un collar de oro rodeando su cuello podía ser visto ahora y Baba dejó su canto mirando el collar.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" Videl exigió cuando las imágenes se desvanecieron.

Videl no se movió cuando la anciana se estiró y con mano temblorosa tocó el collar. Luego miró a los ojos de Videl para ver una gran confusión. "Mi niña" dijo, su voz temblaba ligeramente. "¿Qué sabes de tu herencia?"

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)= telepatía entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 13

"¿Qué sabe usted acerca de mi herencia?" Videl pidió a la vieja bruja que aún jugueteaba con el collar.

"Sé que no eres lo que apareces ser", dijo Baba místicamente. "Este medallón pertenecía a tu madre ¿no?"

Videl tomó el collar con ambas manos, sus dedos tocando el corazón en forma de rubí en el centro de la chapa de oro. "Esta es la última cosa que mi madre me dio", dijo al recordar. "Fue para mi duodécimo cumpleaños y ella había dicho que siempre me protegería. Este collar me da un fuerte sentido de esperanza."

"Este objeto contiene una gran cantidad de magia y tiene un encanto único sellado dentro del corazón", explica Baba.

"¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?" cuestionó Videl.

Baba volvió la cabeza y miró a los ojos azules de Videl, "Porque yo fui la que la encanto esta joya." Videl quedó sin aliento y se alejo unos metros en la incredulidad. Quería decir que era mentira, pero sabía que esta mujer mayor podía usar la magia, la había visto encima de una bola de cristal flotante. Baba explicó: "Cuando conocí a tu madre me pidió encantar este collar de tal manera que restringe la otra parte de vosotras."

"¿Qué otra parte?" preguntó Videl al encontrar su voz.

"Tu madre era conocida como un hibrido, hija de un amo y su esclava humana ", continuó Baba. "A medida que tu abuelo no podía soportar ver a tu madre, él la abandonó a una edad temprana. Hace muchos años, la encontré y de inmediato la reconocí por lo que era. Así que hice el collar para que se suprimiría la parte no -humana de su existencia. De esta manera, ella podría vivir el resto de su vida como ser humano. Pero al hacerlo ella se volvió vulnerable a las enfermedades comunes y antes de tu cumpleaños, enfermó. Ella te dio el collar de manera que seguirías protegida de la otra parte de su línea de sangre. Creo que sabes lo que pasa entonces. "

Videl manos estaban bien envuelta alrededor del corazón y podía sentir el amor de su madre. "Entonces, si mi abuela era un ser humano, ¿qué significa que mi abuelo?"

Baba miró con severidad, sus ojos penetrantes en orbes azules de Videl. "Era un Saiyan".

...

Krillen golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo y vio como un androide se lanzo hacia él. Por suerte antes de que el androide le alcanzara, Dieciocho voló desde el costado y dio un patada voladora a lo que ella llama "La chatarra". Esta acción sin embargo la había hecho vulnerable y un androide cercano envió una explosión de energía que conectó de lleno con su lado. Ella gritó de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo mientras Krillen estaba a su lado, protegiendo a su esposa. Miró la batalla, había comenzado como un uno contra uno y en algunos casos un dos contra uno, pero pronto se había convertido en un todo fuera libre para todos.

Después de resumir la situación y ayudó a Dieciocho a levantarse, los dos se desvanecieron y atacaron a los dos androides que atacaban Tien. Con el aumento en número, los androides fueron empujados rápidamente hacia atrás. Tien detecto una apertura, aterrizó golpe en la parte posterior de su oponente. La caída del androide se detuvo en seco cuando Dieciocho disparo su más fuerte bola de energía eliminando la amenaza. Con una ventaja de tres a uno, el androide restante huyó rápidamente para unirse al resto de la manada que en la batalla le daría más ventaja. Sin embargo, su vuelo se vio interrumpido por un disco amarillo que lo corto limpiamente por la mitad. Sin tener tiempo para recuperarse, los tres se separaron para ayudar a sus aliados.

Goten y Trunks luchaban espalda contra espalda con valentía, confiando totalmente a la persona junto a ellos. Ellos lo estaban haciendo excepcionalmente bien, especialmente contra los tres androides que les atacaban desde todos los lados, aun así su inexperiencia en el campo de batalla se mostraba claramente. Ellos solo estaban acostumbrados a ser capaces de luchar entre sí, eso sumado a la desventaja de su menor tamaño no ayudaba en su situación. Goten apenas evito un ataque, pero entró directamente en el camino de una bola de energía que era el ataque real. Goten se estremeció de dolor mientras Trunks lanzó sus esferas de energía golpeando al androide que iba a atacarlos desde arriba. A pesar de que no tenían ninguna experiencia real, conocían las tácticas básicas y donde eran más vulnerables.

Sin embargo, su explosión de energía había dejado los dos vulnerable cuando un androide con los brazos alargados atrapo a los dos niños en un agarre. Golpeando para liberarse, los dos muchachos estaban indefensos ante los tres androides que descendían sobre ellos a la vez. Mirai, sin embargo, vio el peligro que corrían sus homólogos más jóvenes y intento llegar a ellos, pero esta distracción momentánea le hizo recibir un gancho a la mandíbula atroz que lo envió hacia el cielo. A través de los ojos entrecerrados, distinguió a Krillen y Dieciocho corriendo a ayudar a los niños y sonrió. Supongo que por lo menos un androide no es malo.

Yamcha aunque se encontró en una situación de uno contra uno con un androide y su falta de combates en los últimos años se notaba claramente. El aún era capaz de prevenir la mayoría de los ataques, pero no tenía la resistencia para mantener la defensa contra pequeño androide. Un puñetazo en el abdomen se abrió paso en su guardia y el aire quedó fuera de sus pulmones antes de que otro golpe le enviara cayendo por el aire. Disminuyo la velocidad y cayó de pie mientras miraba el aire para encontrar el androide, pero no pudo verlo. Una patada en el costado le advirtió de que el androide se había movido con él, se deslizó por el suelo hasta que unas rocas lo pararon. El androide se lanzó sobre el caído Yamcha, pero fue golpeada por la explosión triangular que lo derrumbo a varios metros de profundidad dentro de la tierra. Yamcha miró al cielo para ver Tien flotando por encima con sus manos aún en la misma posición del ataque que acababa de hacer. Convoco su energía, Yamcha creó su bola Espíritu y la arrojó en el agujero. Para añadir a la destrucción, Tien disparó otro Tri-Beam y el ataque combinado vaporizo el androide reduciéndolo a cenizas. Los dos guerreros asintieron con la cabeza el uno al otro y Tien aterrizó junto a su amigo, ellos habían usado demasiada energía y ya sólo serían un estorbo. Ellos pudieron ver que Krillen estaba en una situación similar, pero que estaba siendo bien protegido por su esposa y los dos niños. Mirai estaba en completo dominio de su lucha, él consiguió dar una patada a uno de los androides en la cabeza haciendo que chocaran el uno contra el otro. Los guerreros principales sin embargo, Piccolo, Vegeta y Gohan, no estaban a la vista.

Piccolo, Gohan y Vegeta se quedaron en silencio, mirando a los seis androides delante de ellos. A lo largo de la batalla habían conducido estratégicamente a los androides más fuertes lejos del resto de manera que habría una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir. "Piccolo", dijo Gohan rompiendo la tensión. "Llévate a los dos a la izquierda, Vegeta se llevará a los dos a la derecha. Yo reclamo los dos del centro." Los dos guerreros asintieron al unísono antes de que los tres se desvanecieran, moviéndose más rápido de que el ojo podía ver. Piccolo fue el primero en asestar un golpe con el brazo extendido que estrelló en la cara de uno de los androides, enviándolo hacia atrás varios cientos de metros. El otro androide fue hacia su compañero caído, pero Piccolo ya lo había barrido con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, fue una tontería Piccolo lo golpeó quedándose con la cabeza en la palma de su mano. El androide caído se recupero, pero sólo por un momento antes de que una gran bola de energía lo consumiera en su totalidad. Piccolo sonrió ligeramente cuando se volvió para ver a Gohan y Vegeta haciendolo igual de bien en sus propias batallas. Unos momentos después el suelo estaba sembrado de partes del cuerpo y cables de los androides que se vieron desbordados, está claro que no estaban diseñados para sobrevivir a una intensa batalla. O eso, o por algún error habían cogido a los androides más débiles que sólo podía sobrevivir en grupo.

"Creo que les dimos demasiado crédito ", reconoció Gohan al tirar un par de partes androides a la tierra estéril. Debido a su oído Saiyan podía decir que los demás estaban terminando sus batallas con los androides.

"Creo que esta fue una batalla en el que se utilizan la cantidad en vez de la habilidad para ganar", admitió Piccolo. "Una vez que usted nos dio las señales estaba claro que la victoria estaba a nuestro alcance."

"Me alegro de que los chavales tuvieran su primera oportunidad en una verdadera batalla", dijo Vegeta que estaba molesto porque la lucha había sido muy corta. Él miró a Gohan, "Tal vez ahora podamos convencerlos para entrenar un poco más."

"Tal vez, ¿a que potencia os parasteis?" preguntó Gohan.

"La mitad de la Ronda", dijo Piccolo.

"No más de una cuarta parte de todo mi potencial", sonrió el príncipe.

"Yo estaba usando menos de un cuarto para que los registros que fueran enviados de esta batalla con estas cosas nos subestimen de nuevo", declaró Gohan. "El hecho de que él estaba tratando de basarse en números significa que él no está dispuesto a tratar de crear algo que podría ser contraproducente para él."

"Bueno hemos arruinado su plan y por lo tanto tenemos tiempo antes de que algunos estén listos para desatar otro ataque ", dijo Piccolo. "Por el momento voy a buscar desde la torre de Kami cualquier cosa que pueda ser alguna utilidad."

"Voy a traer a la mujer aquí en un día o dos para que ella pueda examinar toda esta chatarra y a ver si hay algo almacenado dentro de su programación que valga la pena ", dijo Vegeta reconociendo las posibilidades que este cementerio podría estar escondido.

Gohan se rascó el hueso de la cola mientras inspeccionaba toda la situación. "No digaís a los demás lo mucho que nos hemos frenado, si de alguna manera se llegara a difundir estaríamos en problemas. No me cabe duda de que todos ellos esconderían la verdad, pero sé que algunas personas pueden soltar detalles sin darse cuenta."

"De acuerdo". Murmuró Piccolo.

"Supongo que de aquí tomamos caminos separados hasta el momento en que nos necesitamos otra vez", dijo Gohan. En uno, el trío de guerreros despegó hacia donde los otros combatientes se estaban recuperando.

...

"Así que soy un cuarto de sangre Saiyan", dijo Videl con incredulidad.

"Sí", dijo Baba. "¿De dónde crees que viene tu espíritu de lucha? De ese patán que se llama padre"

Videl sonrió al darse cuenta de que había otras personas ahí fuera que no adoraban la tierra por donde pisaba Hércules Satan. "¿Y ahora qué?" -le preguntó.

"Usted tiene dos opciones con ese collar", dijo Baba. "Una es dejarlo como está y ser plenamente humana. La segunda es para romper la joya y volver a conectar con su lado Saiyan. Seras mucho más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, es posible que pierdas tu capacidad de razonar y veas la violencia como la única respuesta. "

Videl asimilo toda esta información antes de tomar una decisión. "Creo que por el momento me quedaré como estoy, al menos hasta el momento en el que este poder pueda ser necesario."

Baba asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Eres una mujer inteligente, has tomado la decisión de una persona mucho mayor y más sabia para tu edad. No te puedo mostrar la batalla ,ya ha terminado pero te puedo decir con seguridad que la amenaza ha sido tratada en consecuencia."

"Confío en eso Baba, gracias por todo", dijo mientras Baba saltó de nuevo en su bola de cristal, que comenzó a flotar.

"Hasta el momento en que nos encontremos de nuevo", dijo Baba mientras volaba fuera de la cubierta. Videl jugueteó con el medallón al cuello, dándose cuenta de todo el potencial encerrado dentro de ella. Una parte de ella quería romperlo y tener una lucha igualada con Gohan, pero tenía miedo de que una vez que empezara no sería capaz de detenerse. Oyó el timbre y decidió que iba a pensar más en esto mientras terminaba la escuela.

Capitulo 14

Videl sentó en clase sumida en sus pensamientos, no por lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, sino por lo que iba a pasar en el futuro. Ella sabía que lo único que hacía que fuera como los demás era el collar puesto alrededor del cuello. Si rompía la joya, entonces probablemente sería considerada un paria con más fuerza de la que ella podría manejar. Ahora podía entender lo difícil que debía haber sido para Gohan para intentar encajar. También sabía que no era invencible. Había visto cómo había sido enviado a estrellarse a través de edificios. Que podía viajar a velocidades increíbles y coger balas en el aire como si fueran canicas.

Videl volvió la cabeza para mirar el espacio vacío a su lado. Lo había visto desaparecer antes de la batalla tanto con el profesor de educación física Krillen como con Trunks el profesor de ciencias avanzadas. Habían ido a pelear contra los androides pero había sido incapaz de seguirlos y asegurarse de que Gohan estaba bien. En lugar de eso se había quedado y le habían informado sobre sus antecedentes y los horrores que estaban contenidos dentro de su historia personal. Ella quería mantener esto en secreto durante tanto tiempo como pudiera y por lo que iría a sus clases del día con normalidad como no supiera acerca de su herencia, pero ella sabía la verdad y esa verdad duele. Esto era algo que ella no podía decirle a nadie, ni siquiera Gohan de momento.

...

"Gohan, ¿por qué llegas tarde?" -rugió el director que se encontró con el estudiante que acababa de entrar en el interior. "Además, ¿por qué su ropa esta toda rota y sucia?

Gohan se miró la ropa y de inmediato se lamentó no cambiarse de antemano. Su camisa estaba rasgada en varios lugares y había un punto negro donde lo había golpeado una explosión de ki débiles en su torso. Si bien casi no le había causado ningún daño si que había quemado ligeramente la tela. Esto ocurrió cuando él, Vegeta y Piccolo se habían llevado lejos la mitad de los androides. Gohan miró al director, incapaz de pensar una respuesta satisfactoria dentro de las restricciones de tiempo que tenía.

"Él estaba haciendo una clase fuera conmigo ", dijo una voz desde detrás de Gohan. Gohan no necesitaba de volverse para ver quién era, la voz era muy familiar.

"Por supuesto señor Brief", dijo el director casi disculpándose. Él no desea conseguir enemistarse con los Brief, sobre todo con uno que parecía que acababa de salir del infierno mismo. Trunks tenía varios cortes en su cara y la camisa se había desgarrado revelando la parte superior traje de combate negro que había debajo.

Trunks se detuvo junto a Gohan. "Por favor, refiérase a mí como Trunks, no quiero que la gente sepa mi identidad", dijo el profesor de pelo lila.

"Por supuesto señor, digo Trunks ", dijo el director se corrige antes de excusarse del grupo.

"Gracias por el salvarme", dijo Gohan ya que los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

"No te molestes en ir a la clase que tienes ahora, la próxima clase es conmigo y estoy seguro de que Videl se muere por saber todo lo que pasó", se burló el medio- Saiyan.

"No me lo recuerdes", dijo Gohan mientras se dirigían hacia la clase.

...

"¿ qué es lo que te deprime?" susurró Erasa cuando el maestro se volvió de espaldas. Erasa, al ser la mejor amiga de Videl, reconoció al instante el hecho de que a Videl le faltaba la presencia de una persona determinada de la especie masculina.

"No es nada," respondió Videl mientras trataba dejar de mirar el asiento vacío. (Espero que estés bien Gohan), pensó.

(No te preocupes Videl, todo está bien), dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Videl. Al igual que un halcón, los ojos de Videl escanearon la habitación, pero no encontraron el origen de la voz. Cada sonido en el cuarto fue silenciado cuando se enfocó únicamente en la voz.

(Gohan ¿dónde estás? )Pensó dandose cuenta de que estaba hablando con ella a través de su conexión mental.

(Nos vemos pronto, no te preocupes).

Con esto la conexión se cortó y Videl sintió que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios a la vez que sonaba la campana que indicaba el término de clase. Esperó hasta que la mayoría de la clase había salido antes de que ella comenzara a recoger sus cosas propias. En poco tiempo se mezclo entre la multitud mientras se dirigía a la clase de ciencia avanzada. ¿Acaso no había oído que la clase había sido cancelada?.

Videl se preparó mientras abría la puerta y miraba dentro para a encontrar a Gohan y Trunks tiendo una amistosa conversación. No sabía qué pensar, los dos se veían como si acababan de salir de una zona de guerra aun así parecían estar perfectamente bien. Sus cabezas se volvieron hacia Videl cuando cerró la puerta. "¿te llego mi mensaje Videl? preguntó Gohan.

"Sí, me va a tomar un tiempo para entender todo esto vínculo mental. Kami sabe cómo voy a manejar esta cosa del "proceso apareamiento "del que hablabas antes," dijo Videl mientras colocaba sus libros en un banco. Sin dudarlo, se sentó en el banco junto a sus libros, esta sería la única vez que podía salirse con la suya. Trunks estaba apoyado en su mesa, mientras que Gohan estaba apoyado en el banco junto al de Videl.

"Estoy seguro de que dos serán capaces de manejarlo, sólo escuchareis los pensamientos que se dirigen el uno al otro. Se lo estaba diciendo a Gohan, cuando antes entrabas en contacto con él era debido a que dirigías tus pensamientos a él. Cuando intentáis comunicaros entre vosotros sentiréis un ligero cosquilleo en vuestra mente y si lo abrís se crea un vínculo temporal ", explicó Trunks mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café de la mañana. Él había cogido rápidamente una taza antes de la lección había comenzado.

"Ya veo. Me preguntaba "dijo Videl captando la atención. "¿Si podría ser posible me contara un poco sobre nuestra herencia?"

"¿Nuestra herencia?" repetio Gohan.

"Me refiero a su herencia, ya sabes la herencia Saiyan ", dijo Videl corrigiendo su error. Tengo que tener más cuidado, no sabía que esconde un secreto tan grande podría ser descubierto tan fácilmente. Afortunadamente ella lo había pensado para sí misma y, como tal Gohan no lo había oído.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?" preguntó Gohan.

"¿Qué tipo de gente eran?" -le preguntó.

"Fueron muy humanos, su aspecto puede ser fácilmente confundido con el de seres los humanos normales, pero su pasión por la lucha los separaba del resto", explicó Gohan, recitando las mismas palabras Vegeta le había dicho muchos años antes. "No les gustaban los débiles, por lo que salieron en busca a los enemigos más fuertes que pudieron encontrar para expandir sus límites. Debido a este hecho, se les teme por la galaxia y más cuando la población entera se convirtió en esclavos. "

"¿Quién podría esclavizar a toda una raza?" preguntó Videl.

"Fue un monstruo con el nombre de Freezer y era temido en todas las galaxias", explicó Gohan. "Era un tirano brutal que obligó a los Saiyans a purgar planetas para después venderlos. Sin embargo, debido a esto la fortaleza de nuestra raza creció más de lo que podría haber pensado. Vegeta me enseño un video de un solo guerrero Saiyan de pie ante Freezer, un guerrero que se levantó con el orgullo de un pueblo entero ".

"Yo he visto ese video", agregó Trunks. "Papá dijo que le robó una copia de las imágenes de aquel día, que fue guardado en la nave que estaba siendo rehén."

"Suena como un hombre valiente," admirado Videl.

Gohan sonrió débilmente, "él era mi abuelo."

Videl no sabía cómo tomar esta pieza de información. "Me preguntaba de dónde sacaste todo tu coraje" ella dijo después de unos segundos.

Gohan continuó: "Él luchó con todo lo que tenía, y como tal ha muerto como un verdadero guerrero cuando Freezer erradicado a toda la población, haciendo volar el planeta". Videl sintió que era imposible que una sola criatura destruyera un planeta, pero Cell que había hecho la misma amenaza varios años. "Freezer sólo dejó unos cuantos guerreros Saiyan vivos incluyendo al padre de Trunks y mi propio padre", concluyó Gohan.

"Me siento honrada de ser parte de una civilización tan fuerte", dijo Videl diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo usted es parte de nuestra civilización?" preguntó Trunks pensando ya que algo raro estaba pasando.

Videl abrió los ojos mientras ella trataba de cubrir su error. "Quiero decir una vez que Gohan y yo seamos compañeros pasare a formar parte de la comunidad ¿no?" dijo. (Santa mierda acababa de admitir eso ante Gohan).

(Sí, lo has hecho Videl).

(¿ Podrías no invadir mis pensamientos en este momento?)

(Lo siento).

El lazo se rompió y Videl exhalado, contenta de haber cubierto su error. "¿Qué pasa con Krillen? ¿El es parte Saiyan también?" -preguntó cambiando de tema.

"No, él es humano", dijo Gohan.

"¿Cómo puede un ser un humano tan fuerte?" preguntó Videl.

"No es por la fuerza física, sino por la fuerza espiritual", explicó Gohan.

"¿Espiritual como en la religión?" dijo la chica confundida.

"Espiritual, como la energía dentro de su cuerpo", explicó Gohan. "Nuestra energía es lo que utilizamos en las actividades cotidianas, pero también tiene un gran potencial. El ki que es una fuente de energía, si puedes acceder a la ella la puedes utilizar en la lucha, por ejemplo."

"Está bien me he perdí en lo del ki", dijo Videl.

"Esto es el ki", dijo Trunks que produjo una pequeña bola amarilla en la mano que no sostenía su café. Videl se quedó mirando la esfera amarilla, hipnotizado por la vista. La energía se desvaneció cuando Trunks volvió su atención hacia la puerta. Gohan también miro y Videl de hecho una ojeada a la puerta con confusión. De repente se abrió de golpe y Chibi Trunks entro.

"Gohan sálvame!"

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)= telepatía entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 15

"¿Qué pasa Trunks? " preguntó Gohan mientras sostenía al niño que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos.

"Papá me va a matar", respondió Trunks.

"Espera un segundo, este niño es el que estaba en la heladería el otro día", dijo Videl al reconocer al niño. Ahora que lo veía como una persona normal en lugar de como alguien que podría golpear a los policías, ella pensó que era muy guapo.

"Sí, ese era yo, pero eso no es importante, Gohan, Mirai tenéis que salvarme", le rogó Trunks.

"¿Por qué te llama Mirai? preguntó Videl.

"Lo sabrás algún día ", dijo Mirai encogiéndose de hombros. Esto no cayó demasiado bien a Videl.

"¿Quién te persigue?" preguntó Gohan.

Trunks miró a Gohan con preocupación en sus ojos. "Papá".

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió para revelar una persona pequeña pero potente. "Mocoso, dame a mi hijo ahora", le ordenó con voz amenazante. Videl quería que dejara en paz a su hijo, pero algo parecía familiar en él y le decía que se mantuviera alejada.

"¿Qué quieres Vegeta?" preguntó Gohan.

"El chico ha demostrado que tiene lo que se necesita para ser un guerrero fuerte, ahora voy a ver lo que realmente puede hacer como castigo por no decírmelo antes", dijo Vegeta.

"Padre, no hagas nada precipitado", dijo Mirai cubriendo a su yo más joven.

¿Acaba de llamarle Padre? Entonces el también es hijo de ese hombre. Esto se está volviendo muy confuso, pensó Videl.

"Vegeta, permíteme castigarlo", dijo Gohan.

"Tú no tienes la suficiente voluntad ignorar los lloros de él ", dijo Vegeta amenazadoramente. Con cada segundo pasaba Videl pensó que ella se reunirá con su muerte al reconocer donde había visto a este hombre.

"Estoy hablando de un tipo diferente de castigo Vegeta ", dijo Gohan que llamando la atención del príncipe. "Él ha venido aquí buscando mi protección, sin embargo él está a punto de descubrir que la escuela puede ser un lugar muy peligroso".

"Me has intrigado, ¿Cómo sería ese castigo?", dijo Vegeta.

Gohan volvió su atención a Videl. "Videl, ¿crees que este niño es guapo y lo protegerías de este hombre?", dijo poniendo su trampa.

Videl tragó saliva, no quería ser obligada en este tipo de situación. "Sí" dijo lentamente. "Yo diría que él es muy guapo."

"¿Qué prueba eso?" preguntó Mirai.

"Videl aquí es una de los huesos más duros de roer", dijo Gohan. "Si el encanto Trunks ha hecho efecto en ella, las demás chicas lo encontraran simplemente irresistiblemente adorable. Tan pronto como salga aquí será abordado por todas las niñas pululaban fuera".

Vegeta pareció entender por donde iba Gohan. "Eso para él es fácil de evitar simplemente huira de todas esas mujeres"

Gohan sonrió ligeramente mientras sacaba una pastilla de color blanco de su bolsillo trasero. "Esto es algo en lo que he estado trabajando con Bulma, es un medicamento supresor del ki lo quería tomar para ocultar mis habilidades. Lo hizo unas semanas antes de que la escuela comenzara. Me olvidé de tomarlo el primer día y como ya he demostrado lo que puedo hacer no es necesario para mí tomarla. "

Trunks empezó a preocuparse en los brazos de Gohan. "¿Cuáles son mis opciones?" -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"La opción A, se traga la píldora y te quedas conmigo todo el día en la escuela hasta que los efectos pasen dentro de tres horas. La opción B es irte con Vegeta. Tu elección", dijo Gohan con maldad. Esto es todo el tiempo que me torturaron tu y Goten con sus travesuras.

Trunks miró a Gohan y Vegeta a continuación, luego de regreso a mirar Gohan, después a Vegeta y volver a continuación a la píldora en la mano de Gohan. Tragándose su orgullo, Trunks tomó la pastilla de Gohan y se la tragó. Los que podían sentir ki notaron de inmediato como el de Trunks "cayó como un ladrillo", situándose en un nivel cercano al de Videl.

"Has hecho tu elección", dijo Vegeta mirando severamente a Trunks antes de salir. Al cerrarse la puerta a las cuatro personas soltaron el aliento que habían estado conteniendo. Gohan sabía que Videl iba a empezar a hacer muchas preguntas en breve.

"¿Puedo escapar ahora?" Trunks preguntó.

"Tu sabes que tan pronto te vayas de mi lado Vegeta lo va a sentir y vendrá", explicó Gohan.

"Muy bien haber si puedo reorganizar las cosas para que tengan sentido " dijo Videl. "Número uno, ese tipo ¿Estaba en los Juegos de Cell? Vi una foto de ese día y que se parecía a uno de los guerreros. ¿Él es también un Saiyan?"

"Sí, él estaba allí y sí es un Saiyan", dijo Mirai.

"Y tú también estabas allí ", dijo Videl señalando a Mirai.

"Sí, estaba ese dia", dijo Mirai con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Qué es esa pastilla que le has dado al chico?" Videl pide a Gohan.

"En pocas palabras, significa que no puede correr a través de las paredes como lo hizo el otro día" respondió Gohan.

"Por último, ¿por qué vosotros dos os referís a ese tipo como su papá?"

Esta pregunta dejó a ambos Trunks y Gohan perplejos. Por último, Mirai decidió romper el incómodo silencio. "Vamos a dejar esta cuestión para otro momento, creo que será mejor dejarlo que tal como es. Piensa en el niño como mi hermano", dijo eludiendo la pregunta.

"Si eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que eres hijo de Bulma Brief, ¿no?" dijo Videl a Chibi Trunks. El joven muchacho de pelo lila asintió en respuesta. "Así que permíteme resumir rápidamente, ese tipo es un Saiyan, por lo tanto tu eres medio -Saiyan. La píldora ha suprimido tu lado Saiyan para que no le hagas daño a nadie y estás atascado aquí con Gohan para el resto del día. ¿Eso lo resume todo? "Ella se encontró con una serie de movimientos de cabeza. Luego se arrodilló junto a Trunks que se había apartado de Gohan, ahora que el peligro había pasado. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Trunks", respondió con sinceridad sin saber las consecuencias.

"Espera, ¿significa eso que Bulma Brief tiene dos hijos con exactamente el mismo nombre? " Videl casi gritó.

"Vas a descubrir que en el largo plazo ", dijo Mirai como la campana sonó para el almuerzo.

"Voy a averiguarlo algún día", dijo Videl recogiendo sus cosas.

"Ahora Trunks, vamos a buscar un lugar aislado, antes de que estés rodeado por docenas de niñas", susurró Gohan a Trunks.

Capitulo 16

Gohan no se había dado cuenta, pero arrastrar a un Trunks de ocho años de edad también fue una prueba para sí mismo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se encontró que tenía que la protegerlo de verdaderas plagas de mujeres. Él no sabía que varios rumores se están propagando a sus espaldas mientras llevaba a Trunks hacia fuera para comer su almuerzo en paz.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a la puerta, la libertad fue bloqueada por la pelirroja Angela y su grupo de chismosas. Angela se arrodilló y pellizco la mejilla de Trunks muy a su pesar. "Él es taaaaannn adorable," dijo con su voz dulce e inocente. "Entonces, ¿quién es la madre, Gohan? "

"¿Crees que es mi hijo?" Gohan espetó.

"Así que es adoptado, eso es una cosa tan noble Gohan", dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del niño. Si no hubiera tenido su ki suprimido la habría convertido en polvo, pero el hecho de que no era más fuerte que un niño de ocho años lo hizo más difícil para romper el agarre mortal que Angela tenía con su mejilla.

"Gohan, ¿hay alguna forma de revertir la droga que me diste?" Trunks preguntó débilmente.

"Le das a tu hijo adoptivo drogas!" exclamó Angela y paso a mirar a Gohan con odio en sus ojos.

"Es sólo una ligero tranquilizante, no ha estado durmiendo bien últimamente", dijo Gohan tratando de inventar una historia. Sabía que Trunks no recibía ganas de dormir de ese "tranquilizante , pero eso no lo sabía Angela .

"¿Por qué no puede dormir este adorable niño?" Pregunto preocupada del niño.

"Tiene miedo de su padre," dijo Gohan. Es curioso, que es la primera parte de esta historia que era verdad.

(Gohan ¿donde estais?) Oyó en su mente.

(Estoy en la puerta ovalada en el sector de la ciencia, la maldita Angela y sus compinches están bloqueando el camino), dijo Gohan a través del enlace a Videl. (Si estás cerca me vendría bien algo de ayuda).

(¿Qué? Si eres tan fuerte ¿por qué me necesitas?)

(¿No le quieres pegar a la mierda de Angela?)

Una pausa momentánea antes de Videl respondiera: (Quédate donde estás).

Gohan interiormente sonrió ante la idea de ver a Videl vencer a la asquerosa de Angela, solo necesitaba esperar. Mientras tanto, tenía que salvar a Trunks que había sido de alguna manera agarrado por todas las mujeres presentes. Sacándolo de la multitud lo levantó y lo colocó encima de sus hombros.

"¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir aquí?" preguntó Gohan preocupado.

Trunks se espanto de las manos que se le venían encima, mientras hábilmente mantenía el equilibrio en la parte superior de Gohan. "La droga me debilitado, pero al menos conservo todos mis conocimientos", dijo a su apoyo.

Gohan analizo rápidamente la situación en la que estaban que era actualmente en el centro de un grupo de mujeres que no podían quitar los ojos ni las manos de Gohan o de Trunks. Gohan se dio cuenta de que al ver como cuidaba de Trunks las chicas pensaban inmediatamente que los dos se veían adorables. Si supieran lo que el niño encima de él era realmente capaz de hacer.

Se defendió de las manos durante más de un minuto antes de una joven guerrera pasara a la acción. Al ver la situación absolutamente desesperada ante ella, sabía que tendría problemas para llegar a ellos, y muchos más para sacarlos del círculo femenino donde estaban atrapados. Sin embargo, vio la solución y sabía que ella sería capaz de inventar una excusa para lo que sucediera. Después de todo, en la escuela prácticamente aceptarían cualquier cosa que dijera.

Con eso en mente, rompió la alarma de fuego causando la activación de los aspersores de agua. Todas las niñas en las inmediaciones chillaron cuando su pelo y el maquillaje se arruinó por el agua que caía. Las puertas se abrieron y todas las niñas salieron para salvar a su la imagen, que tantas horas tardaban en perfeccionar. Gohan miró a Videl que estaba frente a él sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que el agua saturara su ropa pegándola a su hermoso cuerpo.

"Gracias Videl," dijo Gohan apasionadamente cuando Videl caminó hacia él.

"Eso hizo que este día sea más emocionante", admitió Videl pero se detuvo unos metros de distancia. Sus miradas se encontraron y una pasión ardiente se encendió entre ellos. "Creo que he cumplido con la mitad de nuestro trato."

"Si ese era tu mitad entonces, ¿cual es la mía?" preguntó Gohan.

(Aceptar esto), dijo Videl a través del enlace mental. Se acercó a Gohan, cerró los ojos y llevo sus labios hasta que rozó los de él. Gohan no retrocedió, ni tampoco intento detenerla. Estaba perdido, simple y llanamente, en ese momento de perfección absoluta de unión entre ellos. Los segundos sentía como horas mientas la pareja compartía su primer beso bajo la lluvia creada por los aspersores contra incendios.

Poco a poco se separaron, pero un impulso primario tomo control sobre ellos y de repente giraron sus cabezas a la izquierda, con una mano apartaron bruscamente la ropa y hundieron sus dientes en el hombro derecho de su pareja. El dolor gritó a través de sus cuerpos, pero no importaba, mientras bebían brevemente la sangre del otro, perdidos en el momento. Se separaron al mismo tiempo, podían verse los rastros de sangre en los labios del otro.

"¿Podrías explicar qué demonios ha pasado?" Videl pidió al darse cuenta de que ella había bebido la sangre de Gohan.

Gohan estaba en silencio, no tenía respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Yo sé lo que pasó", dijo Trunks que todavía estaba subido encima de Gohan. Se había apartado antes de que Videl hundiera sus dientes su pierna. "Papá dice que esto es parte del proceso de unión", explicó mostrando su conocimiento de sus antecedentes. "Vosotros se convirtieron en uno con la mente cuando la conexión mental se abrió entre vosotros y ahora os habéis convertido en un solo cuerpo."

"¿Cuánto te contado Vegeta de todo esto?" preguntó Gohan.

"Bastante" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa como él saltó de los hombros de Gohan. "Ahora podemos salir a la calle donde no cogeré un resfriado?" Gohan y Videl se rieron brevemente, pero ya comenzaban a sentir los efectos del agua. Pero antes de que pudieran salir, los bomberos entraron con las mangueras en la mano.

¿Dónde está el fuego señorita Videl? uno de ellos gritó.

"Ha habido un malentendido", explicó Videl empezando la farsa. "Había una pelea en marcha y como tal, me vi obligada a tomar medidas. Separé la pelea, pero cuando empuje a uno de los chicos a un lado su codo activo la alarma de incendio".

"Ya veo señorita Videl, por favor evacuar mientras aclaramos las cosas", dijo el encargado, mientras él y sus hombres comenzaron su inspección de rutina.

(Buena mentira).

(Bueno, yo pensé que sonaba mejor que lo que había sucedido).

(Estoy de acuerdo contigo Videl).

(Oye Gohan).

(¿Sí?)

(¿Podemos salir ahora?)

...

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Es evidente que los androides que has hecho no son rivales para estos guerreros. Parece como si no fueran de este planeta".

"Tengo un nuevo plan y implica el uso de las ondas Blutz".

"No me han informado de estas ondas Blutz antes".

"No, son ondas radiactivas creadas por la luna. Un ser humano normal es inmune a ellas, pero un Saiyan reacciona de manera diferente. Si yo soy capaz de generar suficientes Ondas Blutz entonces todos los que tienen sangre Saiyajin volverán a sus formas primitivas y en esas formas, destruirán las ciudades para mí. "

"¿No se harán más difíciles de vencer para que pueda conquistar el mundo?"

"Por el contrario, ese estado primitivo que los Saiyans llamamos Oozaru y si bien puede parecer como una cosa mala, en realidad esa forma es mucho más débil en comparación con su transformación actualidad. Así pues, son más fáciles de derrotar a los Saiyans en esta forma seremos alabados como héroes cuando los matemos y mientras nos hacemos con el control de la población. Vegeta puede ser capaz de controlarse pero los jóvenes que han tenido poca experiencia o ninguna en esto y sucumbirán a su comportamiento destructivo. "

"Su plan es inspirador. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre Saiyans?

"Por favor, creo que yo debe saber mucho acerca de mi propia civilización."

* * *

_Eston son mis capitulos favoritos._

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_(...)= telepatía entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 17

Gohan se toco los labios con la mano, Trunks, Videl y el se dirigieron a la última lección del día. Todavía sentía suave de tacto suave de los labios Videl. En cambio Trunks se sentía que sus mejillas estaban empezando a tener hematomas del número de niñas que las habían pellizcado. Necesitaba algo para golpear y pronto. Por suerte para él, la última clase del día fue el gimnasio.

Con las puertas abiertas de par en par, Krillen estaba en lo alto del ring improvisado, con la ropa todavía desgarrada de la anterior batalla con los androides. "Hey Trunks", dijo saludando a los tres mientras el resto de la clase se sentaba en las gradas "Antes os sentí a ti y Vegeta, pero entonces te caíste fuera del radar, ¿qué pasó?"

"Este payaso me drogó", dijo Trunks haciendo un mohín.

"Tú le diste drogas!" Krillen exclamó.

"Le di una pastilla para suprimir su Ki", explicó Gohan con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Pues en ese caso, ¿quieres estar en el anillo de entrenamiento Trunks? Mientras las fuerzas te vuelven. Estoy bastante seguro de que sigues siendo mejor que la mayoría de los que están aquí ", dijo Krillen con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa llego a los labios de Trunks. "Eso suena perfecto ", dijo mientras subía fácilmente de un salto a la plataforma. El resto de la clase que había se había sentando jadeó cuando vieron al joven guerrero entrar en el ring.

"¿Vas a dejar que un niño luche?"

"Es sólo un niño".

"¿Por qué no nos pone un oponente real?"

"Ahora clase", dijo Krillen llamando atención mientras Gohan y Videl tomaban asiento a su lado en la parte delantera de la clase. "Este chico es fuerte y tiene la suficiente capacitación para incluso vencer hasta el 'gran' Hércules Satan. Puede fácilmente levantar por lo menos tres veces su propio peso y su nivel de agilidad es extrema."

"No hay manera de que ese chico pueda vencer a Mister Satán", exclamó uno de los deportistas.

"¿Quieres poner tu dinero donde está tu boca?" preguntó un Trunks cabreado. Él era un guerrero y esta gente se iba a tratar como si fuera nada más que un humano.

"¿De cuánto estás hablando chico?" dijo el atleta que hizo su camino hasta el ring.

Trunks sacó la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y comprobado lo que llevaba. Sacó unos. "¿Puedes permitirte 50.000 Zeni?", se preguntó.

La atleta se quedó mudo, eso era mas de los que recibía el al mes y ahí estaba el chico agitándolo a su alrededor como si fuera nada. Sin embargo, sintió el pinchazo de la arrogancia y aceptó el trueque. "Sólo tengo 10.000 ¿empezamos con eso? Una vez que te derrote puedes apostar el resto, si quieres seguir."

Trunks puso el resto del dinero en su cartera después su dinero a Krillen. "No estoy seguro, pero probablemente esto es ilegal. ¿Cuál es su veredicto de la situación Videl? "

Videl rápidamente devanó los sesos para ver cualquier problema con la situación pero no podía pensar en uno. "Como se trata de una apuesta de uno en uno no creo que haya nada malo."

(¿Estás segura de eso?)

(No, pero a quién le importa.)

(¿Qué ha sido de la luchadora contra la delincuencia?)

(Cállate y disfruta de la lucha Gohan.)

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Krillen saltó desde el ring y anunció el inicio de la pelea. El atleta se burló, con la ventaja de su altura y del peso que no había manera posible que pueda perder. Trunks se coloco en su posición con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. El atleta se quedó completamente en calma, ni siquiera se puso en una postura de ningún tipo. Él simplemente se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Qué equivocado estaba subestimar a su oponente.

Trunks corrió hacia él y barrió con una de las piernas al atleta, que estaba con la guardia baja. No tubo tiempo para reaccionar al caer al suelo mientras Trunks salto sobre el cayendo de rodillas de lleno en el pecho, dejándolo sin aire y sin voluntad para luchar contra de él.

Trunks se inclinó hacia delante, burlándose de su oponente oliendo el miedo en el sudor de su frente. "Gracias por el dinero", dijo en un tono amenazador antes de levantarse permitiendo al estudiante regresar a su asiento avergonzado. "¿A alguien más dispuesto a hacer una apuesta?" Preguntó a la clase mientras se rascaba su cóccix. Todas las chicas que habían pensado alguna vez que era adorable, ahora sólo pensaban en él como en el hijo del diablo mientras que la mayoría de los chicos no querían encontrarse en una situación familiar.

"Yo lo hare", dijo Videl se puso de pie y camino hacia el ring. Saco poco de dinero de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregó a Krillen. "20.000 deben estar bien", dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

(¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Videl?)

(Aparte vosotros los Saiyans yo soy la más fuerte de aquí, así que creo que es justo que yo haga mi apuesta).

(Sólo un consejo, vuestros niveles de energía son aproximadamente iguales por lo que esta será una batalla de habilidad no de fuerza).

(Gracias por el consejo, Gohan.)

Videl y Trunks estaban en lados opuestos, tomando la postura que había utilizado en muchas batallas de antemano. Trunks estudio a su oponente, claramente le estaba tomando más en serio que el chico al que acababa de golpear. La multitud se encontraba en una mezcla de emociones, muchos querían ver a Videl ganar mientras que otros no querían ver a Videl golpear al niño.

A la señal de Krillen los dos cargaron el uno contra el otro. Videl se encontraba en desventaja, teniendo en cuenta su altura, significa que sus ataques normales no eran un medio eficaz contra un enemigo de menor tamaño. La mayoría de sus ataques se centraban únicamente en el torso de un oponente y ahora el torso de su enemigo estaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Así que en esta batalla sería necesario el uso de las piernas más que otra cosa.

Poniendo su estrategia en juego, Videl lanzo su rodilla a la cara de Trunks, sabiendo muy bien que él tenía la capacidad para bloquearla. Trunks sin embargo, no la bloqueo, no que se deslizó por debajo de ella para golpear el tobillo abierto de Videl, lo que la hizo caer. Ella se apresuró a rodar hacia atrás y ponerse de pie antes de Trunks había tuviera oportunidad de inmovilizarla. Sin embargo, encontró que su equilibrio se ha desplazado ligeramente con el tobillo lesionado y por lo tanto su lado derecho estaba abierto.

Trunks vio esta apertura y ataco hacia delante, sólo para que ser capturado por las dos manos de Videl. Dándose cuenta de su propia estupidez, se levanto sobre sus manos, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio golpearla con una patada. Videl podía ver una falta que fácilmente podía conectarle un golpe. Lo bloqueo, Trunks intento saltar a un lado pero fue inútil Videl golpeo a través de sus defensas y lo tiró al suelo.

Videl vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y se abalanzó hacia el aire con el puño hacia atrás listo para el impacto. Trunks lo vio venir y rodó a un lado y golpeo con sus pies en el esternón antes de que Videl lo pudiera bloquear. Un crujido se oyó con definición en todo el gimnasio.

(Videl tienes que terminar combate ahora, el poder Trunks está volviendo lentamente, la droga está perdiendo su efecto). Le dijo Gohan con su conexión.

(Entendido), respondió Videl lanzándose a un asalto feroz. Ella sabía que si no ponía fin a esto de manera rápida no tendría ninguna oportunidad. No podía dejar de notar que sus ataques eran ligeramente más rápidos que lo que había hecho nunca, pero le importaba poco ella continuó su embestida. Gohan también podía sentir que la energía Videl había aumentado muy ligeramente.

Por desgracia, con su fuerza Saiyan regresando lentamente a Trunks, Videl encontraba todos sus ataques fácilmente bloqueados por el chico de pelo lila. Con una velocidad poco natural, rompió a través de su ataque y consiguió golpearla en el estómago. Sin aire, Videl se derrumbó en el suelo, agotada por la pelea. Parte de ella quería seguir adelante, pero sabía que ahora que la fuerza Trunks se había vuelto no era probable que pudiera ganar.

"Reconozco" dijo Videl con los dientes apretados antes de que escupir una salpicadura de sangre. Ella sabía que había oído un chasquido durante la batalla, pero no notaba el dolor de un hueso roto. Con la pelea terminada, Krillen despidió a la clase ya que estaba claro que nadie podía derrotar al pequeño guerrero, especialmente porque su poder había vuelto. La sala se vació lentamente a excepción de Krillen, Trunks, Gohan y Videl.

"Gracias por salvarme Gohan", dijo Trunks. "Sin embargo, creo que no vendré otra vez a ti."

"Pero nos divertimos mucho", dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

"No, te has divertido a mi costa ", dijo mientras caminaba hacia una ventana abierta. Videl observó mientras él levita sobre el suelo un poco antes de despegar y perderse en la distancia.

"¿Te ha roto algo Videl? Krillen preguntó con nerviosismo. Cuando oyó el chasquido había hecho una mueca de dolor sólo de pensarlo, recordaba muchos de esos chasquidos de sus batallas en Namek.

"No siento nada roto", dijo Videl pero ella había escupió sangre de su boca. Su collar colgaba visible en su cuello cuando se puso de pie. Gohan reconoció de inmediato que algo andaba mal con el.

"Videl, fue el collar siempre así?"

Curiosa, Videl tomó el colgante y vio una grieta grande en el centro de la joya.

...

"¿Has pensado cómo van a volver a crecer las colas a todos los Saiyans señor?"

El Saiyan se rió la ligera con la cola alrededor de su cintura. "Ya lo he averiguado y mi plan ya está en acción. En primer lugar, con el generador que he creado libera poco a poco las olas Blutz que se necesitaban para acabar con este planeta son liberadas por todo el mundo. Sin embargo, sólo cuando han alcanzado un nivel de 17.000.000 ondas Blutz se transforman. En los niveles más bajos entre uno y dos millones de ondas sus colas están comenzando a crecer de nuevo. "

"Ya veo que usted planea utilizar todo esto a su favor. "

El Saiyan salido de la oscuridad, revelando la cicatriz que cruzaba su cara cerrando su ojo izquierdo en una cicatriz. "Por supuesto, he estado planeando mi venganza contra Kakkarot durante años".

Capitulo 18

Videl puede que no se mostrara afectada por la grieta en la joya exteriormente, pero por dentro ella devastada más allá de todo. Al entrar a su habitación después de pasar entre las criadas, tomó el collar y superviso los daños. Si bien no había nada salta a la vista, había una grieta en el centro de la joya que sobresalía en medio de la joya.

Videl podía sentir las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos mientras miraba a lo último que su madre le había dado. Sus dedos tocaron la grieta y pudo sentir un calor radiante de la joya rota. Parecía un aura que transmitía desde la joya y Videl se acercó más a ver , pero la luz de la ventana le impedía verla con claridad. Dejo el collar en la cama, Videl se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las persianas, creando una noche artificial. Ahora Videl podía distinguir un tenue resplandor rojo del mismo color que la joya.

Curiosa, camino hacia la cama pero tropezó con algo en la oscuridad cayendo en la cama. Maldijo en silencio, miró hacia arriba para ver como la joya emitida unos los vapores por la grieta. El brillo rojo le hubiera parecido delicioso si no procediera de un objeto tan preciado por ella. Con dedos temblorosos, ella extendió la mano para tocar la joya y vio como el pequeño humo se envolvía alrededor de sus dedos.

Videl no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al sentir el calor de los vapores envolver sus dedos, enviando una sensación de calma a través de su cuerpo. No fue sólo eso, sino que ella se sentía bien, como si hubiera una gran cantidad de poder dentro de su alcance. Eso enveneno su mente lentamente.

Videl tomó el collar y lo acerco a su cara, inhalando el vapor. Ahora podía sentir la sobrecarga de energía a travesar su cuerpo y todos los pensamientos racionales se esfumaron ahora sólo buscaba obtener más poder. Sin embargo, la única manera de conseguir más poder era romper la joya completamente. Con esas intenciones, puso el dedo en la joya y comenzado a presionar contra ella, sin embargo, la joya era firme y no se rompía.

Videl dejo el collar en la cama al tiempo que abría las persianas para tener la luz solar una vez más. Videl miró a su alrededor con desesperación, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que romper la joya y conectarse plenamente con su lado Saiyan. Todos sus pensamientos racionales se habían ido mientras buscaba su armario de cualquier cosa que pueda ser de alguna utilidad.

Ella encontró unos clavos viejos y un martillo de cuando ella había redecorado su habitación hace muchos años. Tomando el martillo y un clavo en la mano, Videl tomó el collar y lo tiró al suelo. Coloco la punta del clavo en la joya agrietada, levantó el martillo antes de bajarlo con fuerza.

Con un crujido ensordecedor se rompió, Videl ya no necesitan ver el humo rojo, podía sentir que la rodeaban. Su cuerpo ahora se sentía más fuerte en todos los sentidos o eso pensaba, tenía que probarse a si misma. Rápidamente se cambio a su ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigió al gimnasio, mientras sentía unos arañazos en la base de su columna vertebral.

Aunque la sensación inicial cuando sus genes Saiyan se habían vuelto a mezclar con los humanos habia sido abrumadora, ahora era capaz de pensar lógicamente otra vez, así decidió comenzar despacio. Sabía que sólo tenía un cuarto de sangre Saiyan, mientras que Gohan era medio, entonces en teoría debería ser la mitad de fuerte que Gohan.

Bueno, Gohan apenas sobrevivió a ser lanzado a través de un edificio así que no probaría eso. Supongo que él tenía la fuerza para levantar un coche pequeño, eso es alrededor de dos toneladas. Así iba a tratar de levantar unos pocos cientos de kilogramos.

Con esto en mente, se fue a la máquina automatizada Cápsula Corp press de banca. En pocas palabras, se coloca en la máquina lo pesado que quería que el peso que se y lo hizo por ti. Sonriendo mientras se ponía en el número 350, se posicionó. Cuando ella era sólo humana podía levantar aproximadamente sesenta kilogramos asi que esto iba a ser una gran mejora. Si ella era capaz de mover la barra.

Videl empujó con todas sus fuerzas pero el barra se negó a ceder con el aumento de peso. Ella continuó empujando en el barra, incluso cuando sabía que la situación era desesperada, pero eso no impidía que lo intentara.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" Hércules preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación y vio a su hija luchando.

"Estoy bien, padre", gruñó Videl, sin darse por vencida en lo más mínimo.

Preocupado, Hércules se acercó a la máquina para ver la enorme cantidad de peso que Videl estaba tratando de levantar. Él no discutió, ya había estado en la habitación de Videl y había visto el collar roto en el suelo y por lo tanto tenía conocimiento de la ruptura del hechizo. Se rió un poco. "No he visto que nadie intente algo así desde tu madre".

Videl se detuvo mientras abría sus ojos como platos, con las manos aun en la barra de deslizamiento y volvió a su posición vertical. Sus ojos miraban al dolor que reflejaban los de su padre. "Se que no hablamos mucho, pero tu mamá me dijo que nunca te hablara de sus secretos. Ahora que lo has encontrado por ti misma creo que puedo decirte algunas cosas si quieres. "

Videl no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía una gran oportunidad para aprender todo sobre su pasado pero de alguna manera quería averiguarlo todo por sí misma o no lo saberlo en absoluto. "¿Sabes si mamá me dio un nombre Saiyan?" -le preguntó.

Hércules se echó a reír un poco al ver cómo Videl quería saber más sobre sí misma que sobre su madre, lo que mantiene los recuerdos para el. "Sí, en su idioma te llamo Kiarta ", respondió recordándolo con claridad.

"¿Qué significa?" Videl preguntó con curiosidad.

"Eso significa ángel", dijo Hércules con lágrimas en los ojos.

El resto del día transcurrió como padre e hija hablando pero tristes por la memoria de la madre de la familia.

...

"Mañana por la mañana el aumento de las olas se habrá duplicado y deberíamos estar viendo algunos resultados", dijo el Saiyan inspeccionando la máquina. Luego se volvió hacia su leal súbdito. "Nuestra victoria está cerca, la máquina llegara a diecisiete millones de ondas en tres días ".

"Pero ¿no dice que cuando los Saiyans se transforman en este estado aumenta su fuerza en gran medida? "

"Eso hace si, sin embargo, los que no han sentido el poder antes serán incapaces de controlarlo. Ese hijo de puta, siendo el príncipe que es, será capaz de controlarse a sí mismo pero su hijo no tiene experiencia, por lo que se verá obligado a un punto muerto.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es mi propósito, señor, después de todo me creo? "

"El hijo Kakkarot ha estado en esa forma varias veces si las notas son correctas y así él puede tener algún control, pero no hay garantía y, como tal, controlarlo. Si los Saiyans empiezan a destruir la ciudad, es necesario que alguien luche contra ellos y se convierta en un héroe. "

La sombra asintió con la cabeza, "Ahora entiendo, maestro."

...

Gohan aterrizó en la parte superior de la escuela y al instante buscó los patrones de energía de Videl. Al encontrarlos, nota algo diferente en ella, pero familiar. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la perilla de la puerta de una ola de dolor se precipitó a través de su cóccix.

(Gohan ayuda)

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron al oír a Videl pedir ayuda. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver, recorrió los pasillos, sin preocuparse de no golpear a la gente, sólo corría para ayudar a Videl. El dolor era insoportable, él la encuentro sola en su casillero, encorvada a cuatro patas. La tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió resueltamente a la habitación de Trunks corriendo por los pasillos ahora vacios al ritmo de un ser humano.

Gohan cerró la puerta detrás de él, echando la llave por si acaso. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Trunks ya en la habitación, pero él también estaba con un gran dolor. Gohan coloco a Videl sobre una mesa de trabajo antes de que un pulso final de dolor atravesara su cuerpo y el sonido de algo rasgarse se oyera. Un sonido similar se oía donde estaba parado Trunks, pero Videl seguía gritando de dolor.

Gohan parpadeó un instante al sentir la conexión con algo que había perdido hace años. Ni siquiera necesita mirar al sentir su cola enrollarse alrededor de su cintura a la manera militar de Vegeta. Su atención se centró en Videl que dio un último grito de dolor antes de escuchar el desgarro.

"Videl, ¿estás bien?" Gohan preguntó mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Ella estaba demasiado agotada para responder y cerró los párpados para descansar momentáneamente. Gohan sonrió cuando vio a que Videl se giraba hacia un lado en un intento de ponerse más cómoda. Sin embargo, esto revelo la cola marrón colgando en el banco de trabajo.

* * *

_Puff, dichosas peleas, mira que son difíciles de descifrar a veces._

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

* * *

Capitulo 19

Un conmocionó Gohan se sentó encima del banco, con la cola de Videl en su regazo aun con contracciones de vez en cuando. Trunks no se sentía demasiado bien. Mientras que a Gohan ya le había vuelto a crecer la cola dos veces antes, Trunks nunca había sentido el dolor de un rebrote de la cola y como tal, se había desplomado casi hasta la extenuación. Para Videl era peor había pasado por completo del dolor y el agotamiento, la cola ni siquiera respondía al tacto de tenerla en su regazo. Su respiración era pesada, pero lo importante era que ella estaba respirando.

Gohan y Trunks escucharon la campana, pero ninguno de ellos iba a responder a ella. ¿Cómo podían enfrentarse a todos con sus colas recién formadas? Gohan se incorporó al darse cuenta de algo que podría estar muy, muy mal.

"¿Tienes un teléfono aquí?" preguntó a Trunks que sólo movió la cabeza negativamente como respuesta.

"Maldita sea" murmuró antes de mirar a Videl. Seguro que tendría un teléfono, pero en ¿cuál de sus bolsillos estaría? ¿Y cuales serían las consecuencias si ella se despertara con las manos de él en sus bolsillos? La idea era insoportable así que Gohan ni lo intento.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Trunks que por fin encontró palabras. Su voz todavía sonaba como si tuviera dolor, pero al menos su respiración se normalizaba.

"¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos entrar en contacto con Bulma?" preguntó Gohan.

"¿Con o sin mostrándonos al mundo exterior?"dijo Trunks. "La manera más sencilla sería la de volar, pero aun siento dolor, demasiado para que sea capaz de concentrarme."

"Estaba pensando, si esto nos ha ocurrido a nosotros ¿qué pasa con los niños? "

Los ojos de Trunks se iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que Gohan quería decir.

"Tengo un coche en mi bolsillo trasero podemos usar eso." Dijo Trunks.

"¿Te puedes sentar con la cola?" preguntó Gohan sabiendo lo sensible que era al tacto.

Trunks miró su cola, que ya formaba un relieve en forma de' S '. "Así que tendremos que volar, entonces"dijo él derrotado. Gohan asintió con la cabeza y recogió a Videl en sus brazos. Se veía tan tranquila ahora, durmiendo contra su pecho. Trunks abrió la ventana, respiró hondo y comenzó a flotar, empujando el dolor fuera de su mente. Centrándose con todas sus fuerzas, partió en dirección a la ciudad Oeste. Gohan esperó un momento más, mientras sostenía en sus brazos Videl comenzó a volar, pero a un ritmo más lento, para no despertar a la bella durmiente en sus brazos. Sabía que Trunks volaría a Cápsula Corp tan rápido como pudiera para evitar el dolor aun abrumador para él, Gohan sin embargo, después del shock inicial, ya no lo sentía. Se sorprendió un poco ver que tenía un gran control sobre su nuevo apéndice al apartar con ella un mechón de pelo de la cara de Videl.

Este ligero toque fue suficiente para causar que Videl despertara brevemente y abriera los ojos durante un momento. "Gohan", dijo con voz débil pero estaba agotada y no podía decir nada más.

"Sólo descansa Videl", dijo amablemente lo que hizo ella cerrara los ojos. Probablemente piensa que esto es un sueño, pensó con cuidado de no empujar ese pensamiento en la mente de Videl. Él se rió suavemente ante la idea de que sea un sueño... o una película de superhéroes muy cursi. La damisela en apuros siendo llevada por el aire sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por supuesto, Videl no tenía nada de damisela en apuros y que probablemente no estarían en esta la situación, si ella no estuviera tan agotada.

Sin embargo la duración del vuelo le dio tiempo a Gohan para reflexionar sobre un par de cosas. Tales como, ¿por qué la cola le había vuelto a crecer? y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué Videl tenia una cola también? Él había deducido que Videl ahora tenía un poco de sangre Saiyan corriendo por sus venas pero, ¿cómo podría esa cantidad de sangre tan diluida hacer crecer la cola? Para eso ella hubiera necesitado obtener suficiente de su sangre cuando ella había bebido de su hombro. Con su preocupación la cola se enderezó y se frotó su marca en el hombro.

Su mente vagaba de nuevo a ese momento de locura, donde habían perdido todo control. Chibi Trunks había dicho que se trataba de un instinto Saiyan para marcar a sus compañeros entendía que él lo hiciera, pero Videl reacciono con el mismo instinto. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más llegaba al mismo resultado. Pero ¿por qué Videl no se lo había dicho? No sabía si pensar que ella no sabia nada de su herencia, pero Gohan tendría que preguntar sin perturbaciones. Así que mientras flotaba por encima de la cápsula Corp tomó la decisión y voló a una zona solitaria.

...

"¿No debería estar aquí ya Gohan?" preguntó chibi Trunks mientras miraba su cola con temor. Tanto él como Goten habían estado en la Cápsula Corporation cuando experimentaron el dolor atroz que les habían causado sus colas mientras se formaban. Ambos habían pensado de inmediato que el dolor había valido la pena mientras que se miraban las colas. Goten estaba persiguiendo a la suya, tratando de atraparla con todas sus fuerzas. Como tenia poco control sobre ella eso resultaba todo un reto.

"Él estaba detrás de mí", dijo Mirai mientras trataba de no mirar a la cola de pegar el trasero.

"Si los tres no estuvieran tal débiles con lo que ha ocurrido hubieran sido capaces de saber que él ya ha estado aquí", dijo Vegeta. El incidente con su cola había ocurrido mientras él estaba entrenando en la sala de gravedad y como tal, apenas había sentido lo ocurrido. Después de haber parado por orden de Bulma había descubierto que su cola había retomado la posición de soldado en torno a su cintura y sonrió ligeramente.

Goten dejó de correr en círculos miro a Vegeta para hablar. "¿Dónde ha ido entonces?" preguntó.

"Bueno, él estaba llevando a Videl con él, tal vez se despertó", sugirió Mirai.

Esto captó la curiosidad de Vegeta. "¿Por qué estaba dormida y la llevaba con él?"

A continuación, Mirai que no le había dicho esa parte de la información hasta este momento. "Se había desmayado de agotamiento cuando le creció la cola."

Hubo un silencio estupefacto, después de esa valiosa pieza de información. Vegeta sonrió un poco, sabía que podía haber otros Saiyans que habían sobrevivido, pero nunca había esperado hallar uno de los descendientes en el planeta que él llamaba hogar ahora.

Bulma elegido ese momento para entrar en la habitación. Ella los miró con desconcierto por la situación ver de cuatro Saiyans todos con la cola, ella notó una falta importante y expresó su pregunta: "¿Dónde está Gohan?

...

Videl agitó sus ojos mientras poco a poco volvía en sí. Los pequeños rayos de luz se veía a través de las ramas del árbol encima de su cabeza, casi bloqueaban el cielo completamente de la vista. Los pájaros piaban en un árbol cercano mientras un par de mariposas sobrevolaban la zona haciendo su danza eterna. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la escuela donde había caído en la inconsciencia. Se sentó, miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier forma de vida. A pesar de que no podía ver nada de su espalda sentía dolor allí. Flexiono su espalda y vio a Gohan justo encima de ella colgando de una rama... por la cola.

Videl se hundió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Capitulo 20

Videl ojos se abrieron por cuarta vez ese día. El sol todavía se deslizaba a través del dosel de hojas y los pájaros aún piaban lejos y Gohan se mantenía en su pose de meditación mientras colgaba boca abajo de la cola se extiende desde de su trasero. Cuando dedujo que no era un sueño, decidió ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, en cuanto se puso de pie encontró difícil su equilibrio, como si algo le pesaba desde atrás. Ella cayó con un ruido sordo, sacando a Gohan de su meditación. Abrió un ojo, vio a Videl tratando de ponerse sobre sus pies con un gran palo en la mano para mantener el equilibrio. Con una sonrisa agarró con una mano la rama de apoyo antes de tirar a sí mismo en posición vertical y aterrizaje sobre ambos pies.

"Gohan", dijo débilmente Videl que tenía la garganta reseca por la falta de líquido. "¿Por qué tienes una cola?"

"Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta ", dijo Gohan señalando última incorporación de Videl. Curiosa de lo que estaba mirando Gohan, Videl miró a su espalda y rápidamente se desmayó una vez más, el choque fue demasiado difícil de soportar. Gohan logró alcanzarla antes de que Videl cayera al suelo y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que esto iba a ser mucho más de lo esperado.

...

"¿Dónde está?" Goten se quejó. Había capturado con éxito su cola y como tal, estaba aburrido ahora.

"Si su ki no se ha disparado es que es una buena señal", dijo Vegeta.

"¿Qué significaría el aumento de ki?" preguntó Bulma.

"Por ejemplo como el aumento de ki que aparece cuando tú y yo estamos..."

"Nosotros no necesitamos escucharlo!" Mirai interrumpido.

...

Gohan llevaba agua con cuidado hacia Videl en una hoja excepcionalmente grande que había encontrado cerca del manantial. Usando su cola, levantó la cabeza de Videl ligeramente y comenzó a verter el líquido por la garganta a un ritmo lento. Al principio hubo un poco de tos y escupió antes de que empezara a tragar el agua presionada contra los labios.

"Gohan", dijo, cuando el suministro de agua se agotó. "¿Me estoy volviendo loca?"

Gohan rió entre dientes ligeramente en esta pregunta. "Después de la reunión me debes esperar nada", dijo con una sonrisa.

Videl se levantó con sus manos, su cola colgando en el suelo cuando ella se sentó y miró a Gohan. "Así que ¿una cola es un rasgo Saiyan?" -le preguntó.

"Sí que me lleva a mi pregunta: ¿por qué tienes una cola?" contrarrestada Gohan.

Videl se encontraba pérdida para encontrarlas las palabras, esto no era lo que había deseado. Durante los años en la escuela que había sido ella la que hacia las preguntas, pero ahora ella estaba siendo forzada a una esquina sin mucha opción. Esta no era una de esas situaciones en las que se podría decir "no sé" y que sería el final de la cuestión. Sólo había una opción, y Videl le gustaba muy un poco. "Es porque soy parte Saiyan".

Gohan había esperado esto, pero todavía fue un shock. A pesar de que por lo general era calmado, esto era algo que se estaba tomando muy en serio.

"Así que casi me detienes por algo que tú misma eres también. Eso te hace la hipócrita por excelencia! "casi gritó.

Videl fue sorprendida por el tono de su voz. Incluso las veces que le había alzado antes la voz había sido sarcástico, pero no amenazador. Su voz estaba llena de frustración y rabia acumulada. Videl sintió que las lágrimas empiezan a salir. "Lo siento Gohan, yo quería mantener en secreto. "

"Usted quería mantener el mismo secreto que la ha alejado de la única persona con la puede hablar. Cuando era sólo mi secreto, no tenía con quien hablar pero me abrí a ti de todos modos!"

"Sólo me enteré ayer, yo quería decirle, pero yo no sabía qué decir. De eres capaz de entender las dificultades que ha tenido que emprender."

"¿Y tú crees que entiendes mis dificultades? "Videl comenzó a darse cuenta de que podría haber apretado un botón equivocado. "Usted lucha contra la delincuencia cotidiana Videl y solo has visto el dolor y el sufrimiento a causa eso. Pero nunca vas a entender mi dolor!"

Videl no podía evitarlo, pero la naturaleza de querer saberlo todo la pateo en ese momento. "¿Cómo puedes estar sufriendo más que yo? Yo miraba mientras mi madre moria!"

Gohan miró a Videl y sin poder contenerse más, dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color turquesa. "Usted vio a su madre morir", dijo mientras la forma de energía dorada le rodeaba. "Yo soy la causa de que mi padre este muerto!" Con esa nota final la energía entró en erupción, empujando Videl vuelta al suelo mientras luchaba contra el viento. A través de los ojos entrecerrados miró a Gohan y contuvo el aliento al ver el pelo en posición vertical y de color dorado. Trozos de la Tierra alrededor de él comenzó a romperse de la pura fuerza de la energía que Gohan estaba produciendo.

"Gohan ... tu… eres..." Videl tartamudeaba, no podía terminar la frase. Sin embargo Gohan pensó en la declaración inconclusa de una manera diferente.

"Yo soy un asesino", dijo solemnemente Gohan.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Usted es uno de los más grandes luchadores del mundo" dijo mientras Gohan se apagaba un poco, la brisa paro de soplar con fuerza. "La gente busca a ti, respetan al guerrero dorado y todo lo que él representa."

Gohan miró a Videl, con los ojos cargados de recuerdos tristes. "Entonces ellos han elegido un mal modelo ", dijo mientras el aura dorada, le rodeaba una vez más. Antes de Videl supiera lo que estaba pasando, desapareció, volando a velocidades Videl sólo podía ver.

"Gohan!" ella gritó, pidiendo que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. Pero ante los oídos sordos como Gohan solo pudo luchar por contener las lágrimas.

...

"¿Dónde está tu amiga?" preguntó Vegeta cuando Gohan entró en la habitación. Trunks y Goten querían correr hasta Gohan, pero inmediatamente se alejaron al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"Vete", murmuró antes de tomar el lugar de Goten en el sofá.

"Bien, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí vamos a ir al grano", dijo Bulma ahora que todos los que tienen colas había llegado. "Vegeta, ya que tú eres el experto ¿qué significa esto?"

" ¿Que quieres decir? él replicó.

"Usted sabe ... la cola esta," dijo Bulma con torpeza.

"En pocas palabras, ya que nuestras colas nos han vuelto a todos a la vez que significa que todos estamos sintiendo la misma cantidad de Ondas Blutz", explicó.

"Las Ondas Blutz?" preguntó Goten. Es evidente que esta conversación iba a ser demasiado para él.

"Las ondas invisibles de la luna", explicó Trunks, Vegeta le había obligado a estudiar su ascendencia.

"Pero no hay agua en la luna, de hecho no hay luna", señaló Goten.

"Tienes ese un punto, mocoso ", dijo Vegeta. "Puesto que no hay luna, significa que alguien está creando Ondas Blutz artificiales. Cuando se alcance un cierto punto todos nos vamos a transformar."

Bulma tragó saliva, sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba. Goten no lo sabía. "¿Eso significa que vamos a transformar en un Super Saiyan?"

"No del todo, cuando nuestras colas se ven afectados por los rayos lunas incrementamos nuestra fuerza ", dijo chivi Trunks orgullosos de que él sabía mucho más que Goten.

"¿Significa esto que la persona que crea esto en realidad quiere que nos hagamos más fuertes?" preguntó Mirai.

Gohan decidió ahora sería un buen momento para hacer su entrada. "Mientras que nosotros podemos conseguir un aumento de potencia, los chicos nunca han experimentado lo que es y como tal entraran en un ataque de rabia. Ellos serán incapaces de controlar lo que hacen y arrasaran por toda la ciudad. Si este tipo esta demuestra que él tiene la mitad de un cerebro, que va a hacernos destruir la ciudad. "

"Así que él nos está haciendo hacer el trabajo sucio", dijo Mirai.

"Tu deberías haber figurado eso antes", dijo Vegeta.

"Podría ser en parte eso", expresó Gohan. "Pero también mientras estamos en ese estado nos volvemos vulnerables, ya que no nos podemos controlar a nosotros mismos, es posible que nos ataquen mientras estamos en ese estado debilitado. Vegeta sé que tú te puedes controlar y creo que tengo un poco de autocontrol, pero es imposible saber si los demás podrán. Si se pelean entre sí, pueden matarse unos a otros sin darse cuenta. Ambos Trunks y Goten se miraron y luego en sus colas respectivas.

"¿No podemos simplemente deshacernos de ellas?" Trunks preguntó.

"Con la continua de frecuencia de ondas Blutz simplemente seguirán creciendo de nuevo, muy probablemente más doloroso que la vez anterior, ya que crecerán a un ritmo más rápido", explicó Vegeta. "También vamos a necesitar para entrenar sus colas, son el punto más débil de un saiyan."

"Incluso hace años, cuando estábamos luchando usted dijo que su cola no podía sentir nada", recordó a Gohan.

"Nos entrenamos para que no duela tanto", sonrió Vegeta, su cola envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Puedo tener una palabra en privado contigo Vegeta," dijo Gohan de pie, poniendo su cola alrededor de su cintura, mostrando que tenía el control de la misma. Vegeta simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación con Gohan detrás de él, dejando a Trunks, Mirai, Goten y Bulma solos. Goten pensé que sería un momento perfecto para ver las debilidades de una cola y agarró la de Trunks con un férreo control. El grito se oía por millas.

...

"¿Qué es lo que estás pensando mocoso?" preguntó Vegeta cuando llegaron a una habitación aislada.

"¿Podría ser que nuestro enemigo es un Saiyan?" preguntó Gohan.

Vegeta estaba a punto de decir que no había más Saiyans, pero la pareja de Gohan había demostrado claramente que lo que eso no era cierto.

"Es posible, tu pareja me ha demostrado que hay más Saiyans a través de la galaxia " afirmó. "Si este enemigo es un Saiyan nos puso en igualdad de condiciones ya que la mayoría de Saiyans cuando se encuentran en un nivel igual de ondas se transforman. También explicaría cómo sabe los efectos de las ondas Blutz".

"No hay tiempo para entrenar a los chicos ¿verdad?"

"No sabemos cuando se incrementará la frecuencia, y como tal no vamos a estar listos. Lo más probable es que la transformación llegue en breve y lleva meses antes de que un Saiyan se puede controlar en su transformación".

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Gohan.

"Nos preparemos para una buena pelea", sonrió Vegeta.

...

"Gohan, lo siento mucho", dijo Videl mientras caminaba por el bosque. Cada paso era difícil y complicado mantener el equilibrio incluso con el bastón. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar la civilización pronto, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa parte del país.

...

"¿No crees que el pelo es un poco demasiado?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo el Saiyan mientras completa su trabajo.

"Pero así se ven exactamente igual que la versión ascendida de tu especie."

"Precisamente", sonrió el Saiyan. "La gente aquí cree que los guerreros dorados llegarán para protegerlos cuando están en peligro. De esta manera estaremos jugando a sus necesidades emocionales y podemos tener un control completo sobre ellos una vez que la batalla ha terminado."

"Piensas en todo ¿no?; este plan no acabarán mal."

"No seas demasiado confiado, eso es lo que aprendí de mi último plan. Si mi hijo se hubiera pegado al plan, entonces yo no estaría en esta situación y ya controlaría el universo. Aprendí una valiosa lección de ese día. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de la venganza. "

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_Buenos días, este fic no es mío es una traducción del original de "_The Legend of The Golden Warrior" _de Razamataz22 que me dio permiso generosamente para traducirlo._

_He decidido poner los tres últimos capítulos juntos. Esta historia tiene una secuela aun en progreso:_ "_The Hunt for the Golden Warriors" del mismo autor. _

_(...)= telepatía entre personajes__._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 21

Habían pasado dos días, por el bien del mundo, todos los Saiyans se había movido a un lugar aislado donde sólo podrían plantear problemas para ellos. Gohan sabía que era mentira. Hubo un Saiyan que no estaba con ellos y él la anhelaba allí. Para sentir su calor a su alrededor, se sentía mal por haberla abandonado, pero no sabía qué más hacer en ese momento. De vez en cuando había sentido su presencia tratando de hablar con él a través de su conexión mental, pero él siempre lo evitó. Ella había traicionado su confianza y como tal, se lo espetó. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de todos sus amigos, que podía confiar en ellos con cualquier cosa. Cuando se vivía en un campo de batalla constantemente tienes que confiar en los que están a tu espalda, porque si no hay confianza entonces siempre había la posibilidad de que esa batalla sea la última.

La intensidad de las ondas había estado jugando con sus cabezas y sus colas. De vez en cuando se ve a alguien destruir un árbol o una roca en la frustración de estar tan cerca de algo, pero nunca es capaz de llegar a él. Incluso Vegeta estaba empezando a estar en el borde, mientras sus rasgos escondían el hecho, su cola no lo hizo. Cuando Vegeta sentía el efecto de las ondas incrementarse su cola se contraía violentamente antes de envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura una vez más.

Sus niveles de potencia se habían ido aumentando lentamente, así que el tiempo de transformación estaba cerca. Con cada aumento que podía sentir un nivel de potencia momentánea en el horizonte, pero por no más de un segundo. No hay duda de que pertenecía a quien quisiera luchar contra ellos pero siempre se desvanecía antes de que pudieran seguirlo.

Gohan tomó la decisión y se puso de pie, envolviendo la cola alrededor de su cintura. "Gohan ¿qué estás haciendo?" le pidió a su hermano menor.

"Tengo que ver a Videl", dijo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de luz dorada.

"¡Espera! " Goten gritó antes de una mano le sostuviese en su lugar. Goten levantó la vista para ver a Vegeta. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo que ver a mi hermano."

"Déjalo ir", dijo con calma. Goten quería argumentar en contra de Vegeta pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y volvió a sentarse junto a los Trunks, el suelo cubierto con los juegos que habían traído.

Otro estallido de las ondas llegó y Vegeta bloqueo la oposición del enemigo Saiyan. Con ojos duros miró a los tres semi -Saiyajins: "Quedaros aquí, si vais a cualquier sitio el resultado final será matar a alguien!" Los tres medio-Saiyajins asintieron con la cabeza antes de Vegeta saliera volando en la dirección opuesta de Gohan.

Pasaron unos minutos. "Bueno, esto es aburrido", dijo Trunks señalando lo obvio.

"Vamos a hacerlo más interesante," dijo una voz siniestra. Los tres medio -Saiyajins levantaron la cabeza al oír de la voz de tres androides allí de pie, tranquilos como cualquier cosa, con los cabellos dorados. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, los androides cargaron y golpearon a los medio- Saiyans con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir atacando, se dieron media vuelta y huyeron. Ni uno solo iba a dar marcha atrás en una pelea, Trunks corrió tras ellos, seguido de cerca por Goten. Mirai miro la situación por un momento antes de dar caza.

...

Gohan aterrizó a los pies de la mansión Satanás. Llamó a la puerta, aún en su forma dorada haciendo que la mano atravesara la madera. "Ahora has conseguido enfadarme!" gritó una voz desde el interior. Gohan sacó su brazo cuando Mr. Satán abrió la puerta, estudiado el chico frente a él. Sólo le tomó un segundo para hacer memoria, "Eres el chico ¿no es cierto! El que venció la Cell! ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Tengo que ver a tu hija", dijo con calma Gohan.

"Claro, pero ella está un poco indispuesta en este momento debido... ugh ... ¿cómo puedo decir esto? "Hércules tartamudeó.

Gohan suspiró y agarró su cola que se había mantenido marrón aunque estaba en Super Saiyan. "Soy como ella," dijo con la misma sensación de calma.

"¡Sí! Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Hércules preguntó.

"Es una larga historia, somos parte de la misma especie", resumió Gohan. "De todas formas ¿me puedes indicar dónde está?"

"Sí, claro no hay problema, ¿ese viene contigo? "preguntó Hércules mientras señalaba a la puerta. Gohan se volvió y vio un rostro lleno de cicatrices mirando directamente a él.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo niño ", dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Paragus" Gohan exclamó.

...

"Bienvenido Vegeta," dijo la fría voz metálica del androide, mirando a Vegeta con sus ojos sin vida. "¿Cómo me encontraste? No doy una firma ki y no hay nadie más aquí. Tal vez te sentiste atraídos por el poder de la máquina."

Vegeta dejó escapar una mueca. "Así que venir aquí sólo para encontrar un robot débil, lo que es un desperdicio de mi tiempo."

"Ustedes me han confundido", dijo el androide, mientras se quitaba el manto mostrando todo su cuerpo reluciente bajo el sol. "Yo soy la creación más poderosa de mi amo y como tal tengo el poder de destruirte."

"Vas a tener que inclinarte ante el príncipe de todos los Saiyans", amenazó Vegeta.

"Ustedes monos, son todos iguales, sólo mi amo es diferente", dijo el androide con voz fría.

"Gracias por confirmar mi teoría, parece que hay otro Saiyan en este planeta", dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Y gracias por morir...!" el androide se lanzo sobre el y aterrizó un golpe sólido, justo en las garras de Vegeta. Si se sorprendió un poco por la fuerza de Vegeta se sorprendió mas cuando Vegeta encendido. En un destello de luz dorada, Vegeta ascendió y empezó a golpear al androide que se limitó a tomar la golpiza.

"¿Qué pasa, con miedo de pelear?" se burlaban de Vegeta. El androide sólo sonrió abriendo su muñeca. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar el androide había presionado a algunos botones y Vegeta sintió un gran dolor que se hinchaba dentro de él. Su ira aumentó, perdió su forma de Super Saiyan y comenzaron a crecer mechones de pelo alrededor de su cuerpo.

El androide sonrió ante la escena. "Por lo tanto, ha comenzado".

...

Los tres medio -Saiyajins había estado librando una valiente batalla a las afueras de un pueblo cercano, cuando repentinamente cayeron al mismo tiempo. Los niños gritaron de dolor antes de que fueran tirados al suelo de una patada. Trunks siguió luchando a pesar de que podía sentirse cada vez más débil. Un puñetazo a la mandíbula le hizo perder su forma de Super Saiyan y estaba pronto lleno de ira y de rabia.

Miró a los dos niños que gritaban a todo pulmón en un frenesí de dolor que bombeaba a través de sus cuerpos. Tomaron una última mirada a los androides antes de perder el control.

...

Gohan estaba mirando Paragus cuando oyó gritar de dolor Videl. Echó una mirada al Hércules. "¡Fuera de aquí!", le ordenó a la vez que Paragus comenzó a reír como loco. Hércules le hizo caso y huyó mientras Gohan seguía los gritos de Videl a través de las paredes. En lugar de correr por la casa él simplemente fue directamente atravesando las paredes, recogió a Videl en sus brazos y salió por el otro lado de la casa. Él continuó volando; necesitaban salir de la ciudad con desesperación. No llegó muy lejos sin embargo, una bola de energía golpeo su espalda, haciéndole dejar caer a Videl.

"¡NO!" -gritó mientras trataba de detener su caída pero Paragus bloqueo su camino.

"Tu padre tomó a mi hijo", dijo Paragus como él comenzado a transformar. "Ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor."

Gohan no le prestaba atención solo veía caer al suelo a Videl, que aterrizo perfectamente a gatas. Gohan estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la rabia furiosa en los ojos de Videl cuando se sometió a la transformación. Gohan ya no podía posponer el dolor que portaba y gritó de dolor cuando él dejo su forma Super Saiyan. Su grito se oía por millas.

Capitulo 22

Destrucción. La destrucción total se produjo mientras el caos reinaba. En todo el país se informaba de que los simios gigantes arrasaban a su paso destruyendo todo a la vista con su fuerza. Los tres androides había conducido con éxito los tres Saiyajins lo suficientemente cerca de un pueblo cercano para que sus sentidos destructivos se desencadenaran. Su programación les permitió sonreír al ver a los Saiyans escupían fuego e incinerar un sin número de edificios y personas. Sólo tenían que esperar un poco más antes de que ellos surgieran para 'salvar' el día. En la ciudad Satanás la una situación era similar cuando dos monos gigantes destruyeron todo a su alrededor mientras que otro los miraba amenazadoramente.

...

Vegeta sin embargo, era otra historia. Estaba experimentando actualmente una batalla con el androide que se burlaban de él por su falta de velocidad. Vegeta siguió atacando con la fuerza de una media docena de Super Saiyajin, pero no pudo aterrizar un solo golpe. Hubo numerosas aberturas y el androide golpea, conduciendo su pie de profundidad en Vegeta. Si bien era pequeño en tamaño le provocaba un gran dolor y Vegeta hervía en agonía, echando fuego a su enemigo para tratar de matarlo. El androide evitó la explosión y simplemente voló en torno al dorso de Vegeta y disparó una ráfaga de gran alcance ki. En el dolor, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y trató de aplastar el androide del cielo, pero no sirvió de nada. Vegeta estaba echando humo, esto iba a ser una batalla larga y tortuosa.

...

El Gran Simio Gohan miró al gigante Videl. Paragus se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón Gohan había detenido sus actos de destrucción al ver que esta chica lanzo una explosión de ki de su boca que consume una buena parte de la ciudad. Paragus ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de otro Saiyan en la zona y se sorprendió al ver lo débil que era. Si el desataba una explosión similar se habría consumido casi la mitad de la ciudad y no sólo un suburbio o dos.

Paragus vio que Gohan se había detenido por completo, él se quedó allí mirando este otro simio recoger edificios fuera de la tierra y los lanzaba alrededor como si fueran guijarros. Paragus sabía que el generador no sería capaz de ejecutar el poder por mucho más tiempo y por lo tanto necesario tomar medidas, fue a buscar a Gohan para empezar a hacerle algo de daño. Recogiendo una casa cercana, la arrojó a Gohan cuya mano se disparó y la mando lejos sin dejar de mirar a Videl.

Paragus se sorprendió un poco por esto, aquello no iba como había planeado. El generador sólo podía funcionar durante un tiempo limitado a máxima potencia y había esperado casi demasiado para que Gohan hubiera destruido la mitad del país y luego destruir a Gohan. Él necesitaba para provocarle y descubrió la forma mientras y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios malvados. Libero un gran ki dirigido directamente a Videl que no vio venir la explosión. Todo fue blanco por un momento hasta que la explosión se consumió desvaneciéndose, mostrando un Gohan muy enojado y furioso que había interceptado la explosión. A pesar de que se las arregló para bloquear casi toda, parte de la explosión había atrapado a Videl y su cola había sido destruida por completo. Gohan se acercó y la agarró cuando empezó a reducirse, volviendo a su forma normal. Gohan celebró la forma humana de Videl en la palma de su mano, mirándola con atención mientras ella se desmayaba de cansancio.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Paragus y rugió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Antes de Paragus supiera lo que sucedía, el puño de Gohan había conectado de lleno con su mandíbula, lanzándolo a mitad de camino por la ciudad destruida. Gohan apretó su mano derecha en un puño, pero su mano izquierda se cerró suavemente protegiendo a Videl en su interior.  
Paragus se sorprendió, no esperaba que Gohan lograra controlarse y esa fue una gran desventaja al tratar de levantarse. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo ya que el pie de Gohan estaba bien envuelto alrededor de su cuello lo inmovilizaba. Gohan miró Paragus con el puño en alto, preparado para atacar. Tratando de hacer un descanso para él, Paragus lanzo una explosión ki de su boca sólo para encontrar Gohan había tomado la explosión sin miedo de su propia vida.

Un crujido repugnante se oyó cuando el puño de Gohan se enterró en la cara Paragus, aplastando cada hueso con resultados aprensivos. Paragus gritó de dolor mientras golpe tras golpe llovía sobre su rostro. Había evitado la muerte cuando su nave aplastada, fue encontrada por los Ven Kamori pero ahora iba a encontrar su fin por las consecuencias de su propio plan. Paragus cerró los ojos cuando un golpe final destrozo su cráneo. Gohan quitó el puño de la cara de Paragus, la sangre caía de cada nudillo. Miró dormir Videl y decidieron que tenían que ir a algún lugar un poco más tranquilo. Corrió por la ciudad, dejando el cadáver de Paragus la vista de todos, incluido el hombre del abrigo negro que rápidamente llamó a su jefe.

Vegeta rugió, la batalla se le estaba yendo de las manos. Él no había logrado dar ni un solo golpe, sino que se había recibido un buen número de ellos. Furioso, se desató una explosión de ki a su enemigo, que se perdió, llegando a un lado de la montaña cercana. El androide miró rápidamente el espectáculo antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. "No, ahí es donde el generador esta", exclamó antes de Vegeta consiguiera darle su primer golpe enviando al androide al suelo. Después de haber oído lo que había dicho el androide, Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga ki de su boca directamente en los escombros que acababa de crear. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando empezó a disminuir, su cuerpo regresaba a su tamaño normal.

"Se siente bien estar de vuelta", comentó cuando su aura dorada lo rodeo y los relámpagos danzaba por todo su cuerpo. Si había alguna inclinación para que un androide mostrara miedo, seria ahora.

...

A los tres Saiyajin les dolía todo, los androides casi los habían destruidos, mientras ellos eran vulnerables. Sin embargo, antes del golpe final se había reducido de nuevo a su forma original. Todos se habían mirado los unos los otros, estaban desnudos, pero estaban bien. Con un guiño entre los tres tomaron su forma súper saiyajin y se lanzaron contra de los impostores.

...

Gohan sonrió mientras miraba a la bella durmiente ante él. Antes de que él hubiera vuelto a la normalidad a Videl le había vuelto a crecer la cola debido al efecto de las olas Blutz. No le importaba, él pensó se sentía más bien tenerla contra su piel. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda! No sólo eso, sino que él estaba desnudo! Y la casualidad quiso que en ese momento Videl despertara.

"Gohan", dijo débilmente recuperando algo de su fuerza.

"Sí , Videl " dijo sin atreverse a moverse.

Videl miró a su alrededor con torpeza por unos momentos antes se dio cuenta de lo obvio. "Gohan, ¿POR QUÉ NO TENGO ROPA?" ella gritó.

"¿No se acuerda de nada?" se preguntó.

"¿Recuerdar el qué y por qué está desnudo? No me digas que..."

"No, Videl nosotros no hicimos eso!" interrumpido Gohan. "Somos fuimos víctimas de una maniobra vil contra la gente de sangre Saiyan."

"¿Entonces esto significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo?" preguntó Videl.

Gohan se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Todo el mundo merece tener sus secretos y estoy seguro de que me lo habrías dicho a su debido tiempo". Sin ellos saberlo, sus colas habían actuado por su cuenta y había empezado a entrelazarse entre sí, provocando sentimientos de plena lujuria entrar en sus mentes.

"Gracias Gohan", dijo mientras se apoyaba para un beso.

"Cada vez", murmuró cerrando la distancia para besar sus labios con ardiente pasión.

Capitulo 23

Gohan sonrió mientras él y Videl iban caminando uno al lado del otro al gimnasio, si no hubieran estado en público sus 'correas' habrían estado entrelazadas entre sí, pero desde que estaban en el centro de la escuela no era ni el momento o el lugar. Habían estado confundidos acerca de lo que había sucedido con el cuerpo de Paragus, que habían ido a recuperar sólo unas horas después del incidente, pero no fue encontrado por ningún lado. Unas cuantas personas había dicho que el gobierno lo había recogido para su incineración, eso no les había gustado nada.

Ayer, Gohan y los otros Guerreros Z había recorrido todo el mundo para recoger las bolas de dragón. Usaron uno de los deseos de regresar a la ciudad a su estado original antes del incidente de los simios gigantes y el otro para borrar la memoria de todos y poner una historia para llenar el vacío. Videl no recordaba nada de su transformación y Gohan había decidido que cuanto menos supiera de lo sucedido, mejor. Todavía recordaban lo que había sucedido en el prado cuando sus colas se entrelazaron para la primera vez. Gohan sonrió con ese pensamiento.

"Muy bien, Gohan y Videl, estáis en el grupo avanzado", anunció Krillen separado la clase en grupos de habilidad. Por supuesto Krillen los pondría sólo a ellos dos en un grupo por sí mismos. Al principio Videl había odiado la idea, pero ahora no podía ser más feliz.

"Hey Krillen", gritó uno de los estudiantes, "¿Sabes algo sobre el regreso de los guerreros dorados? Sólo he escuchado rumores pero al parecer han regresado"

Krillen envió una sonrisa a Gohan antes de decirle al grupo la historia de cómo una gran amenaza se había impedido gracias al regreso de los guerreros dorados.

...

Los hombres de bata blanca de trabajo negro se precipitó sobre la medida que continuaron tomando ADN del sujeto en el centro de la habitación. No tenían ninguna memoria real de cómo este hombre había llegado hasta aquí, pero el hecho de que había una cola significaba que estaba aquí por una razón. Dedos escribió sin descanso en los teclados, ya que trató desesperadamente de encontrar si este recurso podría ser de utilidad suficiente.

...

Gohan sonrió mientras él y Videl se colocaron en una parte separada de la gimnasia. Krillen le había dado a Gohan el trabajo de enseñar a Videl que parecía no tener ningún problema con entrenar. "Entonces, ¿qué me vas a enseñar primero Gohan?" -le preguntó. "Sabes que no voy a descansar hasta que pueda lo más mejor posible en una lucha."

"Bueno, vamos a estar despierto durante mucho tiempo entonces", contestó.

"Pequeño engreído", bromeó. "He estado entrenando desde que tenía siete, así que no me tomara mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con usted".

"He estado entrenando desde que tenía cuatro años y han luchado por mi vida en más de una ocasión", dijo señalando los hechos.

"Pues claro que la amenaza del otro día no era rival para usted y los demás guerreros de Oro, al hablar de que, voy a ser capaz de convertirme en un guerrero dorado? "

"El término correcto es Super Saiyan y que dependerá de usted, después de todo, mi padre fue el primer Super Saiyan en mil años, así que no te preocupes si no obtienes ese nivel".

"Bueno, eso no me hace sentir tan mal, pero todavía voy a intentar darlo todo."

"Vamos a empezar entonces por tratar de pegarme", bromeó mientras entraba en una posición de combate.

"Con mucho gusto ", dijo Videl como ella lanzó hacia él, lanzando una andanada de puñetazos. Ella había descubierto que con su sangre Saiyan su velocidad y fuerza había aumentado, no por tanto como ella esperaba, pero ha aumentado, no obstante. Sin embargo todavía no pudo aterrizar un golpe en Gohan que se reía todo el camino. Videl desató un puño derecho que Gohan esquivó por milímetros, Videl fue capturada con la cola y la acerco. Antes de que Videl dijera nada se encontró con sus labios cubiertos por los labios de Gohan.

"Gohan", dijo respirando profundamente antes de volver en si unos segundos despues.

* * *

_Se acabo, espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, por supuesto si algún fragmento en el que no estéis de acuerdo decírmelo._


End file.
